Pokemorph High Part 2
by Jpr123
Summary: This is the next part to Pokemorph High. (SYOC - Closed) Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Pokemorph High Part 2

Summary:

What strives would you take to bring back someone who you've lost forever? Would you try to fill that need by taking advantage of someone else? Would you resort to science to try and bring someone back? Or what would you do if that someone contacted you again? When Wendy receives a phone call from a mysterious number, and the voice just so happens to be identical to that someone whom she lost. She decides to follow that call and it leads her down a very dark path.

(-0-)

Wendy slowly opened up her eyes, she could hear the soft chirping of birds just outside her window. There was soft breeze that tickled her skin and nose. She was tightly wrapped in her sheets slowly waking up, she stretched out her arms. She sat up in bed and begun to look around, there she was in her tiny apartment where her bedroom and kitchen were one in the same.

"Oh yeah... that's right I sold my house,". She walked into her small washroom, and looked right into the mirror and saw her piercing silver eyes, in which she didn't really mind anymore. Her bright red hair fell down to just about her shoulders, but she quickly tied it back into a neat little bun, in the way her friend Amity taught her.

Wendy brushed her teeth and quickly freshened up. She grabbed her clothes for work. She buttoned up a white shirt, and grabbed her vest with the restaurant's logo on it. She put on her skin tight work pants and put on her black anti-slip shoes.

She took a good look in the mirror and decided that her look was good enough well good enough for work that is. She walked over to her door, but as she reached out and touched her door handle, a small picture from her shelf floated down.

Wendy reached down and grabbed the picture, and when she turned it over memories of a long lost friend came flooding back. A few tears begun to prick up, soon the tears streamed down her face and fell onto the picture. The picture was a 14 year old teenage boy with short purple hair, and a beautiful pair of soft amber eyes. The boy had four huge wings sprouting from his back, and a smile that could brighten up anyone's day.

"Winston... why can't I get over you... i-it's been two years,". She put the picture back and headed out of the door, she walked down to the main lobby and got on a bus that would take her closer to work.

The bus ride was very quiet, not much happened in it. But right across from Wendy was a man who held a newspaper, on the front page, an article did catch her eye. She found it amusing that Team Moonlight was being featured as potentially one of the strongest teams in the world. She was happy for Astrid and her boyfriend Skei.

*Ring, Ring, Ring*

Wendy quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket, she looked at the number and instantly knew it was Chara calling. She pulled out the earpiece that was attached to the phone, she put in one of the ears poking out the top of her head. She then held her phone to her mouth and in a soft voice.

"Hey Chara, what's up?" Wendy asked.

"Oh Wendy! Hey! Look Owen and I have some spare tickets to go to a great professional battle tonight, and we were wondering if you would like to come along," Chara excitedly said.

"Hey, I'd love to go, but I'm closing up the restaurant tonight. Plus I don't want to be a third wheel to you and Owen, after all you are his girlfriend," Wendy teased.

"Whaaaa?! Wendy! Please, Owen and I aren't going out! Just because, I broke up with my old boyfriend doesn't mean I'm dating that stupid ghost type!" Chara yelled.

"So anyway how are you and Owen doing ever since you guys graduated? How're you guys making it in the battling scene? Do you guys have a sponsor yet?" Wendy asked.

"Ahhhh no, we don't have a sponsor as of right now. Also our win to loss ratio is pretty bad, right now we lose more fights then we actually win them. Wendy, you should really consider coming back into professional battling, you were such a strong fighter," Chara said.

"Am I? My success as a fighter is mostly due to Sealeous," Wendy said.

"What are you talking about! Sure Sealeous was strong, but you were strong too!" Chara said.

"I really appreciate it, but fighting just doesn't pay the bills," Wendy said.

"Well anyway I have to go, we all seriously have to meet up again! Bye Wendy," Chara said.

Wendy put her phone back into her pocket, and just in time she had arrived at her stop. She got off the bus and paid her fee, and walked into the restaurant to see a full house. She instantly knew this was going to be a long day, but despite that she got into a positive mindset and put on her bright smile for the customers.

Wendy walked around serving many different customers from small children to full grown adults, each person she served was exhausting, but she wouldn't let that show. During work, time seemed to slow down for her, which allowed her to focus even more on the task at hand.

By the end of her shift she was exhausted, it was just another day at her job. She watched as all of her co-workers soon began to leave, most of the kitchen staff went home, and no one was doing dishes anymore. One of the managers were still there, and Wendy was one of the two severs that were left.

Wendy was about to begin closing up when someone walked through the door, he was waiting to be seated, so Wendy took the initiative to seat him down. She walked over to the hostess table.

"Hello Sir, table for one?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, oh and please call me Justin,".

Justin had smooth jet black hair and some soft brown eyes. His face was well toned along with his body. His skin was slightly tanned, and there were dark rings around his wrists. With that information she instantly knew that he was a Blaziken pokemorph. He wore a black assassin styled hoodie that went down to the bend of his knees. He wore a dark red shirt, and a few silver necklaces around his neck. He wore some lightly armor padded pants and some knee high brown leather boots.

Wendy walked him over to his table. Justin sat down and put his hands together politely. Wendy walked into the kitchen and grabbed her little order book. She walked back out, but was stopped by her co-worker Cherry.

"Oh my gosh girl! Are you really going to serve that guy?" Cherry asked.

"Uh... yeah why?" Wendy answered.

"Um... he's totally hot!" Cherry screeched.

"You can go serve him if you want," Wendy said.

"Nah... you can serve him, I'm going home," Cherry said.

Wendy walked pass Cherry and walked over to Justin. She pulled out her order book, but just before she was about to ask him what he wanted Justin decided to speak up.

"Hey... miss, what's your name?"

"Oh it's Wendy, and I'll be your waitress, what would you like today?" Wendy asked.

"I'll have the 12oz steak, cooked to rare please. On the side I'll have a caesar salad, and for a drink I'd like a beer," Justin said.

"Sure thing!" Wendy happily said. She took his order into the kitchen, she waited patiently for Justin's food to finish cooking, and it wasn't long before his food was ready. She took up his beer poured it into a glass. She carefully brought his food out and put it in front of him.

"Wendy, I have one more request for you," Justin said.

"Oh sure what is it?" Wendy asked.

"Would you like to have a seat?" Justin asked.

"Uh... I'm sorry Sir, but as a waitress I'm not allowed to sit down with customers, but I do appreciate the offer," Wendy said.

"Hey, it's all good, I'm sorry for making such a preposterous request. Anyway I need directions I'm a huge fan of politics, and I'm planning on attending princess Cynthia's press conference. Do you know how to get to the royal tower?" Justin said.

"Huh? Are you from out of the kingdom or something? The royal tower is the tallest tower in all of Nex, you can't miss it," Wendy said.

Justin finished up his food and thanked everyone, including the manager. He gave Wendy a large tip, and gave an equally large tip to the chef who cooked his food. He walked out pulled out his phone, and on his phone was a picture of Cynthia the 1st princess of Nex.

Justin let out a small smirk, but right now wasn't the time to go meet up with her. In the distance he saw a few people looking quite suspicious, these people had light padded clothing, as if they were getting ready for a fight. So just like anyone Justin decided to follow them, by hiding in the shadows.

The people he was following led him down many different alleyways, and where did all those alleyways lead him, a complete dead end with some old rags plastered up against a brick wall. Or so he thought, as the people he was following pulled back the rags to reveal a small but deep tunnel.

Justin waited around 30mins before entering the mysterious tunnel. The tunnel was dark, and smelled of mold, it was roughly dug out, and was clearly made by an amateur. Near the end of the tunnel he could hear chants, as he got closer and closer, the chants got louder and louder.

Once Justin reached the end of the tunnel there he saw a sight that he didn't expect to see in the peaceful kingdom of Nex. There was small arena drawn in chalk on a smooth concrete floor.

"There's an underground fighting scene here in Nex too?! I'm kinda getting pumped for this, maybe I should join the fray," Justin whispered to himself.

Justin watched patiently as he saw a Shuppet pokemorph land a final punch on his opponent completely knocking them down and out for the count. The Shuppet pokemorph had purple hair that was spiked down to his was a large purple horn sticking out of his forehead. He had bright yellow eyes with very dark rings around his pupils. His skin was a very pale white, and he had quite the flimsy build, but judging by that punch he just threw he was quite strong. He wore an extravagant purple cape around his neck that went down to the base of his back. He also wore a black and white stripped t-shirt, with some black jeans that a ripped at the end. His black slip on shoes aren't in any better condition either.

Justin turned to people beside him. "Hey who's that shuppet pokemorph?".

"Oh that's the new rising star in the underground battling scene. His name is Owen Lei, and he's quite feared here in the underground scene do to the fact he's basically masted fazing in and out of objects, which if you follow the battling world, is a high level skill very few ghost types can do,".

Owen held a microphone to his mouth, and in a loud voice he yelled out. "Come on! Is that all everyone here has to offer! If anyone wants to try their luck against me, I can promise that I'm going to crush you into the ground!".

The crowd went completely silent, except for the few people that were fans of Owen. Justin let out a soft sigh. He then proceeded to put up hand. "Hey Owen, I've heard you're strong, I'm up for a fight,".

Owen turned. "Alright, come on down here and we'll have a quick match,".

Justin walked down from where he stood, and as he walked towards the crowd, the crowd cleared a path. There was a thick amount of smoke coming out of Justin's wrists and ankles, as it turned out there were metal holes on the ankles of his boots, that would allow him to release fire from his ankles without damaging his clothes.

Just stepped onto the small area, and put his hands up. He was get ready for the fight. Owen took a good look at his opponent, and saw that his stance was sloppy at best, it wasn't nearly as refined as his own fighting style. It almost seemed as if Justin was completely new to fighting as a whole, but there was fire in his eyes, that Owen saw as strength, as if his opponent had a great mental fortitude.

The bell rung to start the fight, neither Owen or Justin wanted to commit to starting the fight themselves. Owen was still looking at Justin intently, judging wether he was weak or strong. Justin charged in with his hands behind his back, he quickly spun around to throw a punch, but Owen quickly ducked under the attack. Owen then quickly pushed up off the ground sending his lower body into Justin's torso.

Justin was sent flying, he smashed into the ground as he could still feel Owen's powerful hit radiating throughout his entire body. He clenched his fist and slowly pulled himself back up, he got into another fighting stance that was just as bad as his first. This time Owen charged in throwing multiple punches, Justin was on the defensive, blocking his face, but not his body which made it easy for Owen to land in a few good hits. Each and every hit that Owen landed sounded like a gun shot, and it echoed throughout the entire underground.

Owen's body began to spark with a rose coloured aura, his hands became engulfed in orbs of pink energy. He jumped back and while he was in the air, he fired off multiple blasts of energy. There were too many for Justin to dodge so he simply put his arms in front of his face, and took those blasts head on.

Once the blasts of energy made contact, the entire underground area that they were in was completely engulfed in smoke. Owen looked around, but all he could see was a thick layer of smoke, as it began to clear up his opponent Justin was covered bruises from head to toe.

Justin let out a cough and wiped his mouth, he quickly covered up his mouth and began to puke up what looked to be blood.

"Hey, are you alright? We can stop the fight," Owen quickly said.

"Hey... sorry... that was just my dinner... I kinda had a rare steak and some beer, we can continue fighting, don't I'm good," Justin said.

Justin charged in once again, he threw multiple punches, the crowd began to roar, but Owen just stood there letting Justin's punches faze right through him. Justin quickly jumped back and lunged right at Owen he jumped up into the air and formed what seemed to be a flying kick. But Owen simply sighed, as his body became slightly transparent, Justin ended up flying right though Owen and crashing into the crowd. Justin sat there drenched in sweat and gasping for air, he wasn't too damaged he was just tired from fatigue.

"Alright it's no use I can't beat you, you're way too strong," Justin said.

Owen simply nodded, and faced Justin with open arms, he held out his hand, and Justin happily gave Owen a firm handshake. "My name is Justin Black by the way,".

"Owen Lei, it's nice to meet you,".

Justin soon found the tunnel he originally entered, and found his way back out. Now it was time for him to do his job, his job wasn't an easy one, but it had to be done. He made his way over to the royal hall, which he found quite easy thanks to Wendy's advice. He simply looked for the tallest tower in all of the kingdom, once he found a large extravagant tower that was made from emerald and jade, he knew he found the place.

Once he arrived at the press conference there was quite a large crowd. In front of the crowd was Cynthia Elite Kardon the 1st princess of Nex. There she was answering a few questions about her kingdom, and the things she wished to do within the next few years, basically it was just a nonsense political speech that Justin had no interest in.

Justin began to blend in with the crowd, he slowly kept an eye on Cynthia as she walked around the stage. There were guards everywhere, and Justin knew that this was going to be tough he'd have to be very precise.

Justin began to concentrate, the rings around his wrists began to glow with a beautiful orange hue. A small layer of smoke began to leak out of the rings. Until with one final push the entire press conference was engulfed in thick black smoke. There were screams of panic, and Justin could hear the guards quickly gathering up to protect Cynthia. Justin quickly leaped up into the air, and without thinking he quickly shot off a small ember.

Cynthia looked forward only to be with a burning hot ember to enter her eye. The ember shot out the back of her head, but there was no bleeding due to the effect of the fire. She fell to the ground with a hard thud, and with the smoke still in effect Justin made a quick dash to safety blending in with the crowd that had ran away.

(-0-)The Next Day(-0-)

*The News*

The whole world is saddened by the death of the 1st princess of Nex, as she was assassinated last night when a thick layer of black smoke engulfed the entire press conference. There are currently 500 different suspects, but there are no strong leads as of today. As of right now we know that the killer is a skilled fire type due to how precise the attack was, and the fact that the attack burned its way though princess Cynthia's head, in a way fire would, and not from a scald attack or some form of electricity. Police and investigators are also considering a potential accomplice with the case due to the thick black smoke, that a fire type would unlikely create themselves.

In other news, tensions between the Kingdom of Null and the Kingdom of Aether have been on the rise. This time a riot broke out between the two kingdoms about Null demanding resources from Aether, but the king of Aether refused to meet Null's demands. It is still being kept from the public eye what resource Null wanted so badly, and both kingdoms are being quite tight lipped about it.

Now here's a list of battle teams that are up on the rise in the global ranks.

Team Vibration

Team Psythe

Team Rocket

Team Death

Team Plasma

Team Cannon

Team Moonlight

Team Unit.

People are looking forward to this summer and that's all due to the rise of a massive contest that the 1st princess of Tsu will be holding herself, everyone is welcome to come and compete is what she says, and the event is expected to be huge.

*End of News*

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** So what did you guys think of the first chapter of Pokemorph High Part 2? Interesting or not just tell me your thoughts on the chapter as a whole.

Also if you want you can tell me your thoughts on the new OC Justin. What a character that guy is.

Alright now this is a message for the people who are reading this as a first chapter on a brand new story. This is a second part to a story that is already on my profile, so if you want to know where everyone comes from I suggest you read that first.

But since you're here why don't you try submitting an OC! Now OCs can only be submitted through PM on the original story, but here you may submit OCs through review, that means people without fanfiction accounts can get a chance to see their OCs shine as well.

Here is the OC submission form.

Oh and before you guests start typing up an OC submission please space out your writing. It is seriously so difficult to read something without spacing, so what I recommend you do is, first use microsoft word, google docs or what ever text document format you have available, and type out your OC there first, edit it. Then copy and paste that into a review.

(-0-)OC submission Form(-0-)

 **Name:** (I don't really like hindering creativity so make up whatever name you so wish.)

 **Gender:** For gender neutral pokemon such as Metagross, go ahead and make them male or female. Unless they identify as gender neutral just tell me what prefixes they prefer, or if you want your character to be a specific gender, please tell me what it is. (I don't know every single gender off by heart, so an explanation would be amazing).

 **Age:** (any age that is 15+)

 **Height:**

 **Species:** (No legendaries please, Also the following species will not be allowed. Anything from the Pikachu Line, Zoroark Line).

 **Personality:** (This doesn't have to be anything fancy, but still please be detailed) This is where you'll tell me what your OC does in certain situations, and what they're like from every day to day life. Maybe they're aggressive or quite passive, do they have a strong sense of justice, or is it nonexistent.

 **Likes:** (Required: Foods they like, What they look for in a significant other) The stuff in the brackets is what is required, but feel free to put in what else they like.

 **Dislikes:** (Required: Fears) The stuff in the brackets is what is required, but feel free to put in what else they dislike.

 **Appearance:** This is hair colour, skin colour. Body type and stuff like this. Remember everyone in this fic is a pokemorph so make sure that your character has some physical traits relating to their species this could mean having ears popping out the top of their head or having tails coming out of the base of their back. Also remember there is no such thing as shiny pokemorphs in this world, so your character regardless of species can have any kind of hair colour or fur colour.

 **Clothing:** This is pretty self explanatory, but if you want to write what they wear while they sleep or what they wear while they swim feel free to put that in.

 **Attacks:** Limit to 4 attacks please.

 **Grifta Attacks:** If I like your OC I will contact you and may ask if you want to add these. This is the one limitation for guest submitted OCs your OCs won't be able to participate in this one.

 **Relationships:** What's their family, or if they happen to have an unnamed boyfriend or girlfriend.

 **Origin/Biography:** What's their background?

Required: Please choose what kingdom your character hails from. Here are your choices you must pick one of the four choices.

The Great Kingdom of **Nex**

This is the kingdom placed west, although it is the nearest to all the kingdoms location wise. In this kingdom wealth is everything, but there is a strong underground battling scene, and some of the greatest professional teams in 2v2 battles come from here.

The Great Kingdom of **Aether**

This is the kingdom of the north. In this kingdom experiments run rampant as they try to further and develop technology to its fullest. Only a handful of people become battlers from here.

The Great Kingdom of **Tsu**

This is the kingdom to the east. In this kingdom art is everything wether that'd be painting, drawing, contests or even battles. Many pro 5 member teams come from this kingdom. Despite how many pro teams come from this kingdom, there is a very deeply embedded underground crime scene.

The Great Kingdom of **Null**

This is the kingdom to the south, the conditions in this kingdom are quite harsh cause of the bad weather in the form of some of the harshest deserts, and biggest hurricanes. And the culture is The Strong Live and the Weak should wither away. A countless amount of professional battlers come from this kingdom, but there is rarely any 2v2 fights in this kingdom. This kingdom is well known for taking 1v1 fights very seriously.

So go ahead and choose.


	2. Chapter 2, Is Murder so Bad?

Wendy was at the restaurant, she was in the girls restroom changing back into her casual clothes. She slipped her jet black shirt back on, she then put on her bright red hoodie, the exact same one she wore to the Vital Tournament. She reached down and grabbed her black and red checkered skirt. She looked in the mirror realizing that her style hasn't changed much, but was that really a bad thing?

"Hey Cherry, you here at work tomorrow?" Wendy asked.

"No I'll be calling in sick tomorrow, I'm going to be attending a professional battle with a few friends, just watching not participating," Cherry said.

"Oh alright," Wendy said.

"Hey Wendy, you know you should really try finding yourself a boyfriend. You're technically a school drop out, even though legally you graduated. You need someone to take care of you," Cherry said.

"Cherry, please... I'm still not ready to put myself out there again. I actually don't really plan on getting together with anyone else, I've kinda given up on love," Wendy said.

"Come on girl! Really?! You've got a good body, and you've got a sexy personality, any guy would love to eat you up," Cherry posed in an odd way as she lifted up one of her eyebrows, and put her hand to her chin.

Once Wendy was finished changing, she said her goodbyes to Cherry and headed out the back door. She had to work overtime that night so she ended up missing the bus, so she'd have to walk home that night. While walking home Wendy had this sneaking suspicion that she was being followed, she could hear a soft heartbeat behind her, but it was so quiet that it must have been far away.

But as she continued to walk, that same heartbeat, stayed quiet, but it was always behind her. Wendy began to pick up her pace, slightly moving faster hoping, that if there happened to be someone following her, their heart beat would increase. As Wendy started to speed walk, the heartbeat was still quiet, but it was much faster.

Wendy knew she was being followed, but by who? Who would be skilled enough to soften their own heart beat so that it sounded miles away. She quickly turned her head around, but she saw nothing, and this only freaked Wendy out a bit more, due to the fact that she was out in an open field.

Wendy began running, and there was no hiding it now, the heartbeat that she could hear was now echoing throughout her mind. She quickly turned the corner leading herself into an alleyway, she quickly jumped up, bouncing off the walls making her way up to one of the roofs of one of the buildings.

Once Wendy was up there she saw a pair of soft brown eyes. Standing there was someone she recognized, but she couldn't think of his name. He was the same guy who ordered a rare steak and a beer.

"Wendy, what a coincidence meeting you up here. It's me Justin,".

Wendy could hear his heart beat, and now it was very loud, but his face wasn't covered in sweat it was quite calm. Justin didn't seem tired at all, and his breathing was normal, the only thing that made it seem he was just running was his heartbeat.

"Justin, were you following me?" Wendy asked.

"You're quite skilled, I pride myself on being able to sneak up on people with ease, but you were able to find me as soon as I got close," Justin said. He put his hands in his pocket as a menacing look spread across his face.

Wendy took a step back to realize that she was at the edge of that building, if Justin could quiet down his own heartbeat so well, there's no telling how far his physical abilities can go. Wendy didn't want to risk running away, and having Justin instantly catch up with her.

She put her hands together, and formed a weapon that she missed quite a bit. Pulling her hand away from the other, a bright white glow formed. Energy pooled into her hands, and as she pulled her hands apart a bright white katana formed. Wendy put her katana up and instantly got into a strong fighting stance.

Once Justin saw the katana, he did something that even Wendy didn't see coming. "WAIT HOLD ON PLEASE! AhHHHH I suck at fighting, let's not. I just wanted to talk, and I was trying to look cool when I put on a scary face, please don't hurt me!".

Wendy shifted her stance, she put her blade out in front of herself. "I don't believe that for one second, now are we going to fight or what?".

Justin instantly got down on the ground and bowed before Wendy. His body was shaking, and Wendy could hear his heart beating even faster. There was now a visible sweat building up on his body. Wendy put away her blade, once she thought it was safe.

"Well if you wanted to talk, you sure have an odd way of showing it. If you wanted a talk you could've gone to the place I work," Wendy said.

Justin sat up and let out a soft sigh. "I went to your restaurant, but it was completely packed, even during when you guys are supposed to close up, I kinda like being at restaurants alone. I need some advice, and you're practically the only person I know in this kingdom,".

Wendy had a seat on the roof with Justin. "Uh... I barely know you, and you barely know me, I doubt I could give you any useful advice, but go ahead and ask what you need to ask,".

"Alright, do you ever hate your job?" Justin asked.

Wendy took this question as a surprise, she wasn't expecting such an ordinary question. "Well I don't hate my job, but I don't love it either. The only time I ever hated my job was when I was starting out, but jobs get easier the more you do them right?".

"The more you do it?" Justin said.

"Well yeah, anything gets easier the more you do it, what is your job?" Wendy asked.

"Oh... I'm a professional battler in a way, but I'm just not good at fighting. I'm completely self taught, and the only training I've received is an online marksmen course. But what I have to do in my job I don't think I'll ever get used to," Justin said.

"Just keep at it, and trust me what ever it is you do as a professional battler will become easier," Wendy said with a happy smile.

"Hey, thanks for the talk I really appreciate it!" Justin said, he walked over to the side of the building. He quickly jumped off the edge, Wendy quickly followed him, but to find out that he completely disappeared.

"Wow what a guy... He's so weird," Wendy thought to herself. She slowly climbed down the building and headed back home, once she was home she quickly undressed and lay down on her bed. She opened up her laptop and quickly checked her bank account, her face instantly filled up with delight.

"Yes! I can finally afford that one way ticket to Aether! Oh man with the moonlight festival coming up there, I can't wait, but I'll have to tell my boss that I'm going on vacation," Wendy thought to herself.

Wendy then pulled up a window on her laptop and decided to give Sealeous a video call, but she quickly remember to put on a shirt. The call went through, and Sealeous quickly picked up. The young prince basically looked the same from two years ago, except for the fact that his face was slightly more well toned.

"Sealeous, hey!" Wendy said.

"Wendy, hey how's it going?" Sealeous asked.

"Sealeous, I finally have enough money saved up to get a one way ticket to the capital of Aether. I've been planning this trip for months, and I can't wait!" Wendy excitedly said.

"Sure just tell me when you arrive, I'll have a special room prepared at the royal palace, but you know I'll be quite busy with royal meetings due to Nex needing a new ruler. Cause you know..." Sealeous said.

"Humph it was about time we needed someone new on the throne, Princess Cynthia's taxes were just too much," Wendy said.

"So anyway... when are you planning on leaving?" Sealeous asked.

"Probably by the end of tomorrow, then I just have to get ready for the 12h flight," Wendy said.

"Alright I guess I'll see you then," Sealeous said.

"Yup you can count on it!" Wendy happily said.

Wendy quickly rushed to her closet, she looked around for her suitcase, she saw it on the tallest shelf. She pulled out a stool to help her get the suitcase, she pulled it off of the shelf making it crash to the ground. Wendy soon started folding up her clothes, and packing the essential things she would need.

Wendy could hardly sleep that night, all she could think about right now was seeing Sealeous face to face again. Another reason she was so excited was the fact that Owen, Chara, Ivan and Amity, were going to be there for a big tournament that was going to happen. She wasn't sure if Skei and Astrid were going to compete. Of course Wendy wouldn't be able to compete even if Sealeous rejoined her for Team Frost, since the royal family was exempt from competing in the tournament.

The following day Wendy went to work, and finished up her shift for the day. She had a small talk with her boss as she was going to be gone for 3 weeks, her excuse was, she was attending school again. With some smart word play she was able to convince her boss that she was going to school.

Wendy headed out of the restaurant and grabbed her suitcase. She headed right for the airport, while she was there, she bought her plane ticket first before buying a large cup of coffee. Going through security was a massive pain in the butt, but she knew it had to be done. Security was extra tight due to the recent death of Cynthia.

Wendy headed over to her plane gate, and sat down. Now it was just time to wait for her flight to be called. While sitting down, she read a few short stories, she ended watching a videos on the internet, and of course ate a large sum of snacks. Once her flight was called she walked up to the lady at the front of the gate. She handed her the ticket, she quickly looked at it and told her which seat she'd be in.

Wendy was quite lucky she was getting a seat in the front, which mean't leg room for a 12h flight. Wendy put in her earbuds and started blasting her music, the plane quickly filled up, there was one seat left, and that seat just so happened to be the seat beside her.

That seat was soon filled up by someone who Wendy now clearly recognized. It was that same blaziken pokemorph with black hair and soft brown eyes. It was Justin, and Wendy was kinda getting pissed off, she turned her head to face him.

"Justin, are you following me or something?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy, hey what's up! This is a big misunderstanding, I have family in Aether, and I'm going there to visit them! Also the moonlight festival is coming up, and I don't want to miss it," Justin said.

"I don't know... it's kinda suspicious that we keep running into each other," Wendy said.

"Ouch, you're a whole lot meaner when you're not working," Justin said.

"What, you got a problem with that?!" Wendy yelled.

"No no no... It's just fun to know what you're really like," Justin let out a soft smile. His smile was quite similar to how Winston would smile, but his seemed just a little too friendly.

"Fine then, I'm going to sleep don't bother me," Wendy pouted. She crossed her arms and turned away from Justin. "What is it with this guy?! I can't read him at all, he's so... awkward, who is he?" Wendy thought to herself.

While on the plane, she noticed that Justin took an unusual amount of trips to the bathroom. And each time he'd sit back down he'd look even worse than before. Wendy was starting to think that he was getting motion sickness, but after a bit he'd be back to normal.

Justin also ended up ordering lots of food on the plane, an abnormal amount of food. It got to the point where the flight attendants had to tell him to stop, since he was just tearing through all the available food. During this entire time Justin was quite awkward, and very clumsy, it made Wendy giggle a bit, actually Justin was her main form of entertainment on that long flight.

"So Justin, what's your family like?" Wendy asked.

"Oh my family... um... well they're hanging in there," Justin said. There was a sad look in his eyes, but his facial expression said 'everything is going to be fine,'.

"Hanging in there?" Wendy said.

"Well yea... we aren't exactly the richest family, and no one in my has gone to a school except for me, I'm the only one who can really get a job so... Hey let's forget all this heavy stuff, I have about 10 brothers and around 5 little sisters!" Justin said.

"Justin... I-I-... I didn't know," Wendy said.

"Hey let's forget about it! When we land I could show you my family! They love meeting anyone who wants to meet them!" Justin said.

"Uhm... alright. Sure I'd love to meet your family, plus it's not like I really know my way around the kingdom. Why don't you become my guide for Aether," Wendy said.

"Then it's a deal," Justin smiled.

"It's a deal, my name is Wendy Higgleman, and I can't wait to meet your family,".

Justin let out a soft sigh. "I'm Justin Black, and I can't wait to guide you through my home kingdom,". He took Wendy's hand up in his and gave her a firm handshake.

Once the plane landed, Wendy was awoken jarringly, but beside her was Justin. She began to poke at his face to wake him up. Justin swatted away Wendy's hand mumbling "Uh... five more minutes,".

"Justin, we've landed, come on let's get our things at the airport," Wendy said.

Justin's eyes slowly opened up, he stretched his arms and let out a loud yawn. He stood up and got in line to exit the plane, Wendy was right behind him. She was getting shoved right into him by the impatient people behind her. Once they left the plane they headed into the airport, both of them patiently waited for their luggage.

Once Wendy's big suitcase arrived, she quickly picked it up. Justin saw Wendy's big suit case and began to giggle. He handed Wendy a small metal square with two buttons in the middle. Wendy felt the square it was about the size of a tennis ball, and surprisingly felt really good in the palm of her hand.

"Huh... Justin what's this?" Wendy asked.

"You're from Nex so I wouldn't expect you know what it is. But it's called a deep storage unit, and what it basically does it can store any item, in it, except for living beings of course, and another deep storage unit. It's a heck of a lot more convenient than carrying around all that luggage," Justin said.

He took the deep storage unit and held it up to Wendy's suitcase. A bright light shot out of the storage unit, it took a quick scan of Wendy's stuff. Then almost like magic it sucked in the suitcase with a beam of light.

"I'm not really sure how it works, I'm just a user of it, most people like to keep theirs on a belt or in their pocket," Justin said.

Wendy was pleasantly surprised, she took the chain on her skirt and tied up the deep storage unit to it. Justin also handed Wendy one of the rental coats before they walked out of the airport. Wendy pulled the thick coat on tight, and took a deep breath of air. The automatic door quickly opened up and Wendy was met with blast of cold air that sent a deep chill down her spine.

She opened up her eyes and was amazed to see the beautiful mountains that Aether was well known for. There were air ships flying everywhere, and the city was quite spectacular, as it was more like a futuristic city from a comic book. The streets instead of being built of concrete like Nex the streets were made from a dull metal. And any snow that fell on the streets instantly melted away, but anyone that touched the street seemed to be perfectly fine.

Up in the sky were many different blimps with murals of Sealeous and Ultima. Most of them had the two brothers doing poses with the title 'Your Future Rulers'. While a few of them only made Wendy feel bad for Sealeous. As there were a few up in the sky where Sealeous looked sad, but beside him was feminine silhouette. The title of those ones just so happened to be 'When will the prince get married?'.

"So Wendy, we should probably find you a hotel to stay at while you're here. I have some extra cash, but don't expect anything too fancy," Justin said.

"Nah it's all good. I have some connections in this kingdom, I'm pretty sure I can get a pretty nice room," Wendy said.

Wendy pulled out her phone, and walked away from Justin for a bit. Justin didn't follow her as Wendy told him that this phone call would be important. Once she came back, she had a bright smile on her face, that was quite charming.

"So who'd you call?" Justin asked.

"Just, Sealeous, he's a friend of mine," Wendy said.

"Sealeous Omega Ventus? The 1st prince of the kingdom..." Justin said.

"Yup! He's coming to pick us up. He's a real softie, he's going to bring us to the royal palace," Wendy said.

"Ha alright suuuure Wendy, the future ruler of this kingdom prince Sealeous, is going to come here and pick us up. That's almost as fake as Cynthia's blonde hair," Justin said.

After waiting a few minutes, Justin looked up into the sky to see the royal airship descending towards them. The airship was bright white with some gold accents much similar to Ultima's royal armor. The wings of it, had helicopter propellers within the the wings. The entire bottom of it was quite reflective, and it was in a shape of a dome.

Wendy looked at Justin who's jaw was completely dropped. She couldn't help but laugh at his reaction to all this. "Well then... I guess you don't really need a guide anymore huh...".

"Now look I always keep my promises, you're going to be my guide, I just need to know where I'll be staying," Wendy said. She handed Justin her number as the royal airship landed in front of her. "Justin I'll contact you when I want you as my guide,".

"Uhm... alright," Justin said.

The front of the airship lowered down almost like drawbridge from medieval times. As it lowered down standing inside the airship were a few very important looking people. But more importantly Sealeous was standing there, he was wearing what he wore when he was back in Nex. He walked down out of the airship to greet Wendy.

Sealeous ran down to give Wendy a big hug, which she happily accepted. "Wendy, wow it's so good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you to," Wendy said.

Behind Sealeous walked out Mei'li and Ultima. The two of them were wearing extravagant clothing. A few guards walked out of the air ship and surrounded the entrance to the air ship.

While hugging Wendy, Sealeous noticed the blaziken pokemorph behind Wendy. There was a menacing look across his face, he was lip syncing, and Sealeous could read his lips perfectly. He was speaking in a language that only the royalty across every kingdom knew how to speak. The language was taught at a young age for the purpose of needing to hide important information from the public eye.

Sealeous watch Justin's lips very closely and what he said was quite alarming.

"Hey prince Sealeous, you better watch out. I assassinated Cynthia, and next is Mei'li," Justin said in the secret tongue.

Sealeous went wide eyed. Thoughts going were racing through his mind, such as. 'Who is this guy? What does he want? Is he for real and how does he know the royal tongue?'. Sealeous released Wendy from his hug.

He straightened up, "So Wendy, is that the guy you mentioned in our phone call?".

"Yeah he is, I don't want to lose him. So actually can you manage to bring two people into the royal palace? Both him and I?" Wendy said.

"Uh... sure anything for you Wendy," Sealeous said cautiously. He turned his head to Mei'li and Ultima, and quickly nodded saying in his own way that something was seriously off about Justin.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** So what did you guys think of this chapter? I'd love to know, and wow over the past few days, I have already received so many OC submissions, I've been trying to respond to as many of them as quickly as possible, but sometimes my brain can't handle all that work.

As I'm posting this right now I currently have 23 PMs all from different people, that are still waiting a response, so please be patient with me I'm trying my best.


	3. Chapter 3, Good Bye, Mei'li

Wendy and Justin stood in the royal airship as it began to lift off. Wendy thought the ride would be slightly bumpy due to how many propellers there were, but the ride was surprisingly smooth. While in the royal airship, Wendy was amazed she could see the entire capital and all of its glory. The buildings were actually gorgeous, they were all magnificently built, it wasn't like anything Wendy had seen before.

"Wendy, what do you think of the kingdom I'm about to rule over?" Sealeous asked.

"Sealeous, it's beautiful! Are those buildings made out of glass? They're so clear, how'd your kingdom afford that much glass?!" Wendy asked.

"Oh Wendy, those buildings aren't made out of glass, it's built from ice. Aether is the only kingdom that can do this, thanks to how cold it is here," Sealeous said.

"Incredible, I never thought that something could be built out of ice! Sealeous, is it true that everyone who lives in the country area all live in igloos?" Wendy questioned.

"Ha ha ha, no that isn't true, those people live in homes we provide for them. People who live in igloos are typically further up north who aren't a part of the kingdom, they're more of traveling monks," Sealeous said.

Wendy stood there at the window of the dome. Sealeous turned his attention towards Justin who was covered in sweat, the blaziken pokemorph looked quite nervous. But Sealeous could not just ignore what Justin did before he got on the royal airship.

Sealeous walked up to Justin. "Hey, um... so on the phone I heard your name is Justin, is that correct?".

"Y-yes y-your majesty," Justin said, as he quickly bowed before Sealeous.

"Please you don't have to be so formal with me. Look I just want to make sure what you said to me was just a bluff or if you were telling the truth," Sealeous said.

"What, no look I'm supposed to be an actor for the live show at the big summer fest. I was chosen by the 1st princess of Tsu herself, and I was just practicing my lines. It's in a language I don't understand, so anytime that I get the chance, I practice my lines. If what I said offended you my majesty I am so sorry," Justin cried out.

"Guards do a background check on this man immediately," Sealeous commanded.

This caught Wendy's eye as Justin was quickly being pinned on the ground, and his belongings were being taken for further examination. "Sealeous hold on! What are you doing?!".

"I don't trust this guy's story one bit," Sealeous said.

The guards started to use many different machines on Justin. The machines were quite unique looking, they looked as if they had come out of a sci-fi movie. Above Justin was what looked to be a full record of everything he has done his entire life. It stated his date of birth and other various things. The picture of him was kind of entertaining as in the picture he looked quite awkward. The picture of Justin was him being wide eyed with a really goofy smile, that just made Wendy laugh.

Sealeous put his hands out and started digging through Justin's files. He went over to the section labeled 'occupation', and was surprised to see that Justin was telling the truth. It turns out Justin was an actor, and nothing more. He was starring in one of princess Aiko's movies, where he would be the villain. The role included speaking in the royal tongue, as kind of an inside line for royalty to pick up on.

"Guards, let him go, he's clean," Sealeous tried to get out. There was still something extremely fishy about Justin, but by checking his records, Justin was a law abiding citizen of Aether.

"Oh thank you my majesty!" Justin cried out.

"Please, you don't have to be so formal with me, just call me Sealeous,".

Justin stood up. "Of course, if that is what you wish Sealeous... uh... sir,".

"Eh... whatever close enough," Sealeous said.

After a few minutes, of casual conversation between everyone on the royal airship, they all landed at the royal palace. Both Wendy and Justin were amazed at the sight they saw. It was a multi dome shaped building. There was one large dome and it was surrounded by many others. Behind the palace was a garden completely made of ice, and there were several ice sculptures scattered across the area.

As the royal airship began its descend, Wendy and Justin both found out that the ship they were in was also one of the domes that surrounded one of the main domes. The ship docked, and the floor beneath them began to lower down. Wendy was amazed at the lights going by, the sight was just simply breath taking.

Once they reached the bottom the the tunnel two large doors slid open to reveal the inside of a royal palace. Wendy was amazed, she couldn't believe that Sealeous lived in this place. It was basically a scene from out of a fairytale. There was a massive chandelier at the top of the dome, the chandelier was made from fine crystal. The furniture was exquisite and the fountains inside the building were quite tasteful.

"Well Wendy, what do you think?" Sealeous asked.

Mei'li turned to her boyfriend. "That's so cute, Sealeous asking how a guest feels about his home,".

"It's really the first time Sealeous has tried to impress someone," Ultima said.

The guards were surprised by Sealeous' statement, as he usually doesn't say that to anyone. Not even guests that the other royal members bring. Wendy soon asked where her room was going to be, and Sealeous handed her a card. She held the card in her hand, but it was just a thin piece of plastic with some weight to it.

"Wendy, that card will give you unrestricted access to any area within the royal palace, except for the basement. It's also programed to guide you to your room, just hold it up to the scanners scattered across the palace," Sealeous said.

"Thanks Sealeous," Wendy put the card in her wallet and turned to Justin. "So Justin now that my room is all sorted out, you want to guide me around the city?".

"Uh no offense, but wouldn't you rather have the prince guide you around? I'm just a regular citizen, I don't think you'll have such a great experience with me," Justin said.

"Nah, let's just go, plus I don't want to be swamped in paparazzi. Sealeous and I were able to hang out in Nex cause he wasn't nearly as well known there, but here in his home kingdom... I doubt I'll even be able to see the sky," Wendy said.

"Heh, good point. Alright, I'll be happy to guide you around the city!" Justin happily said.

The two of them walked out of the royal palace. Justin took Wendy to multiple spots in the capital that were great for sight seeing. With Justin as her guide Wendy got to see a massive ice sculpture of many different fictional heroes. There was a full ice garden with multiple different flowers that could only grow in the chilling weather of Aether. The two of them tried lots of street food, Wendy enjoyed that the most. Back in Nex the street food happened to be roasted fruit and berries on sticks, but here in Aether all the street food was various types of warm soups.

After dealing enough with the cold Wendy and Justin decided to settle down in a local bar. The two of them ended up ordering food, as they were getting hungry. Wendy tried ordering a salad, only to find out how expensive vegetables were in Aether, so she settled on a light meat dish. Justin had ordered himself two beers and a rare steak.

Once their food came around Justin opened up both of the beers. He slid one beer over to Wendy, who was quite surprised at the offer.

"Oh hey... I don't if you knew this, but I'm 16 I can't drink," Wendy said. There was a rosy blush across her cheeks, they were rosy from Justin's kind offer.

"Maybe in Nex, but you're here in Aether, you're the legal drinking age here. I'm 18 by the way. Aren't you curious of what alcohol tastes like? Come on just a sip I promise you'll love it," Justin said.

Wendy saw the bottle in front of her, it was building up condensation, and it looked quite refreshing. She held the bottle in her hand to find that it was cooling to the touch. She held it up to her nose, the scent was slightly similar to that of wine, or of the wine she found in her house. She held the bottle up to her lips and took a big gulp.

"Cough cough cough! What?! Beer is carbonated?! Cough cough cough," Wendy yelled.

"Wow you really are a first timer at this! But how's the taste?" Justin laughed.

"Yeah it doesn't taste bad," Wendy said as she took her second sip. At first the drink seemed a little bit too biter for her taste, but as the more she drank, the more she started to crave the next sip.

"Just remember, the one thing that beer won't do for you, is get you drunk. Are you a true silver eyed zoroark?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, why?" Wendy said.

"It's just that your metabolism won't allow you to get drunk, maybe if you were a blue eyed zoroark, but as a silver one, you won't be able to get drunk. I always found it strange how silver eyed zoroarks could never get drunk, but they're quite susceptible to other medications," Justin said.

"Hey why would I even want to get drunk? Also yeah pain killers work wonders for me when I have a headache so I guess that's true," Wendy asked.

"Anyway it's getting late we should probably head to the royal palace and drop you off. Do you remember your way? Or will I have to guide you?" Justin asked.

"Yaaawwwn! Oh man... when did I get so sleepy, yeah can you guide me please. I also wouldn't mind you carrying me," Wendy sleepily said.

Justin was pleased to see Wendy's eyes slowly droop. He enjoyed seeing her trying desperately to stay awake. "Very good the sleeping pills Thor gave me are working great. I'm surprised that Wendy didn't notice them in her beer, she'll be perfect for my plans. The 1st step to assassinating Mei'li, Ultima's royal guard has been cleared," Justin thought to himself.

He paid for both his and Wendy's food. He held Wendy with quite some care. She was gently sleeping in his arms, peacefully snoozing away. Justin had a wide grin on his face, and it was quite hard for him to hold back his menacing laughter. He went into the a small men's washroom, and placed Wendy in one of the stalls.

He reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet. He looked around in her wallet looking for one specific item, after the last fold he looked in, there it was, the card that gave Wendy access to the royal palace.

"Oh man! I thought I'd have to kill a guard to get one of these, but since Wendy is a guest, there might be some areas that are locked off to this card," Justin said. He took the card and held it up to his phone, a line of code started to run and asses the card. Soon an entire map of the royal palace came up on Justin's phone, but something took him by quite the surprise.

On his map the areas that were green would were the places he could go with Wendy's card. With Wendy's card he'd have access to every single room in the entire royal palace including prince Sealeous' personal bedroom, which is a place most guards don't have access to. Wendy even had access to override the security system, which took Justin by surprise. The only place he wasn't allowed was the basement, which wasn't really important for his goal.

"Phone, please copy the code of this card and apply it to our NFC signal output," Justin said.

The phone screen was soon filled up with many different lines of coded, each big section of code took a while to load, and each time an error message came up, that was a pain in the ass. But eventually Justin had the entire function of Wendy's card in his phone. He put the card right back into Wendy's wallet and proceeded to pick her back up.

Justin licked his lips as he stared at Wendy. "I don't give a damn who you are. I can't wait to abuse your connections to the prince,".

While on the way to the royal palace, Justin hit some pressure points on Wendy's body to force her to summon multiple daggers from cut. Wendy was asleep the entire time so she didn't feel a thing. The reason Justin needed daggers built from a pokemorph's energy is so they could dissipate, effectively destroying the evidence.

He pulled out a deep storage unit to hold Wendy's daggers. He soon walked over to the royal palace to drop Wendy off. Once he did, Sealeous thanked him for bringing Wendy back. Once the door closed, Justin waited in the ice garden for the lights in the main dome to turn off.

While waiting Justin decided that it'd be a good time to prepare. "Phone please pull up the recorded file that we have on Mei'li,". On Justin's phone a picture of Mei'li came up with her exact move set, fighting style, her preferred options in a fight, predictable fighting attacks she does, and most importantly, all of her Grifta Attacks described in extreme detail.

"Yeeesh! Ultima has one hell of a royal guard there. It'll be bad if we end up in a one on one duel, she'll be able to take my life with one attack. I'll have to catch her by surprise," Justin thought.

Out of his assassin styled hoodie he pulled out a pair of black gloves. As he finished putting on the gloves, electricity began to spark around his hands. He smiled at the sight, and this was quite convenient, but the lights in the main dome finally turned off.

Justin took a deep breath in as he clenched his fist. "Your words Wendy... Your job gets easier the more you do it, I hope you were speaking the truth,".

Justin ran up to the front door of the royal palace, but he quickly hid behind one of the ice towers. It was a good thing this ice tower was quite opaque, or Justin would have been spotted instantly. He soon put in his ear buds and got out his playlist of many different remixes of mission impossible.

Justin ran right at the guards, who now quickly took notice at him. Both of the put up their weapons, and fired off a blast of energy at him. Justin quickly slid underneath both energy blasts. He quickly fired two embers behind him, those embers soon bounced off of the ice sculpture and pierced right through both guard's heads. Their bodies fell to the ground, and as Justin slid towards them he cushioned their fall.

He dusted off his shoulders and held his phone up to the scanner. "Access granted,".

He walked in the front door, only to see a large amount of guards standing there. There were many different pokemorphs ranging from beartics to mamoswines. They were all heavily armed with close quarters combat weapons.

"Heeey... there... how you guys doin?" Justin nervously said. There was a visible sweat building up on neck.

Every guard didn't need speak a word, as they all began to charge at him. Justin's body erupted into an explosion of smoke, He quickly jumped up into the air he made multiple shots all around himself. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that he heard the guards dropping likes flies. "Hey phone, are you locking all the doors?"

On the screen of Justin's phone, "All doors now have restricted access to every single card except for yours,".

"Thank you for this amazing AI Thor," Justin praised. He landed as the smoke began to clear out. Around him lay the dead bodies of every guard that happened to be in that room. He soon pulled out his phone and pulled up the footage on the security cameras. The AI on his phone soon deleted all footage that happened within the last hour, it also just so happened to turn off the recording function for the next couple of hours.

Justin pulled up the current footage and found out that Mei'li was in the kitchen, she was clearly preparing something special. She had this bright blush on her face that Justin found quite charming. Anyway Justin made his way over to the kitchen, using the deep storage unit he pulled out one of Wendy's daggers, to wedge open the door slowly, as to not make a noise.

Standing there in a beautiful white apron was Mei'li, Ultima's personal royal guard. She was also known around the kingdom for being the one to win Ultima's heart. He pulled up Wendy's knife and began to slowly walk up to her. He reeled back his arm and with a quick thrust whipped the knife at Mei'li's head, soon after he threw two more blades at the wall.

Mei'li quickly turned around and grabbed the baking tray, she pulled it up and blocked her head from being stabbed. She quickly heard a pinging noise, but was too slow to react, a sharp pain shot up both of her legs. She looked down to see two daggers made from energy in her knees. She fell down to the ground, she looked up, but to be met with a blast of smoke to her eyes. Her eyes were burning, she was unable to see. Her vision was blurry and the pain was just too great to focus, she felt herself being forced down on the ground.

Justin's hand was surrounded by a field of electricity, "Oh Thor making my job not a stealthy one. Why did you not want the lethal strike to leave a cut, oh well,". Justin slammed his hand right onto Mei'li's mouth and began to unleash thousands of volts into her body.

Mei'li wasn't able to squirm or break free, instead all of her muscles began to contract. She closed her eyes, and as she did so the pain stopped. With the little strength she had left, she slowly opened up her eyes to see her killer leave the room, she wasn't able to say a word, not that she could.

"Ultima... I-I'm s-sorry,". Was the one thought that echoed throughout her mind.

(-0-)

Once Justin was away from the royal palace, he pulled out his phone and called his employer. His phone rang for quite awhile, but the person on the other end eventually picked up.

"Scarlet, are you finished assassinating your two targets?" The voice was deep and muffled, as in the world of assassination, it was a good practice for the employer and assassin to not know each other. But in this case the assassin knew who his employer was, but the employer didn't know the assassin by his real name.

"Hey Thor, Alright so I've killed Cynthia and Mei'li for you. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Justin asked.

"No, but I'm not letting you go just yet. Remember your team mate is always close by watching your every move, we may have erased his original memories, but make sure you keep an eye on him as well. We wouldn't want those original memories resurfacing. Make sure that crobat doesn't fall out of line," Thor said.

"As your personal assassin, I won't let you down. I did my part of the job, and he better do his in assassinating Sealeous," Justin said.

(-0-)

Mei'li slowly opened up her eyes, only to feel that her face was quite wet. The room she was in was well lit, almost blinding. Once her eyes finally adjusted to the bright light, in front of her face was Ultima. He was broken, he was a mess of tears, he was holding her hand tightly. She looked around and saw everyone with sad faces.

"I... I-I-I was s-so scared... Mei'li please never do that to me ok," Ultima cried.

"Ugh... what happened, my head his killing me, and my chest hurts," Mei'li said.

"Mei'li you were assassinated, luckily Wendy over here happened to know pressure point therapy to start your heart again. Who ever attacked has covered up their tracks quite well, we couldn't even find a trace of DNA from who ever attacked you. Do you have any idea what they look like?" Sealeous said.

"No I don't have any idea, all I remember is getting attacked with energy based blades, similar to the blades Wendy can create. He also used electricity to attack me, the culprit might be an electric type," Mei'li said.

"Well who ever killed the other guards in the main dome was clearly a fire type, due to the deep burns they all received," Sealeous said. "I think we're dealing with a serious assassin here, and I have a pretty good idea who it is," Sealeous said.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** Well there you guys go another chapter! School is coming up, since march break is almost finished, so I won't be able to post another chapter for quite awhile, but I'll still try to get them done as quickly as possible.

Anyway just tell me what you guys thought of this chapter, I'd love to know. There's a ton of small details in this one, let's see if anyone picked up on them.


	4. Chapter 4, Sealeous the New King

**Author Notes:** Some of the content in this chapter might be a little dark depending on who you are. Anyway reader discretion is advised.

(-0-)

Justin happened to be in a private gym training with his battle partner. He was going at it on a punching bag. With all of his might Justin, thrusted his fist right into the punching bag, a visible sweat was creeping up on his brow. He took off his hoodie leaving him in a plain red shirt that was soaked in his sweat. There were sweat lines around his neck and all the way down his back. He threw a few more punches, before running out of breath.

"So... oh man... so tired... Winston, how'd I do?" Justin puffed.

"Awful like usual, you're only reaching about 2lbs per hit," Winston said.

Justin took a good look at his partner, only cause his partner said his punches were weak. Winston had some amber eyes, and messy purple hair. He was a crobat pokemorph meaning he had four wings coming out of his back, but Winston had didn't have ears poking out the top of his head, he had a rare trait that people would call human ears. Winston had two bionic wings, which happened to be his bottom wings. For clothes he wore a ragged school uniform, that he refused to change out of for some reason.

"Alright Mr. Star how do you suggest I get a stronger punch?" Justin asked.

"Well you could start by using your lower body. A punch's power comes from the lower body, and not the upper body," Winston said.

"Alright if you say so," Justin said. He got into a stance that looked a bit more stable than his usual standing poses. He clenched his fists and twisted his whole body, he took a good swing, only to hit air. As his fist passed through the air it made a soft whistling sound.

"My god... you really are the worst at this, by using your lower body, not only have you managed to have a weaker punch, but you completely missed the punching bag," Winston said.

"Look I've never been a good close quarters combat kind of guy. I've always been a long range fighter," Justin said.

"Those are some words I thought I'd never hear from a blaziken," Winston said.

"Alright shut up," Justin said.

"We could try sparring," Winston said.

"No way you'd beat me easily. Not a close quarters fighter remember," Justin said.

"How about this, I'll allow you to use your assassin fighting style, that means you can bounce your embers off of the walls in this building," Winston said.

A big smirk spread across Justin's face, as his heart instantly was filled with anticipation. "Alright Winston, let's do this. No crying after losing ok,".

"I won't be the one crying," Winston said.

The two of them headed to a battlefield that happened to be in the private gym. It was a decently sized battlefield, but it wasn't anything fancy. The lines looked brand new, but both Winston and Justin knew that these lines were very old, due to the fact that basically no one was a professional battler in Aether.

Justin stood on his end, and got into another one of his weak fighting stances. Winston stood on his end and put his hands in his pockets. He couldn't wait to see what his partner could do with his assassin fighting style, since he has only heard things about Justin from Thor.

"Alright Justin, I'm ready whenever you are," Winston said.

Justin instantly charged right at Winston. He quickly fired off two shots to the left and right. He soon shot of an ember behind him and towards the roof. He quickly slid sending smoke out from his ankles to conceal everything.

Winston was in the field of smoke, he could hear pinging noises all around himself, he soon felt the heat of a few embers headed towards his head. He quickly ducked only to see the embers fall down at a downward angle, those embers soon bounced off the ground, off the walls and hit Winston right in the torso.

Winston instantly knew he was going to have to use his echolocation for this fight. There was a ring of embers quickly closing in on him, he quickly jumped up to avoid all of them, but as he did so he was quite surprised to see each ember bounce off of each other. Two embers bounced off of the ground making contact with Winston sending him to the crashing back to the ground.

Winston saw a few more embers headed his way. This time he stood up to put his wings in front of his body to block the embers. Using his echolocation quickly found Justin in the smoke, with his echolocation he saw Justin firing off multiple shots mid air.

"Alright Justin, I've had enough of this. Take this! Ghostly Howl!" Winston yelled. He opened up his mouth, and a blast of sound erupted from Winston's body, instantly blowing the smoke away. The blast of sound quickly punched Justin out of the air and right into the back wall.

Winston quickly disappeared into thin air, and appeared right behind Justin. Justin quickly looked over his shoulder, the scared look in his eyes showed the difference between him and Winston's level of strength. Winston quickly gripped Justin by the back of his neck and threw him to the ground. He slammed his elbow right into Justin's stomach, the strike sounded like a gun shot, and the strike sent cracks throughout the entire battlefield.

There was a large pain swelling in Justin's stomach, he felt like crying at that very moment, but he refused to cry in front of his battle partner. After Winston got off of him, Justin couldn't move, he lay there in the ground clenching his stomach. The pain was spreading throughout his entire body. His stomach felt like the sun, and his head now had a pounding headache.

Winston stood up, and held out his hand towards Justin. "Are we done?".

Justin held out his hand. "Yeah we're done, can you take me to a healing center please?".

"Alright, I can drop you off near a healing center, remember I'm not allowed to be seen in public. Thor's orders," Winston said.

"Yeah, it's all good," Justin said.

(-0-)

Sealeous, Ultima and Mei'li were all in the basement of the royal palace. There they were going over the events that transcribed last night. They needed to know how the assassin broke in, managed to take down so many guards, how he jammed the royal palace's security system, and most importantly who was the assassin.

Sealeous slammed his fist on the table. "Damn it! How? I can't find any flaws in the system that happened last night. It's like he was a part of the system itself, I tried to trace the card he used, but the code of his card was altered so its completely hidden now. Every time I trace the card it only leads me to every single card of the guards who died that night," Sealeous thought.

"Ultima, can you at least help out over here?" Sealeous yelled.

"Oh, right," Ultima said. He was holding on tight to Mei'li who was still recovering from her assassination, but it wasn't too bad, she just had a small headache. "Alright so I have an idea on how he could have broken in, he must have stolen one of the cards within the royal palace,".

"But Ultima, we already searched everyone for missing cards. Everyone has their cards, with their fingerprints on them. There's no possible way the killer stole a single card," Sealeous said. "We know the assassin used a card due to he opened up the front door, but I do have a sneaking suspicion on who our killer might be. It's only a hunch, but I do have an idea, based on Mei'li's description of him," Sealeous said.

Sealeous held out his hand towards the holographic image, he started to pull out multiple files, until he settled down on a small and tiny file. He opened it up and as a profile image, the image was only a silhouette of an average sized male. The date of birth was unknown, age was unknown, name was unknown, but he did have a nickname.

"Sealeous, what kind of file is that? Everything is unknown, except for his height and weight which is an estimated measurement mind you," Ultima said.

"This guy is known as Scarlet Witch. I only knew about him recently when the 2nd princess of Nex took over. She said that this man was the one to kill her older sister. She gave me every single bit of information on him. Scarlet Witch is a very secretive assassin even to the world of assassins, most people outside of important royal members know about him. There is little information on his fighting style other than he prefers to fight from a distance," Sealeous said.

"But, the person who attacked me fought up close," Mei'li said.

"I said prefers, I never said he only fights from a distance," Sealeous said.

"Well come on Sealeous, we have to put this on hold for now. We have to get going to your royal ceremony, King Sealeous," Mei'li said.

"Yes, of course, I'll also have to arrange the funeral to honor everyone who died last night," Sealeous said. "Should we tell Wendy to get ready?".

"Yup, and don't worry I already picked out a dress for her!" Mei'li squealed. Mei'li held her head. "Ouch I should really stop squealing, it hurts my own head,".

(-0-)

Wendy was in her room setting up her things. If she was going to be staying in Aether for a while, she might as well try and get comfortable. She put up her alarm clock, and got a little lamp on the desk that was in her room. The room was a quite similar to the houses of Nex, presumably because Sealeous wanted her to feel at home.

Wendy looked over to her door, as she heard it slide open. Standing in the doorway was Mei'li, she was holding a bright red dress and a few accessories.

"Hey, um... what's that for?" Wendy asked.

"I know this is sudden, but Sealeous' royal ceremony is going to be starting soon. By law everyone in the royal palace, guest or not must attend. So I'm here to make you look somewhat decent for a royal ceremony," Mei'li said.

"Alright, just don't go overboard," Wendy said. She sat down on her bed as she watched Mei'li unpack the clothes she brought with her. She watched Mei'li pull out a bright red dress, a few sets of earrings, and some various types of jewelry.

Wendy was taken over to her mirror where Mei'li soon began to style her hair. It was nothing much, but Mei'li did end up curling the ends of her hair. Wendy soon put on the red dress, there were straps over her shoulders. The top part of the dress was very tight, which showed off Wendy's small chest. The skirt of the dress fell down to her mid thigh, she wore some brown furred boots.

Mei'li soon added on Wendy's bright blue earrings. She used a magnetic earring that weren't too strong as not to hurt Wendy's sensitive ears. While putting on Wendy's earrings, Mei'li noticed a few faded bite marks on Wendy's ears.

"Wendy, there are bite marks on your ears, I know bite marks on ears for your species lasts a long time, about 2 years right? Who was the lucky guy?" Mei'li asked.

"Oh those... that person is no longer around, but those bite marks were from Winston. They're starting to fade away now, so they don't really matter anymore," Wendy said. There was a bright blush on her face, as she was thinking of what Winston would think of her now.

"Oh... sorry, I-I-I... Wendy, I didn't know, that Winston was the one," Mei'li said.

"Hey it's fine, you were just curious. It's been two years, I think it's time to move on. I knew Winston more than anyone, and he'd want me to keep moving forward," Wendy said.

"Alright then," Mei'li said.

The two of them didn't really like any of the bracelets, so they just decided to not use them. Once Wendy was ready, both her and Mei'li walked out of the royal palace and into the royal airship. Sealeous was in an extravagant set of armor that had many different depictions of legendary creatures from long ago. He wore a shiny black cape with a dark blue underside. On the left side of his armor was the Aetherian royal crest, which was a symbol for a new king. The symbol was that of big golden cogs in front of a shield.

Standing beside Sealeous was quite an intimidating person. It was someone who Wendy didn't recognize, and even stranger she was in her mega evolution. She was a mega absol meaning that she had wings that fold down to her mid thighs, and big horn poking out the side of her head. She looked to be about as old as Justin. She had bright emerald eyes, and quite a serious look. Her hair was swept off to the side with some black and white highlights, she also had it tied into a neat ponytail. Her skin was quite fair, and when Wendy looked at the girl's build she was happy to see that she was flatter than herself.

"Everyone, I'd like you all to meet my personal guard. She'll be introduced to the public during my ceremony," Sealeous said.

"Congratulations bro! I didn't even know you picked yourself a personal guard," Ultima walked up to Sealeous' guard. He held out his hand towards her. "Hello, it is an honor to meet you my name is Ultima Alpha Ventus,".

"Oh no, the honor is all mine prince Ultima. My name is Rollis," She bowed in respect for the prince. "I am quite honored and blessed to be the personal guard for your older brother,".

"Well it's just us in the royal airship, you can power out of you mega evolution. I wouldn't want you to wear yourself out," Ultima said.

"Oh prince Ultima, I appreciate your concern, but I am unable to become a regular absol. I am a permanent mega evolution believe it or not," Rollis said.

"A permanent mega evolution? Don't you ever feel tired, a mega evolution uses an incredible amount of energy, most people that can mega evolve can only stay in that form for 60 seconds at most, how are you getting the energy to sustain the form?" Ultima asked.

"Oh well... that's um," Rollis said. She was slightly nervous to give an answer, but that's when Wendy decided to speak up.

Wendy was standing there in the royal airship, she couldn't help but feel as if she was being watched. With her sensitive vision she was able to see someone who was standing near Rollis or was that person floating she could't really tell. That person was staring right at her, and that presence alone was intimidating to say the least.

"Alright Rollis, who is that person floating around you? He keeps staring at me," Wendy said.

Rollis was quite surprised at what Wendy had said. Rollis soon responded with a, "who are you?".

"I'm Wendy. I'm one of Sealeous' friends. Now won't you please answer my question. Who's that person floating around you?" Wendy said.

"I'm ssssurrrprrised yyyoouuuu foouuunnnnd mmmmmeeee. Not mmmmmaaaaannnny peeeoooplee caaaannnn seeee meee,".

Everyone except for Rollis and Sealeous were in awe of the mysterious voice filled the entire airship. There was a cold chill inside of the entire airship, everyone instantly looked towards Sealeous. But he quickly denied anyone of accusing him of using his chilling frost abilities.

"Wendy, how can you see Wolf?" Rollis asked.

"Is that his name? Anyway I can't see anything, I can only see the way the air moves as he moves," Wendy said.

"Well Ultima, there you go that's how I sustain my permanent mega evolution. Due to the energy output Wolf is giving me, I have to be in this mega evolution at all times or else I'd die. Without a host for Wolf to use, he'd also end up disappearing. But don't worry we have a mutual relationship, neither one of us is upset with the other," Rollis explained.

The royal airship soon landed, as the front door dropped Sealeous was out in the front. Behind and beside him were multiple guards, who were heavily armed from head to toe. As he walked out a golden path spread out before his feet, and all of his adoring followers were held back by even more guards. Rollis stepped out and stood at the right hand side of Sealeous.

Ultima and Mei'li stepped out of the royal airship, they too were also surrounded by guards who were heavily armed from head to toe. As they walked they signaled for Wendy to come forward which is what she did. She didn't do anything drastic, but she just walked calmly along side Ultima and Mei'li.

(-0-)

Up in one of the towers at the royal meeting was a familiar crobat. With his echolocation he was able to detect everyone who was walking on the royal pathway. Today his target was to assassinate prince Sealeous before he becomes the king of Aether. As he was slowly analyzing the guards and all their equipment something caught him off guard.

Winston quickly pulled out his phone. "Thor there are two more people that we didn't see coming. There's a female mega evolved absol at Sealeous' right hand side, and a female silver eyed zoroark behind prince Ultima and princess Mei'li,".

"What?! Mei'li is still alive?! Scarlet reported to that he electrocuted her! I even got the signal that he used the glove on her. Gallium, just wait for that mega absol to turn into a regular absol, her mega form won't last for long. She's probably just using it as an intimidation weapon," Thor said.

"Sir, she's been in that form for more than 5mins. If she can hold a mega evolution for that long, there's no telling how far her physical abilities can go. And I doubt I'll be able to beat a silver eyed zoroark without Scarlet here,". Winston said.

"Oh hey! Guys! Oh my gosh, sorry it took so long to hack into this line, anyway. Thor it's me Scarlet and I'm at the royal meeting right now, I'm well aware that I didn't do my job correctly and I'm sorry. Anyway I'm here to help assassinate Sealeous, I'm pretty sure that takes priority right now," Justin said.

"I'm afraid you're correct Scarlet, you two know what to do. I'll leave you guys to do what you do best. Just remember if you fail to assassinate your targets, you guys might be in some big trouble from the other kingdoms. I'll try my best to protect you guys from the shadows, but it might be quite difficult," Thor said.

"Thank you," Justin said

"Thank you," Winston said.

*Thor hangs up*

"Alright Winston, you take out that silver eyed zoroark, and I'll take out that mega absol. After that go take out Mei'li. Once those three are taken out we'll go after Sealeous, try to ignore Ultima as much as possible. He'll protect Mei'li over his own brother any day understand," Justin said.

"Alright," Winston said.

(-0-)

Justin was in the crowd as he slowly put on a bandana over the bottom half of his face to hide his identity. It was just a cheap bandana that he had bought from a store, but he went to great lengths to hide his purchase at the store. He slowly worked his way towards the front of the crowd being careful not to be seen by the prince. But soon enough he let out a small stream of smoke throughout the entire crowd, once he decided that there was enough smoke, his entire body erupted into a dome of smoke quickly covering the stage.

Wendy, Ultima and Mei'li were all separated from Sealeous within the smoke. There were screams of confusion from the entire crowd as people started to run. Guards led the audience out of the ceremony. Wendy, Ultima and Mei'li could all hear someone quickly running around them. Soon all three of them were separated from each other by another explosion of smoke.

Wendy quickly summoned out her katana using cut. The person running around her smelt familiar, the scent of that person was definitely male. His movements were fast, they were too fast, even Wendy had trouble picking up on position. She tensed up getting ready to strike her opponent the moment her opponent popped out of the smoke. Soon she felt herself being swept out from underneath, she closed her eyes as she felt someone put their hand over her nose and mouth. She felt a thick slimy fluid enter into her body from that person who held their hand against her face. She soon took her katana and stabbed that individual in their torso, she heard a grunt of pain. But soon her opponent began to force even more fluid down her mouth and nasal passage. The burning pain of having something shoved down her nose was indescribable, it didn't hurt a whole lot, but the pain was still gripping. Gripping enough to bring tears forming in her eyes.

Wendy soon fell to the ground as her attacker soon fled right into the smoke. She let out a few coughs, and struggled to stand back up. Her vision was blurry, and her entire body was struggling to support itself. She fell back to her knees as her body broke out into hives across the entire surface of her skin. It soon became hard to breathe, and she could taste a large amount of blood building up in her mouth.

Sealeous was completely surrounded by smoke, but by his side was his personal guard. "Hold on Sealeous, I'll protect you,".

"There will be no need for that. I will fight along side you," Sealeous said. He soon summoned out a frosty two handed broad sword. He held it to his side and got into a stance that would even shake Thor himself.

Rollis smiled at the prince, she began to focus as a large amount of dark energy pooled into her hands. She put her hands together as a gust of wind began to whip around her entire body. A dark purple aura danced around her body, as the aura finished sparking around her entire body, she separated her hands. As she separated her hands a bow began to form, she had summoned a long bow to use as a weapon.

Multiple embers were shot towards Sealeous and Rollis' way. Sealeous got his guard up, but Rollis stayed still as if everything was ok. Soon a shadowy figure appeared right behind her body. Wolf soon began to block every single ember with ease. More embers were fired towards them, but each one was deflected by Wolf's careful eye.

Rollis held up her bow and quickly fired off a few shots into the smoke. Sealeous took notice that Rollis' arrows were blades made from night slash. Those arrows moved through the smoke as if they had a mind of their own. They soon found their way quickly stabbing both Winston and Justin. Rollis smiled as she heard a two loud thuds hit the ground.

Justin was clenching onto his shoulder as a burning pain was sweeping over his entire body. He looked over to see a blade of night slash deeply embedded in his shoulder. He took his hand and held onto that blade, he tried to pull it out, but the feeling was just too painful. Winston was in the exact same boat as he was. Winston had a blade stuck into one of his wings, but the pain didn't faze him at all.

"Scarlet, I believe it would be a good time to retreat," Winston said.

"Gallium, I would have to agree," Justin said. The two of them were using their code names as not to give away their real identities incase, someone were to hear their voices.

Justin's body erupted into an even bigger dome of smoke, allowing both of the assassins to escape without a single trace.

After a bit the smoke began to clear up, Sealeous thought he was in the clear, but he soon saw a sight that shook him to his core. Wendy was on the ground, she was curled up into a tiny ball, there was a pool of blood in front of her. She began to cough up more blood adding to the puddle. Her entire body was covered in hives, and there was a visible sweat on her body.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** Well there you guys go another chapter. Just tell me your thoughts like usual, but of course there's more now.

Tell me your thoughts of Rollis and Wolf. The new OC's that are being introduced to this fic. Big thanks to " **EmeraldGreenz** " for submitting these two. Just like every new OC/OC's that gets introduced into the fic, here are my thoughts on the characters.

I just really like them. They were well made, and easy to understand. But most importantly they were unique, you came up with an idea that no other OC had, and I really enjoyed that. It also felt like the character was designed to fit into the world, so that's why it was so easy to adapted her into the story.

Thank you so much for submitting Rollis and Wolf, they are much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5, Steps to Recovery

**Author Notes:** Some of the content in this chapter people might find somewhat disturbing. Viewer description is advised.

(-0-)

Wendy could barely see out of her own eyes, she could just barely hear the cries of Sealeous. Constant waves of blistering pain swept over her body again and again. Tears were streaming down her face, and she was building up quite the sweat. The coughs burned the most, as each time the urge to cough burned throughout her chest. Wendy tried to resist the coughs, but as each one came out a another wave of burning pain shook her to her very core. Her skin was burning, it felt like there were many different needles poking into her skin at the same time. Breathing was hard, each breath felt like she was inhaling nothing but her father's smoke. Each breath felt as if her lungs were getting crushed by a thousand ton lead weight.

"Yumi, can you save her?" Sealeous cried. He begged the royal healer to help out in this situation, but even for someone of her skill this would be tough.

The healer was an audino pokemorph. She had long pink hair that ran down to the base of her back. She had bright red eyes, and a nice skin complexion. She looked quite frail, but that was to be expected from a healer.

"Your Highness, the poison that has entered her system has spread throughout her entire body, except for the brain. By this point she is beyond saving, we don't have the resources in Aether to deal with a poison this potent," Yumi said.

"No, we must have the resources! I am the king of this Aether now, there must be a way!" Sealeous yelled. There was a strong sense of desperation weaved into his voice.

Yumi could sense this desperation. "Your Highness, the only thing that will help her is a ripe peacha berry, and the odds of finding one of those in Aether are basically zero,".

Yumi soon gave Wendy a ton of pain killers, but she knew this wouldn't help one bit, she was simply doing to this to calm down the young king. Sealeous soon walked out of the infirmary.

"Guards! Gather around!" Sealeous commanded.

Various guards who were heavily armed soon came to Sealeous' aid. They all bowed before him with their heads down. Each one of them patiently waited for orders. "Guards, I command all of you to go around the capital looking for ripe peacha berries! If a peacha berry is within someone's possession, you will approach them peacefully. Any and all peacha berries that you retrieve must be done in a peaceful manner," Sealeous commanded.

One of the guards raised his head. "Uh... your Majesty, with all due respect, the chances of finding a peacha berry in Aether is going to be impossible,".

A few of the other guards soon began to say the same thing. The seeds of doubt had been sowed into their hearts. Each and every guard in front of Sealeous had either a look of confusion or a look of straight up arrogance. But each one of them headed out the door of the royal palace to look for a peacha berry.

(-0-)

Winston and Justin were up on a roof of some random building. Justin did appreciate that Winston was cleaning out the wounds he endured from trying to assassinate the new king of Aether. It was quite a good thing that a crobat's saliva was a natural antibacterial slime, and pain killer. Essentially Winston was licking Justin's wounds.

"Hey Winston, I really appreciate you cleaning out my wounds, but do you really have to use your tongue like that?" Justin asked.

"Well of course, if I spat on my hands and rubbed it into the wound, my saliva's properties would bascially be gone," Winston said.

"So we failed to assassinate the new king. You also poisoned the person I'm trying to get close to, so I can abuse her connections. Anyway, I'm going to save her, you got any peacha berries on you?" Justin asked.

"Yeah I do," Winston said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ripe peacha berry. He handed it over to Justin who simply put them into his hoodie. "Hey just remember those things are hard to come by in this kingdom,".

"Yeah don't worry I will," Justin said. He soon made his way over to the royal palace, knowing just how rash Sealeous could be, he knew that the new king would have sent out every guard into the capital.

Once Justin was the front door, he requested to speak with Sealeous, there were no worries in his heart due to the fact that there were no guards, outside of the royal palace. That mean't his deduction on Sealeous' mindset was correct.

Justin pressed the ringer, as he did so a holographic image of Sealeous appeared before him. Justin took a bow in respect.

"Justin, what are you doing here? Look right now isn't the time. I'm sure you saw the royal ceremony, Wendy took a serious hit, and she's currently being taken care of," Sealeous said.

"Sealeous uh... Sir, I was there when the royal ceremony happened, and I saw what happened to Wendy. I have a peacha berry, I'm sure you're looking for it due to how many royal guards are flooding the streets," Justin said.

"Really, you have a peacha berry! Please come on in, I'll open up the front door, so just step back for a bit," Sealeous praised. Almost within an instance the king's heart felt much lighter.

Just slowly walked backward, as the doors slid open. A bright blue path appeared right before him the path would show him the way to the infirmary, at least that's what Sealeous told him. He walked right into the royal, and for today he thought it would be best to follow the new king's orders.

As soon as the doors opened up and the path was now clear, Justin ran like there was no tomorrow. He followed the path to the smallest detail. He pulled out the peacha berry out of his hoodie and made his way down to the infirmary. The bright blue path led him to a small door with an infirmary sign.

Justin pushed the ringer, the door soon opened up right away. He walked into the room to see the royal healer and Sealeous. Sealeous was completely drenched in sweat, probably due to him worrying about Wendy the entire time. The healer was using heal pulse non stop, and she was starting to look quite tired.

"You Majesty, how long has Wendy been like that?" Justin asked.

"Justin, please you can just call me Sealeous. The royal ceremony happened 3 hours ago, so Wendy has been like this for 3 hours. She's been struggling to survive," Sealeous said.

Despite how long Justin and Winston have been working together as personal assassins for Thor, this was the first time Justin had ever seen the effects of Winston's poison. Justin was horrified by how much blood Wendy was coughing up. He noticed that her heart beat was off sync, her breathing was heavy and her skin was now covered in blisters.

"This is wrong. Why does Winston kill like this? I try to make my deaths as painless as possible, but this just wrong," Justin thought. As he thought of the word death, many memories of dead bodies on the ground popped into his head. He could remember the stench of their blood as it filled his mind.

Sealeous noticed that Justin was spacing out for a bit. "Justin, what's wrong? I know it's a little extreme what Wendy's going through, but we need the peacha berry you're holding as soon as possible,"

"Oh right," Justin shakily said.

He walked over to Wendy and held the berry up to her mouth. Wendy tried to take a bite but she was too weak to even open her mouth. The only thing that she would open her mouth for was to cough up more blood.

"Justin, we need to crush that berry into a paste, or else Wendy won't be able to eat it. We won't have enough time to run to the kitchen and get blender," Sealeous said.

"Alright fine, I'll crush it into a paste. You just might not like what I'm about to do," Justin said.

There was a burning determination deep within Justin's eyes. He let out a loud sigh and quickly took the entire peacha berry into his mouth. He started to chew the berry up. It took him a while to chew up the berry, as he was being quite careful not to swallow any of it. Not swallowing one of his favourite foods was quite hard, but he needed to do this. Not because he liked Wendy, but because he needed to gain trust between everyone in the royal palace.

Once Justin was finished, he held Wendy's chin, and pressed his lips up against hers. He slowly pushed the chewed up peacha berry into her mouth. He didn't leave her lips to force her to swallow the berry. Wendy's eyes were quite wide by this point. She had a bright blush across her face, and she tried to punch Justin, but she just didn't have the strength to.

As Justin released, Wendy's tongue hung loose, and her breathing was even heavier. But the peacha berry had already started to take effect, as the hives and blisters soon started to die down on her skin. Her heart beat soon went back to normal, and as it did. Wendy fell right to sleep.

Justin held his hand over his mouth, as there was a bright blush struck across his cheeks. He looked over at Sealeous, who was clearly shocked. Yumi couldn't help but blush, and every time Justin shot her a look she'd quickly look down.

(-0-)

The following three days were quite interesting for Wendy. Sealeous was constantly busy, Ultima and Mei'li were out of the kingdom, and Yumi was the only one to keep her company. Well actually there was one more person who kept her company, every single day Justin would head into her room to check up on her. She enjoyed seeing him walking through her door, every time Justin would come close, Wendy could feel her own heartbeat quicken.

Each day he'd bring something for her to either eat or drink. During this time the two of them had quite a few conversations, nothing to emotional, but just some small talk. Wendy really enjoyed these moments as well. She loved how soft Justin's voice was, she could listen to him talk all day. And when Justin left for the day, Wendy could feel something missing in her heart.

This time around Justin walked in with a slice of cake on a plate.

"Justin, you brought in a cake?" Wendy said. She let out a slight laugh at how dorky Justin had looked. His face had been painted, by what seemed like an amateur clown, or rather it looked as if a ton of little kids got their hands on him.

"Yeah... I just came from a birthday party, and I thought you might like some cake," Justin smiled.

Justin walked over and placed the cake in Wendy's lap. Wendy took up the fork that Justin gave her, and began to dig in. The cake was mostly chocolate and caramel. There were many different types of sugary filling. The cake wasn't exactly her thing, but it wasn't bad.

"Well this cake is certainly interesting... Who was the lucky birthday kid?" Wendy asked.

"Oh it was for my older sister, I know the cake might seem a bit childish to someone from Nex, but getting fruit in a cake is incredibly difficult here," Justin said.

"So I'm allowed to leave the royal palace today. Justin are you going to fulfill your promise and show me your family?" Wendy asked. There was a slight blush across her face, as she knew herself that she was being quite forward.

"Oh right... um... well you might not really enjoy meeting my family. They're a little bit rowdy, and plus I live outside of the capital, so it might be hassle. I wouldn't want you to wear yourself out," Justin said.

"Hey it's all good! I had a best friend who had seven rowdy sisters, so I'll be fine!" Wendy happily said. She stepped out of her bed, and began to walk beside Justin. The two of them headed out of the front door saying good bye to some of the guards. Wendy was offered by one of the guards if she wanted a ride in the royal airship, but she declined.

As the two of them walked towards the train station, Justin started to get nervous. He just couldn't stop staring at Wendy's crest. She was wearing the crest that belonged to the royal family of Aether.

"Hey Wendy, you might want to take off that crest when we head out of the capital," Justin said cautiously.

"Huh, why?" Wendy asked.

"Well you see, Sealeous, and the royal family aren't exactly what you would call popular outside of the capital. I'm just concerned about your safety, also my family might just straight up attack you with that on," Justin said.

Wendy saw the nervous look on Justin's face and decided to go along with it. She took off the royal crest and headed into the train station. Justin bought both his and Wendy's tickets, but as they got on the train a few people shot Wendy a few angry looks, particularly the regular guards.

As Wendy was in the train she couldn't help, but enjoy the sight of lights zooming by. The tunnel was quite long, due to the massive walls that surrounded the capital. But there was a bright light at the end of tunnel. And Wendy instantly knew that she was heading right out of the capital, but she began to notice something odd. Everyone in the train had their heads down with their hands covering their ears.

"Wendy put your head down now," Justin said.

"What why?" Wendy asked.

"PLEASE JUST DO IT! IF YOU DON'T YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET IT!" Justin screamed as he put his head down. There were tears falling down his face, and his heartbeat instantly picked up.

As the train reached the end of tunnel, there Wendy saw it. There was a large line up of people on the train tracks all of them had their arms wide open. The train slammed right into the them splattering their blood all across the windows. Wendy saw dead bodies everywhere around the train, and what was odd each body had a different school uniform. The speed of the train soon picked up which blew away any and all blood that was on the windows. The event happened so fast that Wendy wasn't able to really react to it, and before she knew it. She saw a city which was very run down. It looked like an old city from Nex, it wasn't a technological marvel like the capital. It just looked like a poorly managed city.

Wendy looked at Justin who had tears streaming down his eyes. He looked around at everyone in the train, they too had tears.

The train soon stopped, and Justin stood up. He grabbed Wendy by the wrist and headed out of the train. "Hey Wendy, I'm just going to go the washroom for a bit,".

Wendy waited a bit. She was quite worried for Justin, but she also wondered why people would just commit suicide like that. She never saw a suicide first hand, up until now, but those were people she didn't know, so she couldn't feel any sympathy towards them. Also compared to what her father did to her, things like this never really phased her anymore. As Justin walked out of the washroom, he once again had his bright smile and approached Wendy.

"Alright so you wanted to meet my family right? Let's go!" Justin happily said.

"Yeah, but are you alright? You seem pretty shaken up," Wendy said. She walked up to Justin and held his hand tightly. She noticed it was as cold as a dead body. His hand was shaking violently.

"D-d-d... don't worry about me. This happens every time I go out of the capital. It's just something us lower class folks have to deal with," Justin said.

The two of them began to walk into the city. Justin led Wendy down many different streets, she knew that this was going to be a long walk, since Justin told her that he lived quite a ways away. There were many different restaurants around, and a few franchise brands that she recognized. The streets were made out of concrete much like the streets back in Nex.

Justin came up to a small house, and as he opened up the door there was a nice looking lady. She was quite old, and she didn't have any outstanding features for Wendy to pick up on. Maybe she was hiding her pokemorph parts. She had black hair that was beginning to turn grey, and she had brown eyes, much similar to Justin, but the face structure was completely different from his.

"Wendy, this is my adoptive mother, Anna. Anna, this is a friend of mine," Justin said.

Anna nodded as she led both Wendy and Justin inside, she didn't say a single word. As the two of them walked into the house, everything was instantly quite loud. There were many different pokemorphs running around, each one of them unique in their own little way. Some of them were firing off attacks randomly, while others had a book to read from.

Each one of them as they ran by, quickly said hi to Justin not paying much attention to him. But the house was just slightly bigger than Wendy's apartment at home back in Nex. But yet everyone in the house seemed very happy, no one was interested in talking with Wendy, which she was slightly disappointed in.

Justin soon walked over to Anna and handed her a nice load of cash. "Here you go Anna, hopefully that'll be enough this time around. It's everything I've earned for the past year, you guys need it much more than I do,".

"Oh Justin! No please you must keep some of the money you earn for yourself! You can't keep doing this. You don't even have a house of your own! Please take some of this money back," Anna cried.

"No I can't. You need to start enrolling the kids into school. That's the only way they'll make it in this kingdom. Anna I know I failed school, but please use this money, someone in here deserves to have a chance," Justin cried.

"We will try," Anna said.

Wendy and Justin walked out of the house and began to walk back to the capital. On their way there Justin stopped, he just stopped in his tracks. He turned around to face Wendy. "Hey Wendy, I'll lead you to the train station, but right now I can't go back to the capital,".

"Oh alright," Wendy said.

"So what did you think of my family? It's pretty awful isn't it, none of us are actually related. Anna kinda just found all of us off of the streets," Justin said.

"Everyone look really happy, so does it matter that you guys aren't all actually related? Home is where you have a family, I myself didn't have much of a family growing up. I had a pretty awful father he's in jail now, to top it off both my brother and best friend are dead. So you have it pretty good, you actually have a family to see," Wendy said.

"I... I didn't know," Justin said.

"It's alright, I've already accepted the fact I don't have a family anymore," Wendy said.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** Well what did you think of this chapter? Just let me know. Also thanks for all the reviews everyone it really means a lot.

Also will guys please stop asking me when other people's OCs are going to be introduced. Don't worry the new OCs will be introduced soon, so please be patient. The plot does come first after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes:** Some of the content in this chapter people might find disturbing. Viewer discretion is advised. Not description my bad in the last chapter.

(-0-)

It had a been a few days after Wendy's trip outside of the capital. Nothing of importance had really happened. Since Sealeous was the new king, he really didn't have the time to hang out with her anymore. Ultima was in a special training program due to the amount of assassinations that happened in the past few days, but at least Mei'li was around to keep Wendy company.

As of right now Wendy was standing in front of a mirror. There she was getting ready for a concert. She put on her usual clothes, but she added a few small details. Wendy put on the earring she wore to the royal ceremony. She also borrowed Mei'li winter coat. The coat fit around her waist nicely, and it showed off her legs. Around the hood was a thick layer of fur, and the fur went up and down the zipper.

Mei'li walked in through Wendy's door to see her getting ready. "Wendy, you're looking a lot more prepared than usual. What's going on?".

"Oh I'm head to a concert with Justin. Nothing much," Wendy said.

"Nothing much? The way you're getting dressed, and now you're putting on perfume, it seems like to me you're getting ready for a date," Mei'li deducted.

"What?! N-n-n-no I'm not getting ready for a d-date!" Wendy pouted. "Justin and I are just planning to hang out, there's nothing between us,".

"Judging by the way you're blushing, you're expecting something to happen today," Mei'li said.

"Urgh, you're so annoying sometimes," Wendy said.

"Alright I should leave you alone, wouldn't want you to be late for a date," Mei'li smiled.

"I'm not going on a date!" Wendy yelled.

Wendy soon headed out the door. She had a royal guard by her side, he was only there to lead her to the concert and nothing more. The weather was colder than usual, but it was still bright and sunny outside. She did wonder how it could be both so sunny and cold at the same time. The feeling of the burning sun, and chilling cold was a new one to her. When it snowed in Nex, it was always cloudy, during the winter the sun would rarely show itself.

While walking down the to the concert, she noticed that people would move out of the way for her. They tried avoiding eye contact with the guard standing beside her. In her own way Wendy felt empowered, to have such a strong individual beside her.

Wendy soon made it to the bus stop, once they had arrived her heartbeat soon picked up. Standing there was Justin, he had a calming look in his eyes, that she just adored. He was wearing the usual thing her wore from day to day, but he was wearing a scarf. With her sensitive nose she could pick up the slight scent of a soft lemony cologne.

Justin walked up to Wendy and grabbed her hand. "So are you ready?". There was a bright blush across his face.

Wendy let out a soft blush as well. Her heartbeat picked up even more. "Well, what are we waiting for? C'mon let's go,".

The two of them got on the bus. Both of them shared a few snacks that Justin had brought along with him. This ranged from chocolate, to various types of juice. Wendy of course was happy with anything that Justin got her, wether she enjoyed the snack or not.

Justin was quite happy to see Wendy enjoying the snacks, but something quickly popped into his head. "I have to stay focused on my goal, but every time I'm near her, I can feel my heart beating so much faster. I can't control it either, what's going on?".

"Justin, is something wrong? Your heartbeat it's so fast," Wendy stated.

"Oh ha ha ha, it's nothing. I'm just really excited for the concert ya know!" Justin said.

Wendy was skeptical, but the bus had finally stopped at the concert. The two of them got off of the bus and walked right into the concert hall. They handed their tickets into the concession stand. The two of them walked into the concert to enjoy the show.

The bright lights, the music, and all of the confetti was a brand new experience for the two of them. There were large beach balls bouncing throughout the crowd, and within the crowd were multiple dancers. Wendy was amazed to see the performers flying above her, and main artist was walking on a path of light screen she had created herself. She looked over to her side to see Justin doing the dumbest dance she had ever seen. But despite Justin looking so dumb, she decided to join him. She grabbed both of his hands, and with that she began to dance with him without a single care in the world.

Suddenly a large waves of fans quickly closed in on the area both Wendy and Justin were in. The two of them were quickly forced together. Both of their chests were pressed up against each other's. Their faces were only inches apart to where they could feel each other's breaths. With both of them making complete eye contact, the area around them seemed to slow down.

"Wow, you're silver eyes are really beautiful," Justin blushed.

"You're face is even cuter that I thought," Wendy blushed.

"My heart is beating so fast," Justin whispered.

"Me too, I think it's cause we're both nervous," Wendy smiled.

"You wanna head out of the concert, but I'll have to head out of the capital soon. I'm going to be meeting an old friend of mine," Justin said.

"Alright sure I'd be happy to go out of the capital with you," Wendy said.

The two of them walked out of the concert hall and made it towards the train station. She could hear Justin's heartbeat pick up even faster, and she knew why. While holding his hand, she noticed how much he began to shake. His skin was becoming pale, so Wendy did the only thing she could, she held onto his hand even tighter.

The two of them hopped onto the train. As they began to reach the end of the tunnel, Justin quickly covered up his ears and put his head down, but something was different this time. This time around Wendy removed Justin's hands from his ears. Instead she covered up his ears with her own hands.

"Shhh, I'll help you through this," Wendy said.

Wendy soon felt tears dropping down onto her lap. Those tears were from Justin, this was a new face of him that she had not seen. Normally Justin was either goofy, kind, cheerful, but this time around he was in agony. He was in deep mental pain, soon Wendy found tears in her own eyes, as she knew what it was like to feel that broken down. She knew just how painful this must be having to see people die right in front of him. She could tell how much stress he was under.

Once they arrived Justin took a quick trip to the washroom and walked out with a large smile. But by the way his hands were shaking, Wendy knew that he wouldn't be over people dying anytime soon. The two of them walked to what seemed to be a public orphanage, but it wasn't the same as Anna's house. This orphanage seemed to be self run by the people there.

As they walked inside, the two of them were met with a very friendly face. He was a extremely friendly face. He was an eevee pokemorph, he had the signature eevee ears poking out the top of his head, as well as the signature tail. He was very tall, much taller than Justin, he stood around 6'10". His fur was quite a rare colour for eevees, but it just so happened to be bright sliver, his fur ran down his arms, and there was a small tuff of fur poking through his blue shirt. He also wore a snow white hoodie, and some blue jeans. But most strikingly of all he had these beautiful sea green eyes.

"Matthew! Hey, what's up!" Justin yelled.

The eevee soon turned around to face Justin. "Justin, is that you? Holy crap it has been awhile hasn't it? How've you been?".

Justin walked up to Matthew and gave him a friendly fist bump. "It's been good, I'm just here to see my best friend,".

"Oh really? Well it seems like you've been more than good, judging by the really cute zoroark behind you. Is she your girlfriend? I thought you were gay," Matthew jokingly said.

"C'mon, first off I'm not gay. I thought you hated gay people. And secondly, you got the wrong idea she's not my girlfriend, we're kinda just hanging out. So what are you up to these days?" Justin said.

"I'm currently a detective for the royal family, sure I might get ridiculed for working under the royal family, but it pays well, and it helps me fund this orphanage," Matthew said.

"Oh a detective huh? So any exciting cases to crack down on," Justin said.

"Exciting isn't the word I'd use, maybe more along the lines of stressful and impossible. I'm currently following the case of who killed all the guards in the royal palace, on that night. All we have as evidence right now, is an estimated time of when the attack took place, and a testimony from princess Mei'li who can barely remember what happened," Matthew said.

"That's really a shame, why don't you guys try using psychic tapping, to dig into her memories?" Justin asked.

"That is actually illegal to use on a political figure as important as Mei'li. For national security purposes we won't be able to do that, even if we had her consent," Matthew said.

"That truly is a shame," Justin smiled.

(-0-)

Both Wendy and Justin soon began to walk to Justin's house. Wendy just saw how happy Justin was, there was a whole different hop in his step. Just seeing him so happy brought joy to her heart in a way. The reason was probably cause they were going to see Anna again, as Justin forgot to drop off a few things.

While on the way there Wendy began to pick up a strong scent. The scent was so powerful it burned her nostrils, the smell was familiar. As the toxic scent filled her nose as it wafted through the air, she began to realize that the smell was smoke. Off in the distance both Justin and Wendy saw a thick cloud of black smoke rise up into the air. Wendy looked over to see Justin's eyes widened. He began to run faster than she had ever seen him run, without thinking she followed him.

The two of them quickly turned the corner, and standing before them was an inferno like no other. Blasts of heat radiated throughout the entire area. Thick rolling clouds of black smoke rose up into the air quickly dispersing, what seemed like snow at first was actually ash. But this fire had to have a source, and that source was Anna's house. Justin watched in horror as the deadly flames licked and caressed the building, as it continued to devour it whole.

Justin instantly ran to the door and tried to pull it open, but the frame of it was damaged, it become impossible to open for someone of Justin's weak strength. Wendy could see the burning agony in his eyes, as he desperately tried to pry that door open.

Wendy soon ran up to the door, and with all of her might, she spun around and sent her foot right into the door. Then entire door frame collapsed under the pressure. Wendy and Justin were able to get a view inside, but it was even worse from the inside.

Wendy wouldn't be able to walk in without getting burned, but since Justin was a fire type, he walked right in without worry. Tears were steaming down his face, his heart ached with agony, it was getting hard to see through his own tears.

"Anna! Anna! Where are you?! Everyone please shout out to me!" Justin yelled. But there was no response, his heart dropped even farther. "Please someone call out to me!". Justin was crying his heart out. The pure sound of wood crackling behind him, once making his heart sink even further. He didn't want to believe it, but he couldn't even hear the screams of his brothers and sisters.

Justin walked into the kitchen, and his heart broke at that point. There he saw a pile of dead bodies right in front of him. At the bottom of the pile was Anna, she was covered in flames just like every dead body, but Justin could tell it was Anna. His mind was filled with the wafting scent of burning flesh. The stench was engraved in to his mind, Justin fell to his knees and held his chest as he let his tears fall onto Anna's body.

"Arrrrgghhhhh Pleeeeaaasseee... NOOOOOOOO!" Justin cried. He tightly held onto Anna's wrist and he continued to weep.

"You know you really are pathetic. Hopefully you'll start putting your heart into assassinating people,".

Justin looked up to see his partner standing there. Winston was casually sitting on the counter top as flames danced around his body. Justin reached out to Winston who quickly slapped his hand away.

"Winston, please you have to help me, save my family! Please I'm begging you," Justin cried.

"Sorry no can do. I was given a mission from Thor to assassinate everyone in this building, then burn the building to the ground. I knew they were your family, but I did it without hesitation. I owe Thor my life, he saved me from dying at the Vital Tournament. Please you think that psychic blocking is a real thing, that my memories have been erased, no. I work for Thor now, I don't need to see anyone from my past again, not even Wendy Higgleman. Thor showed me the truth, and now it's time you see the truth. Justin, throw away that weak interior of yours and come join Thor and I in the new world," Winston laughed.

Winston's menacing face showed an expression of pure desire and joy, he wanted all of this. He wanted all this pain and suffering. He wanted to kill everything in his sight. Justin feared this Winston, he feared his very being.

"Justin, for now you're fired. So come back to Thor and I once you've thrown away your weakness," Winston said.

An extensive amount of time had passed by, and Justin was still in the building. Wendy soon ran into the building, and saw Justin on his knees, he was clenching the hand of a burned corpse that wasn't recognizable, but Wendy could tell that person was Anna. Wendy soon dragged Justin out of the burning building, but as Wendy saw Justin's eyes they were completely void of happiness. Seeing Justin's face void of emotion made Wendy fall to her knees, tears soon fell down her face.

"Justin, I... I... please put on that smile that I love. Please show me the face that you have when you walked into my room," Wendy begged.

"There's no point to hang around you anymore, I'm done doing my job. There's no point in being your friend anymore," Justin said.

"What do you mean? We can still be friends, I know what it's like to lose family. I can help you recover," Wendy wrapped her arms around Justin. She could feel tears dripping down onto her shoulder.

"Please stop, I... I can't... without Anna in my life there's no point to me being alive. The reason I'm no longer on the streets is because of her. Everything I do in life is for her. Wendy, my life is a big lie, my job is a job where I have to kill people on the regular. Wendy I'm an assassin," Justin cried.

"Who cares about that, c-cause I-... want you to be my friend. You're one of the nicest people I've ever met, so please don't be so sad. You can't tell me the days we spent together, were just a facade, cause those days felt genuine to me," Wendy cried.

"Please stop," Justin cried.

"No, Justin I loved your smile, I loved the stories you told. I loved the way you'd comfort me in bed. I loved the way you... you..." Wendy cried.

"Please stop, I don't want to keep falling for you. Cause then I'll lose sight of Anna. I lose my mind every time you touch me. I lose my mind every time we spend time together, you're making me forget why Anna was so great," Justin cried.

"You won't forget who she is. You never forget the people you love even when they pass away," Wendy happily said.

That's when Wendy without thinking suddenly leaned into Justin, her own cheeks were bright red, and Justin's eyes were wide open. She could the warmth of her friend against her lips, and tears streamed down her face.

(-0-)

Wendy was sitting in her room, she was thinking about what she did with Justin, but bringing up the thought only brought up a rush of excitement through her body. She couldn't sleep at all that night, she was restless, she could only think of the feeling across her lips.

Her phone just so happened to be in her pocket, when she thought about calling Justin. Maybe she should apologize for being so forward, she was about to call him, when she received a call herself. Since she already had her phone out she might as well answer the call.

"Hello?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy, is that you. My call finally got through, I know it's been two years, but right now isn't the time for catching up. I need your help, right now I'm in the kingdom of Tsu. You're the only person I can count on please help!".

Wendy instantly recognized the voice. The voice was Winston's, but she couldn't believe it was Winston's voice. There was no possible way that Winston was alive, she just couldn't accept it, she noticed that tears were streaming down her face, as one thought echoed throughout her mind.

"Winston, I'll come and help you. Don't worry,".

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** Wow what a chapter! Well anyway tell me what you guys thought.

Here's some important information.

The new OC introduced in this fic was Matthew. Any thoughts? I'd love to hear, and thank you to his creator "Kalamarin,". Like every new OC introduced I'll give my personal thoughts.

Thank you so much he was such a breath of fresh air, within the muddy edgy OC's that were submitted. He was so unique by being so ordinary I had to have him in. He fills in so many niches and has so much room for development, I can really take him anywhere, so thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Notes:** Hey guys Awkwardgeek54 here. Today I wrote this chapter, main reason my boyfriend Jpr123 isn't exactly doing too well right now. He's dealing with some strong personal issues that I'm going to keep secret for his privacy. So for now I'll be taking over his account. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

(-0-)

There was a visible sweat on Sealeous, Rollis watched carefully as the young king tore through piles of paperwork. The bags under his eyes were a clear indication of how much sleep he had missed ever since being crowned king. Sealeous let out a loud yawn that echoed throughout the entire royal palace.

"Rollis, can you get me a glass of water please," Sealeous calmly said.

"Sealeous, please I'm not a maid. I'm your personal guard, you hired me to protect you from all harm," Rollis responded.

"Then try protecting me from dehydration... Just kidding, I'll go get the water myself. Do you want anything?" Sealeous said.

"How about I join you. I myself don't really know what I want. I'll see what's available," Rollis said.

Sealeous happily nodded, as the two of them walked out of the king's room, they began to walk down the hallway. Once the two of them made it to the kitchen, Sealeous made his way to the refrigerator, he grabbed a water bottle, while Rollis grabbed a carbonated drink. The two of them stood by the counter top, as they both enjoyed their chosen drink.

"So Sealeous, you got any plans for getting a queen of Aether yet? I know it's a little forward of me to ask that, but I am curious," Rollis said.

"Oh... well you know I'm just looking for the right person. So far no luck," Sealeous responded.

"Really? You have trouble finding the right person? I always thought that you'd have many different women after you," Rollis said.

"Nah, that award goes much more to my brother. I've never been a ladies man, also I have no idea where to start," Sealeous said.

"Well it's a good thing the kingdom is going to get you started wether you like it or not. Starting tomorrow will be your meet and greet with multiple women from throughout the kingdom, you at least have to choose one of them to become the queen of Aether. The people are waiting for you to get married," Rollis said.

"Please don't remind me. You know what I'd really like to do," Sealeous said.

"Oh what is it?" Rollis asked.

"You're my personal guard, and a warrior at that. You must be itching for a fight, since you haven't gotten any action since my attempted assassination. How about you and I spar for a bit, I actually haven't gotten to see what you can do in battle. If you are going to be my personal guard forever, I should at least experience your strength first hand," Sealeous said.

Rollis stood there for a bit contemplating Sealeous' offer. She didn't exactly want to injure him, but she didn't want to disrespect his offer either. "Well I am itching for a battle. Alright your Majesty I accept your challenge!"

(-0-)

Rollis and Sealeous headed to a small battlefield held within the royal palace. It was a place within the palace that Rollis herself had not been to yet. There were large murals of legendary heroes depicted on the walls of the battlefield. There was quite an advanced lighting system, as the entire area was dotted with self sustaining flames. The flames gave the battlefield a soft blue hue to it.

"Sealeous, what is this battlefield?" Rollis asked.

"It's my personal battlefield. This is where I do most of my training, it's also designed to handle anything, so we can go all out here," Sealeous explained.

Sealeous stood at one end while Rollis stood at the other. Rollis let out a soft sigh as she preemptively summoned out her bow. She put her hands together and began to pool some of her energy towards it. As she did so, Wolf became slightly visible as he began to flicker in and out of sight as Rollis summoned her bow. On her back formed a shadowy quiver.

"Alright, Wolf and I are ready," Rollis said.

Sealeous got ready himself. He held his hands together as a thick layer of mist erupted from his hands. A loud crackling noise echoed throughout the entire battlefield. As Sealeous pulled his hands apart, he brought out his frosty katana. His Cursed Frost Blade, the blade that was known throughout every kingdom, the same blade that Sealeous was so well known for.

Sealeous' body soon tensed up, he clenched the hilt of his sword. He spread out his legs, and waited for Rollis to get ready. Rollis however just stood there holding her bow, as if she didn't want to fight Sealeous.

"Alright if she doesn't want to start the battle, I guess I'll just have to make the first move," Sealeous thought to himself.

Sealeous soon lunged forward, not giving a single thought to the ground beneath him, as he moved the ground began to crumble and crack. He was moving so fast that he was disappearing and reappearing. He soon made his way to Rollis and took a quick swing, only for a pair of shadowy hands to stop his sword in place.

Sealeous looked forward and saw the dead serious look of Rollis' expression. The glare that she gave Sealeous was bone chilling, it was the face of someone who had seen a bit too much on the battlefield. Sealeous soon found his sword being completely reflected by the shadowy hands.

Sealeous was quick on his feet though he used the momentum from his sword getting repelled to spin around and get an even stronger strike in. But just like before a pair of shadowy hands blocked his strike. Sparks were sent flying around the entire arena, as each spark hit the ground it set some small fires across the torn up ground.

The young king quickly leaped back to create some space, but as he did so multiple arrows were headed his way. He looked forward and saw Rollis firing off an endless amount of arrows, the sky was filled with a sea of black arrows.

Sealeous soon poured a ton of energy into his hand, a large turquoise orb formed right in the palm of his hand. His focus blast flew up into the air it made contact with the arrows. As his orb made contact a massive explosion was formed. From the explosion Rollis was up in the air, her wings were glowing with a beautiful white. She got her bow ready, she reached into her quiver and pulled out a few more arrows.

She shot them towards Sealeous, who put his hands up. Each of the arrows landed in a circle around him. The arrows soon exploded into a cloud of smoke sending Sealeous flying, Sealeous was on his knees with, there was a gripping pain spreading throughout his entire being. He clenched the sword in the palm of his hand and stood proudly against his opponent.

"I RUFUSE TO LOSE!" Sealeous screamed. A bright blue aura soon surrounded his entire body. Thick layers of ice formed around his forearms and legs, his hair instantly spiked up, and sent out a wave of chilling air, that froze the ground around him.

Sealeous held out his other hand, and as he did so another frosty katana formed. Large demon like wings made of ice sprouted from his back and what looked to be an icy blue flame formed around his right eye.

Sealeous instantly charged at Rollis, he quickly appeared right behind her and took a good swing. His sword made contact with Wolf sending sparks flying everywhere. Sealeous soon appeared right in front of Rollis to take another swing, but Wolf blocked the attack once again.

Sealeous kept up in onslaught of rapid attacks without mercy. Each powerful strike sounded like a gun shot, and each strike made Wolf a little bit more visible. Sparks were flying across the arena, and all Rollis saw was two flashes of light pushing against each other.

Each and every strike sounded lethal, and each time Sealeous' blade made contact with Wolf's fist a shockwave of energy was blasted outward. Rollis was forced to shield her own body from each blast of energy, as she could feel each shockwave pushing her back slightly.

With one final strike among the constant onslaught, Wolf was soon sent flying, his body flew across the ground, as he phased in and out of visibility. Sealeous was on his knees as the wings on his back melted away into thin particles. The flame on his eye died down, and his second katana disappeared. His face was a deep red and he was gasping for air.

Rollis looked over to her partner who was equally as tired. "He took out Wolf... but how? What was that form just now? Wolf is strong enough to go one on one with Yveltal, how was Sealeous able to knock him down?" Rollis thought to herself.

Sealeous' panting was evident, and it showed that he no longer had the energy to fight back. He looked up at Rollis' surprised expression. "Hey, how about we call it quits, I can barely move,".

Rollis instantly ran up to Sealeous and held him in her arms. "Hey don't die on me! Or else I'm going to be fired!".

"Not dying, just tired," Sealeous laughed.

Wolf soon disappeared from sight and Rollis knew that he was going to be ok. She soon began to attend to Sealeous' condition, and was surprised to see just how resilient he was. Just within a few minutes he was already back to his normal self doing paper work, and Rollis stood there happily watching him. As she found a brand new respect for her employer.

As time went on Rollis noticed that Sealeous was getting tired from this session of paper work, and decided to spark up a conversation. "Hey Sealeous, why did you want to become king?".

"Why are you asking this now? Anyway, my father was king and he loved helping people, I like helping people as well. I just want to help people," Sealeous said.

"You really are charming aren't you. Heck if you were two years older I'd even consider dating you," Rollis laughed.

Sealeous' face became slightly pink. "Oh ha ha really?". He rubbed the back of his head as he continued to laugh along side Rollis.

Sealeous was flipping through the list of women he would have to talk to the following day, and having an interview with many different women across the kingdom would be very awkward. He let out a sigh as Rollis walked around the table to look at the list he was looking at.

"Wow that is quite the hefty list you've got there. Are you gonna to be ok? There are a lot of women from around the castle in here. Mei'li is even on here. I'm pretty sure I'm in here to, but that doesn't really matter," Rollis said.

"I'll try my best," Sealeous shakily said.

(-0-)

The following morning Sealeous was in his room getting prepared, both Mei'li and Rollis were completely absent from his room, as today was a special day. Sealeous had already explained the situation to Wendy, and she was there in his room to help him get ready.

"So is this whole romantic interview thing legit?" Wendy asked as she got Sealeous' hair ready.

"Yeah, it happens if the new king doesn't have a partner by the time he is crowned. It happened with my father. So many people are really excited for this day in particular, because my father got married this way, and many other people suspect that I'll get married this way as well," Sealeous said.

"Well you are some what dateable. Remember how we used to be in a relationship until you dumped me," Wendy smiled as she clenched onto Sealeous hair.

"Uh... about that, uhm... you know, things happen," Sealeous awkwardly spouted.

The door soon opened up and standing there was Ultima. He walked over to his brother and handed him a sheet with the profiles of multiple women on it. "Hey Sealeous, the interviews are about to begin, so you better be prepared,".

"Don't worry I'm pretty much ready," Sealeous said.

"I know you plan on turning down every single girl that is about to walk through your door, but you should at least try to get to know each and every single one of them. Or at the very least make them feel like the interview means something. Many girls in the kingdom prepare for months for this specific day, even if the circumstances for this day to even happen are very rare," Ultima stated.

Sealeous let out a sigh as both Wendy and Ultima left his room. He sat down at the desk in the very middle of his room, and waited for the first female to walk through his door. His door quickly opened up to reveal a eevee pokemorph, she had light brown hair and bright green eyes. She wore thick rimmed red glasses. She was in a small sweater vest, and she looked quite nervous.

Sealeous looked at her profile and found her name out by that. "Hey, it's alright miss Aux, we're only here to talk right?".

"Oh y-y-your m-majesty, calling me Sophie is f-f-f-f-fine,". Sophie walked over to Sealeous' table and sat down.

The rest of the interview went smoothly, and as it finished she politely walked out of the room. Every single interview was different, but a few woman had similar attitudes. Sealeous could not stand the women who thought that he'd fall for them instantly with their good looks. He also disliked the interviews with the women who were too shy to even look him in the eye.

There were a few girls there who were purely trying to make their family rich, and others who thought that being royalty would be fun. The interviews were starting to get boring until someone who Sealeous recognized walked through his door.

Standing there was Mei'li, she was wearing an extravagant dress, even more extravagant than what she normally wore. She sat down in front of Sealeous. Sealeous soon looked at his sheet and saw that Mei'li was a candidate for the queen of Aether.

"Look it's not like I'm cheating on Ultima. I'm being forced to do this, you know the laws and stuff," Mei'li nervously said.

"Hey don't worry. I know how you feel about my brother, and I know how long the two of you have been dating. I know that this is just a requirement by law. Mei'li, I don't plan on making you my wife, I certainly hope that you'll become my sister in law," Sealeous happily said.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me!" Mei'li smiled.

"Alright get out of here, I think my answer is clear," Sealeous smiled.

After a few more interviews Sealeous was seriously beginning to lose it, he was sending women off without giving them a single chance, and as time progressed there were was a visible strain on his face. His door soon opened up and standing there was Rollis, she was holding a cup of tea which she put in front of the him.

Rollis sat down in front of Sealeous. "Hey how's it going? You look tired,".

"Uhhh... I just want this day to be over," Sealeous groaned, but he did end up taking a generous sip from the tea that Rollis gave him. His face instantly perked up, and his ears twitched slightly. "Wow this is really good tea, where did you get it?".

"Oh it's just the tea that Yumi prepares for you all the time, but this time around I prepared it. Is it really that good?" Rollis asked.

"Yeah it's great! I didn't even know tea could taste so good!" Sealeous smiled.

Rollis walked around the desk. She leaned her body up against Sealeous' back. She soon began to massage his temples and his shoulders. Everywhere on his body was stiff from sitting the in the chair for so long. Sealeous let out a sigh of pleasure, as of right now he was just enjoying this moment.

"Hey look don't get used to this. I only do this for people I really care about," Rollis said.

"That's fine I appreciate it," Sealeous said in bliss. "You know I'm thinking about heading out of the kingdom, I'm going on a mission to help out a few people in the kingdom of Null. One of them is a hydreigon pokemorph while the other is a flygon. Null is filled with dangerous people and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come along. Wendy already told me that she'll be heading back to Nex along with Justin. Ultima and Mei'li are headed to the kingdom of Tsu to help out there. So what do you say, you wanna come with me to Null?" Sealeous asked.

"I'll go anywhere that you go. That is my job as your personal guard, what's the point of you asking me if I want to go?" Rollis said.

"Rollis, even though you are my personal guard, I would never force you to do anything that you don't want to do. So I'm asking, would you like to help me out in Null?" Sealeous asked.

There was a bright blush across Rollis' face, but since she was behind Sealeous, the young king couldn't tell. Her massage became slightly more aggressive as she could feel her cheeks rise up in temperature. "Uh... sure I'd love to go,".

(-0-)

Wendy was back in her apartment, from being in Aether. This time around she had Justin in her apartment, he was unpacking his things. He didn't have much after the fire other than a few clothes he had salvaged.

"Hey Wendy, are you sure you want me to live at your place? I don't have a job right now, so I won't be able to help out with anything," Justin said.

"That's fine you took care of me when I was in need. This is me returning the favour," Wendy blushed.

"But that's completely different, I saved you because of a mission," Justin said.

"But you spent all that time with me after the incident. We even went to a concert together. Why would you even come here to my place, if it was just for a mission?" Wendy asked.

"You know you're incredibly naive. I've lost everything, I've lost my family, my job, my house and every single dollar I've made the past year. Are you trying to pity me Wendy? Is that what you're trying to do. During the flight back here I told you my story, I told you that I was an assassin working directly under orders for Thor. What is it you have to gain from me being here?" Justin stated.

"You haven't lost everything. You haven't lost me have you?" Wendy said.

Justin could feel his heart thump even harder, he couldn't understand how someone could be so nice. Did this one girl really accept him for who he is, even with all the wrong he had done. He told her that he assassinated Princess Cynthia, all the royal guards that night. He even told her about the attempt to assassinate King Sealeous and Mei'li.

"You know what, that makes me extremely happy that you say that. I'll try my best to get a job soon, then I can return the favour to you. I'll try and that's all I can do for you right now," Justin smiled.

"That's fine," Wendy said.

As Justin got undressed Wendy sat on her bed. She led Justin to where the shower was, despite the small apartment, she just thought telling him where the shower was would be polite. But she just couldn't help and stare at Justin's finely toned body. His muscles were definitely pleasing to the eye.

She soon felt her phone vibrate, which instantly snapped her from her trance. She look at her phone and noticed it was a text message. She recognized the number, it was the same number from that night. The number was from Winston.

The text message read out "Where are you Wendy? Didn't you get my call? I need help,".

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** What?! It's not like I'm shipping characters together, why would you ever assume that?! Well anyway since some of you have been making shipping names for the potential couples in this fic I myself have made quite a lot.

Here are all of the ones I was interested in sharing. These will be purely Wendy shippings, there are a lot, since Awkwardgeek54 likes to ship everyone she can together. I'm 99% positive none of these ship names contain any spoilers. You don't have to comment on all of them, but I'd like to know what you guys think of the less likely ships to happen in your opinion of course.

Wendy x Winston Lostloveshipping

Wendy x Chara Cupsizeshipping

Wendy x Owen Warpathshipping

Wendy x Amity Bestieshipping

Wendy x Ivan Prankshipping

Wendy x Astrid Newfriendsshipping

Wendy x Skei Challengeshipping

Wendy x Ultima 3rdwheelshipping

Wendy x Mei'li Powershipping

Wendy x Sealeous Frostykissshipping

Wendy x Justin Deceptionshipping

Wendy x Rollis Mysteryshipping

Wendy x Wolf Foundyoushipping

Wendy x Matthew It'scomplicatedshipping

For the most part I don't support most of these shippings, but it's fun to put characters in what if situations.

Anyway I got mega side tracked, just let me know what you guys thought of the chapter, that'd be awesome.


	8. Chapter 8, I Promise

**Author Notes:** Hey guys it's Awkwardgeek54 here. I know the account name says Jpr123, but right he's going through some serious emotional turmoil IRL, so as of right now I'm keeping his account going.

So today I was the one who wrote this chapter hope you guys enjoy!

(-0-)

Wendy had set up a small table in her tiny apartment. She had quite a professional expression on her face. She let out a small breath and put her hands together. She looked Justin right in the eyes, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Alright Justin, for the last time. Why do you want this job?" Wendy asked.

"I... I-I-I... I w-want... th-th this j-" Justin could barely get his words out.

"Jeez... Justin, how are you going to get a job if you can't even answer my question. This isn't even a real interview, why are you getting so nervous?" Wendy asked.

The two of them had been at this for hours. But for some reason, Justin couldn't get the words out of his mouth. It took him a bit to speak up why he could barely get the words to leave his lips, but in the end he managed to speak up to Wendy.

"Maybe it's because you're only wearing a bra and your underwear," Justin blushed.

"Hey hey hey! Eyes up here," Wendy pouted. "My clothes are still washing, I did this with my older brother all the time, and he didn't mind. If we're going to live together we better get used to seeing each other, in various kinds of clothing,".

"Alright, but don't you think this is slightly different. First off I'm not your brother and secondly I'm kinda getting turned on over here," Justin blushed.

"Wah?!" Wendy squeaked. Her cheeks became a bright red, along with the rest of her body. Her heart quickened in pace quite a bit. She instantly flipped the table over and hid behind it.

The table was still quite small, and Justin could see both of Wendy's ears poking just above the rim of the table. Her ears were twitching quite rapidly, and Justin knew from Wendy's species that meant she was quite flustered.

"Hey Wendy, are you alright? Your ears are twitching rapidly," Justin stated in the most innocent voice he could muster.

Wendy let out an even stronger blush, and she could feel her body overheating from the unbearable embarrassment. She instantly pushed down her own ears with her hands.

"You know I've heard it's breeding season for your species. Are you sexually frustrated by any chance? I'm just curious, cause if you want we could make out or something," Justin casually said.

Wendy poked her head out from behind the table. She had the cutest blush Justin had ever seen. Her blush sent shivers up his spine, and wave of excitement rushed through his body.

"Are you serious? Cause it's not like I wouldn't want to do that," Wendy said.

Justin soon stood up and walked around the table. He pushed Wendy onto the floor and slowly caressed the side of her face. Both of their bodies were riding up against each other. Wendy could feel Justin's pounding heart through her chest. Justin stared into Wendy's beady silver eyes. A bright blush soon spread across his cheeks. He could his left leg getting wrapped up by both of Wendy's legs. He ran his fingers through her hair carefully avoiding her ears.

Justin let out a soft smile. "This is awkward isn't it?".

Wendy let out a small giggle. "Yeah it is kinda awkward,".

The two of them both began to laugh in enjoyment. Justin got off of Wendy and grabbed the clothes from the washing machine. He threw them into the dryer and walked back over to Wendy. Once her clothes finished drying up, she grabbed her usual set of clothes, and got dressed.

"Hey Justin, come on let's go I'm meeting up with a few friends. You should come along too, we might be able to make some quick cash," Wendy cheerfully said.

"Uhm... alright. What do you mean by quick cash?" Justin asked.

"I'm a seasoned fighter. Right now I don't have a battle partner, so if you want to make some quick cash you can just rely on me," Wendy said.

"That wasn't our deal. I said I'd help make some money, not rely on you for money," Justin said.

"Then we can rely on each other for money. Don't worry my friends won't bite," Wendy happily said.

The two of them left, got on the bus and quickly headed to a local park. The sun was shinning bright, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Justin had to shield his eyes with his hand from just how bright the sun was today. As the two of them walked towards a local battlefield, Justin noticed a large group of pokemorphs.

"HEY GUYS!" Wendy screamed.

The large group of pokemorphs turned their heads. Wendy saw many familiar faces. She smiled at the sight of her friends. Amity ran up to Wendy and gave her a big hug. Ivan waved along with Owen, Chara, Skei and Astrid.

"Oh my gosh I haven't seen you guys in like forever!" Wendy squealed.

"Yeah, it's been two years, how've you been?" Astrid asked.

"I'm doing great!" Wendy cheerfully said.

"Wow Wendy, you're looking great!" Owen said.

"Thanks, you look great too! I'm just happy that we can all be here together again, so you guys want to battle in a free for all!" Wendy said. She slammed both of her fists together.

"Wendy do you even have a battle partner?" Ivan asked.

"In fact I do! This strong blaziken pokemorph right here!" Wendy pointed to Justin who was playing with a piece of grass.

Once Justin noticed that he was being stared at his face instantly turned bright red. He dropped the piece of grass he was holding onto and looked back at the pokemorphs staring at him. "Oh hi! Um... well this is awkward. Um, ok well my name is Justin nice to meet you all,".

"Hey, what's up I'm Amity,".

"The name's Skei nice to meet ya,".

"I'm Astrid it certainly is a pleasure to meet you,".

"Chara is the name don't wear it out!".

"Hello, I'm Ivan,".

"Wait don't I know you? Aren't you someone I fought in the underground battle scene? Oh I remember you, yeah I destroyed you in that fight!" Owen laughed.

"Yeah, I'm not that great at close range fighting," Justin rubbed the back of his head.

"Alright enough talking, can we just get this show on the road!" Skei complained.

(-0-) **On the Battlefield** (-0-)

Everyone stood on a side of the circular battlefield. Justin stood far behind Wendy, as the two of them agreed that Justin would support Wendy from behind. Amity stood in front of Ivan, Chara stood in front of Owen, and Skei stood in front of Astrid.

There was a thick electricity in the air, each and every fighter was waiting in anticipation for the match to start, to see who would make the first move. Everyone was on edge, simply due to the new fighter no one knew what he could do. Everyone other than Wendy was shocked to see Justin's sloppy and unrefined fighting stance. But the chill down their spine came from the burning fire in his eyes, and the lustful look of Wendy's hunger for battle.

Skei was soon tired of waiting and instantly ran forward, Wendy saw this and quickly met Skei halfway. Skei spun around, and Wendy summoned out her white katana, Skei's foot crashed through her katana shattering it into multiple pieces throughout the battlefield. The resulting clash sent shockwaves throughout the entire stadium.

Justin held his arms in front of his face as he struggled against the gust of wind the clash produced. He looked around to see everyone pumped up for the fight, but he grew ever so nervous. He watched everyone around him at this very moment, the intimidating chill crawling up his back grew even more seeing everyone locked in intense combat.

Soon enough he was standing face to face with an Arcanine pokemorph. Her presence was that of a prideful warrior, and it was nothing less of frightening. She let out a bright smile and clenched her fist against Justin. She cracked her knuckles letting the sound of her popping bones echo through out the air.

"Hey, Chara was it? You know cracking your knuckles will probably screw up your hands," Justin said.

"Hey look at that you remembered my name! Also I'll do what I want with my hands. I might even want to use my hands on you, you handsome devil," Chara excitedly said.

Chara soon ran at Justin, she quickly threw out a rapid stream of relentless punches. Gusts of wind shot off of Chara's arms. Justin was desperately blocking his head, but while he did so, his torso was completely exposed.

Chara slammed her fist right into Justin's stomach making him gasp for air. Justin dropped his arms to hold his stomach to ease the burning pain radiating throughout his entire body. Chara soon jumped up into the, and spun her body around in the air. She did a full round house kick crushing her foot into Justin's head.

Justin's body was forcibly thrown into the ground. The entire side of his head was burning. He winced from the pain, but was still able to look up. There he saw Chara standing there as she brushed off her shoulders. Despite the pain spreading through his body, he stood back up, there was a new fire in his heart, but he didn't know the reason yet, maybe it was his instincts as a blaziken kicking in, or something else, he couldn't really tell.

Justin put up his fists, he took a deep breath in and out. His eyes were completely fixated on Chara. This didn't scare Chara at all, she looked forward to seeing what Justin could really do.

Chara instantly ran at Justin and threw a quick right hook. Justin saw this and held out the palm of his hand and absorbed the punch into his arm. Using the momentum from Chara's punch he quickly threw her into the ground, sending a wave of pain through her entire body. But this didn't shock her, in fact she loved it, she was getting turned on by it.

Chara stood back up and wiped her mouth. Her tongue hung loose. "So Justin, you're kinda cute. Where'd you learn a move like that?".

"Oh you know, life," Justin said. But in his mind he was freaking out. "Holy shit, I actually did it!".

Chara ran right in once again, she jumped up into the air, she sent out a flamethrower to propel herself through the air. Her lower body was headed right for Justin. Justin widened his stance, as Chara's lower body quickly approached him.

He held out his dominate hand and absorbed the hit into his entire being. The attack forced his right shoulder back, as this happened, Justin used the momentum to propel his body up. His leg quickly slammed right into Chara's cheek. The attack sounded like a gunshot, but Justin wasn't finished, he wrapped his legs around Chara's neck and pulled her to the ground.

Justin soon pulled Chara's arm up to his face, and twisted her wrist at the same time. Chara let out a blood curdling scream that echoed throughout the entire battlefield. Everyone turned their heads to see Chara struggling against Justin's strong grapple.

"Chara, hold on I'm coming!" Owen yelled.

"Oh no you don't!" Wendy yelled. She began to chase down Owen, but was instantly stopped by Skei and Astrid.

"Look your opponents are us," Team Moonlight said.

"Hey don't forget about us Wendy, we're here to take you out as well," Team Recon said.

Owen was quickly approaching, he was phasing in and out of visibility. He flew up into the air as a dark rose aura quickly formed around his body. He held both of his hands up and pooled tons of energy into the palms of his hands.

"Take this!" Owen yelled. A massive orb for his dazzling gleam attack was formed.

Justin looked up to see the massive orb of energy quickly descending towards him. But due to his career as an assassin he was really good at critical thinking. He quickly leaped up and slammed his knee right into Chara's torso. He picked her up, as she was unable to move, a massive amount of heat soon built up in the dark rings around his wrists. He used a blast of fire to send Chara flying upwards into Owen's attack.

As Chara made contact with the powerful attack, a massive explosion was created sending blasts of wind that tore up the ground itself. Everyone struggled to stay on the stadium, soon Amity, Ivan, Astrid and even Owen were all thrown out of the arena from the blasts of wind.

As the relentless blasts of wind continued on Wendy was losing her weak grip on the ground. It felt as if hours had passed by of her struggling against this force. It only tok a good torrent of wind that forcibly ripped her from the ground and up into the air.

"Crap I can't stop myself," Wendy thought, she closed her eyes, knowing that she was gonna get a ring out. But as this thought came into her mind, she could hear loud explosions going off in the background, she opened up her eyes and saw Justin propelling himself through the air, by firing off explosions, out of thing rings around his wrists and ankles.

She soon felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her body. Her face was buried deep in Justin's chest. The warmth of his body was so comforting, she could feel her heart melting from Justin's touch. Her ears twitched and curled up beside Justin's mouth desperately wanting something.

"Justin, why'd you come and save me from a ring out?" Wendy whispered in Justin's ear.

"We live together now, we'll take care of each other from now on ok. I finally found something worth fighting for," Justin said.

"You promise to take care of me?" Wendy whispered.

"I promise," Justin smiled.

As the explosions finished up Justin stood in front of Skei. He was about to step forward to face Skei head on. But was stopped by Wendy holding onto his shoulder, her heart was pounding so hard, she could've sworn she'd die from a heart attack.

"Justin, Skei is very strong. If you're going to fight him, let's do it together," Wendy smiled. There was a bright blush across her face.

"Alright I can support you from far away," Justin said.

"That's fine I'm used to fighting up close," Wendy happily said.

"Hey if you two are finished talking, I need that cash so," Skei said.

"Don't worry we're ready," Wendy yelled.

Wendy put both of her hands together, she let out a soft breath and began to focus. Everyone who watched could feel the uncontrollable energy pouring out of Wendy. Her entire aura completely flared up in a bright white flame. Many different white orbs soon formed around her body.

"I've been working on this Grifta Attack for months Skei. I hope you're ready, this'll be the first time it'll be used in battle," Wendy smirked. Her body got into a charging stance. "ARRRGGHHHH!"

Each one of the white orbs that flew around Wendy soon turned into different types of swords ranging from two handed long swords to single edged hunting tools. The look in Wendy's eyes were nothing but lust for power. She ran at Skei without saying a word, she leaped up into the air and fired off many different swords towards Skei.

Skei saw the raining swords and quickly leaped back to dodge, but he was quickly met with a stinging ember to the side of the head. Wendy soon descended forcing her foot into Skei's chest, as she landed she sent even more swords upwards making small lacerations all over his flesh. Each blade that nicked his skin stung with an impressive amount of force, but it wasn't enough to slow him down.

Skei charged at Wendy, he quickly dodged the sword flying towards him, but the weapon did leave a small scratch on his cheek. He spun around and threw out a kick towards Wendy. Multiple swords built up around Wendy's body to protect her from attack.

The strike sounded like a sonic boom, and sent tremors throughout the ground. Skei was shocked to see his foot getting blocked by a wall of swords, but what he didn't expect to see was a wall of embers that were bounced off the wall of swords. Skei barely managed to dodge every single ember, but just as he thought he was safe, those embers bounced off of the ground and right into the back of his head.

Wendy soon formed her katana making the swords orbiting around her disappear. She ran up to Skei and with one good swing, Skei was sent flying out of the arena. He landed on his back, gasping for air. Astrid ran to her partner, and let his head rest on her lap. As soon as Skei had recovered he handed Wendy the cash he had promised.

Wendy's eyes instantly lit up with excitement she ran right up to Justin and gave her a warm hug. "We did it! We won!"

"Wow we certainly did," Justin said.

(-0-)The Next Morning(-0-)

Wendy's body was very warm, she couldn't control her heartbeat at all. All she could see in front of her was Justin's shirtless body. She was wrapped up in his muscular arms. She held her fingers up to his lips and slowly grazed the edge of them. She let out an even stronger blush, as she knew that she wasn't wearing any clothes, and the same went for Justin. She could feel her skin up against Justin's as the two of them had their legs intertwined.

Her fingers soon ran along the sides of her own ears. She couldn't help but laugh and blush at the newly embedded teeth marks that Justin had left her. She, and she could feel the teeth marks she left on the crest on Justin's forehead, the crest hidden behind his hair.

"You promised to take care of me, now I'll do my best to take care of you," Wendy whispered.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** Well there you guys go another chapter, sorry this one took so long. I've been crazy busy with life. Anyway just tell me your thoughts on the chapter, that's all I could really ask for.


	9. Chapter 9, Naga, Jade and Gangral

**Author Note:** Hey guys, Awkwardgeek54 here. Alright so as of right now we'll be shifting our focus away from Wendy, and moving onto a new story arc with the other characters. I hope you guys enjoy.

Just a tip on who you know is writing the chapters, just take a look at my profile picture. If it's a red headed girl wearing a VKS it's me Awkwardgeek54, but if the profile picture is of a red head guy holding a cat it'll be Jpr123.

(-0-)

A train came to a screeching halt right into the kingdom of Null. While on the train Rollis was awoken quite jarringly, almost as if she was stabbed in the back. Her eyes shot open wide, her breathing was heavy as if there was a lead weight on her chest. She rubbed her dry eyes after the long trip to ease the irritating pain. She looked over to Sealeous who was sound asleep. Right beside her was Mathew, a detective Sealeous had hired, for a case they'd be working on while in the kingdom of Null.

Rollis walked over to Mathew and gave him a good shake. He slowly woke up, and helped Sealeous wake up as well. Sealeous rubbed his stinging eyes and eventually stood up. Before hand the three of them had already set up a base in the kingdom, using Sealeous' resources as the new king of Aether. They began to walk towards the base, as they walked through the kingdom of Null. Mathew knew little about the case to begin with, he simply went aboard cause the King of Aether asked for his help. But the fact of him being in a completely different kingdom began to sink in. He turned his head towards Sealeous.

"So Sealeous, who'd you receive the destress call from anyways?" Mathew asked.

"The call was anonymous, an unknown caller. But the message did have interesting details, that I could not simply ignore," Sealeous said.

Mathew was completely appalled at Sealeous' statement. He stopped in his tracks purely from the shock. "What, so you brought your personal guard and I to the kingdom of Null, simply based on a message you got. King Sealeous, are you stupid or something?! You're not joking right? You can't be serious, was the call actually anonymous?!".

Rollis was taken back by Sealeous' statement as well. "Sealeous, I know I'm supposed to respect your opinion on matters like these, but I have to agree with Mathew on this. You brought me along simply on an anonymous message. What were you thinking?!".

"Sealeous, you just told us that this mission was incredibly important, you never gave us the details, I'd like to know the case details please, or else I'm heading back to Aether. After all I did find it suspicious as you avoided the details on the case. You said that we would hear about the case once we got here, so now that we're here I'd like to here the details for this case," Mathew said.

"Alright fine, if you want me to be nonchalant about this, I'll tell you the reason we're here in Null. This case is a rape case / distress call. I got a call from someone saying that there's a house with a young girl who is deathly sick. She is being sexually abused by a hydreigon pokemorph.

This has been going on for months at a time, there have been reported screams and the stench of blood in the immediate area. Estimated age of the hydreigon is 28 while the estimated age of the young female is 8.

Now before you two start commenting about the laws of this kingdom I already know. It isn't my first trip to Null, I know that there is no specified age that two people can have sexual interaction, and I know abuse is legal here, but just from the desperation I could hear in the caller's voice, I can tell this case is very serious. We're here to stop this hydreigon pokemorph from doing anymore harm. It's my job to help those in need, wether in my kingdom or in other kingdoms" Sealeous explained.

"I see, but don't you still find it odd that we would get a call from this kingdom to help. The culture here is the strong thrive and the weak should wither away. Desperately calling for help in this kingdom is the equivalent of becoming a school drop out in ours, heck it's even lower than being homeless and broke in Nex. It's the lowest form of self pride," Rollis said.

"I'm just going to say it, but your explanation of the case, isn't enough to get me to act. I want to see some physical evidence before we act on the current situation.

Do we even have citizen profiles on them? Do we even know their names? You said the young female is deathly sick, but that is such a general term. What kind of sickness does she have, and how long has she had this sickness? We are also in the kingdom of Null, and the person separating us from helping this young female just so happens to be a hydreigon pokemorph. What did you plan to do if he happens to be a strong fighter, your royal guard over here is a dark type, and I'm a normal type. That already doesn't sound good for fighting against someone who is a dark and dragon type. And don't tell me that you plan on using your Grifta Attacks which use ice, cause as we all know your Grifta Attacks use up a large amount of your stamina.

Sealeous this isn't my first time here in Null either ok, I've been here on multiple cases as well. And from what I've experienced from here is that some of the fighters here are just as strong as Thor himself if not stronger. You cannot underestimate anyone here. This kingdom is known for its strong fighters, and you expected Aetherians, us, some of the weakest fighters in the world. To potentially go up against someone who grew up in Null.

Rollis I've read your files, and yes I do agree that you are strong. You're much stronger than your average fighter from Aether, but you haven't witnessed the things I've seen in this kingdom. You are no where near the strength of an average adult male here in Null, there are zoruas in this kingdom who are stronger than some mega pokemorphs in the other kingdoms.

I'm sorry, but you can count me out on this investigation, I take my job very seriously, and I will not act on a case simply because of a testimony. Especially a testimony made by an anonymous caller, and I will not act on a case that where we have to potentially battle someone from this kingdom. I don't care if you call me a coward, but what you've placed on the table is utter bullshit," Mathew stated.

Mathew separated from Sealeous and eventually walked into town, and he expect no less from the kingdom of Null. All around he was engulfed by the radiating aura of intimidation from its residence. The thick steamy stench of sweat, and gasoline wafted throughout the air. The city much like its citizens were humid, hot and sticky.

As Mathew walked along he kicked away beer cans that happened to be in his way. He did this as a way of distracting himself from the beading eyes breathing down his neck. The feeling of being watched by a crowd of potentially great fighters, felt like a ton of lead crushing him into the earth, no it felt more like a pack of elephants on his shoulders.

He soon walked into a run down bar, only to find out that the bar was completely full. Every single eye was on him, and his shining white fur. As he entered the bar the entire atmosphere began to shift, everyone was sizing him up. There was a heavy amount of sweat building up on the back of his neck, he sat down at the bar.

"I'll have some tonic water and lime," Mathew politely said.

"Not from round these parts are ya?" The bartender answered. He gave Mathew what he had ordered. "Well since you're a foreigner, my name is Matt how bout you,".

Mathew was taken back by the deep and rough voice of the bartender. "Well good to meet you Matt, my name is Mathew,".

"Like wise. So what part of Null you from? Actually let me guess your comin from out of the kingdom," Matt said.

"I guess I never really hid it all that well. Anyway, what would it take for someone like you to share some sketchy information. And if I know anything from my line of work, if you want answers you ask a good bartender. The thing is I'm chasing after some one, I need some personal revenge on someone," Mathew said.

"Aye, some information, well there's really no point to me spillin some info. But just to let you know evidence and such is useless in this kingdom. As long as you can punch your way through a situation you should do just fine. But if you really wish know something, I'll do the best I can," Matt said.

"Do you know of two dragon types that live just north of this area? Specifically a hydreigon and flygon pokemorph," Mathew said.

"I couldn't tell ya to be honest. There are literally thousands of hydreigons and flygons around this area. It's not uncommon to see those pokemorphs flying around," Matt said.

Mathew put folded his hands together and took a small sip of his tonic water. He needed to narrow down this search, he needed to make his questions much more specific without stating anything too suspicious. "Matt, the hydreigon is estimated to be around the age of 28, while the flygon is a much younger female, her estimated age is around 8,".

"8 years old?! Really?! That's hard to believe, since it's impossible. A trapinch pokemorph cannot become a flygon until they are at least the age of 16, in regular years of course," Matt stated.

As Matt said his line, a shocking wave of ideas came flooding into Mathew's mind. There was a lie in the testimony, which mean't that anonymous call may have been potentially faked. "Hey Matt, is there a pair of dragon types living together. One of them is a hydreigon pokemorph, and one of them is a flygon pokemorph. If there is do they have any enemies?".

Matt let out a small chuckle, as he served a few other customers. "There just so happens to be a pair of dragons living together further up north, both of them deserve to die. There's a hydreigon who is guarding a deathly sick flygon, I don't see the point of protecting her, might as well get rid of the weak gene pool right?

The people around that area have been trying to get rid of them for quite some time, but that hydreigon is damn strong. You'd be stupid to take him on without any form of professional training. I'd get rid of them myself, but I'd much rather keep my limbs,".

Mathew's eyes were wide, he quickly drank the rest of his tonic water and paid for his drink. He also gave Matt a hefty tip, as a thanks for taking the time to talk with him. Mathew instantly knew that he had to get back to Sealeous and Rollis who were probably in deep trouble by this point.

"Thanks a ton Matt," Mathew said.

"Sure no problem," Matt said.

Meanwhile Rollis and Sealeous, were standing in front of an aging house. The roof was a thin sheet of rusting metal, and the walls were beginning to flake apart. The wooden frame on the house was rotting, and the windows were in need for a serious dusting. The grass just outside of the house, wasn't even grass, it was more of a sandbox. There were multiple footprints deeply embedded in the dusty sand.

Sealeous walked up to the door and gave it a soft knock, after a few minutes the door slowly opened. As the door opened, there was a blast of warm air that wafted out making Sealeous sweat. A pair of beady red eyes poked through darkness behind the door.

"Hello?"

"Hello there, my name is Sealeous Omega Ventus. I got an anonymous call, and when I traced the call it led me here. I'm not here to fight, I only want to talk," Sealeous said.

"My call... it actually got through. Y-y-you have no idea how happy I am. Hold on your majesty, Oh by the way you may call me Gangral,".

Gangral soon shut the door, Sealeous and Rollis both heard the unmistakable sound of many different locks being messed around with. There were a few quiet clanks, and a few times the door shook with an incredible amount of force. Rollis let out a loud yawn as this was entire process was taking awhile. But eventually the door slowly opened back up again, Gangral held out his hand signaling for both Rollis and Sealeous to come in.

Sealeous took the first steps into the house. It was very dark inside of the house, almost pitch black, if not for the tiny candle sitting in the center of the house. The fading light emitting from the candle gave the house an eery kind of atmosphere, making the hairs on Sealeous' neck stand up, and his ears twitch furiously.

"Please your highness, have a seat," Gangral said.

Sealeous sat down, and right behind him was Rollis. The two of them didn't enjoy the situation they were in, but they were already past the point of no return. Rollis looked behind her and saw the door freely hanging open, but the door quickly closed. Wolf was clearly watching their backs, which did slightly comfort her in this potentially sketchy situation.

"Alright Gangral I do have a few questions for you. It's just to let me know what's going on here, and how I can help," Sealeous calmly said.

"Of course your highness, please ask anything," Gangral bowed in respect for Sealeous.

"First off I'd like details on this case. Who is the victim of this case and who is the accused?" Sealeous asked.

"Sir, the accused is a hydreigon pokemorph known as Naga Windwalker. And the victim is a flygon pokemorph known as Jade Windwalker. Oh geez... I hope she's ok... Look, Jade and I we've known each other since we were little kids, and now she's getting raped by her older brother, oh the humanity!" Gangral yelled.

"Hold it! Did you just say since you were little kids. I find that hard to believe, you look to be about the age of 21 for a rhydon pokemorph. Judging by the way your hard platy like skin is developing, I'd say you're in your early twenties. How can an 8 year old flygon and you have known each other since you were little kids! That is a clear contradiction to your testimony!" Rollis yelled out.

"Uh... what I mean't to say is. She's 8 in dragon years, yes that's what I mean," Gangral said. He rubbed his hands together, as a visible sweat soon began to beat down his forehead.

Rollis stood up and pushed Gangral onto the ground, her foot was on his chest, and she met him eye to eye. "Ha fat chance, the case also says that this girl is deathly sick, to the point where she can die at any moment. If she is 8 by dragon years, that'd mean she would have lived up to 800 years. For someone who is deathly sick, I doubt they could have lived for that long. Also to add onto that, a rhydon, your species can't even live 8 dragon years. Now do you want to keep lying to us or do you want to tell us the truth?".

"Please alright, I don't even know her real age ok! We've just been good friends for a really long time. Please please please... please... please... y-you g-guys have to help her... please," Gangral cried. There were tears streaming down his face, in utter desperation.

"Honestly you are pathetic, this case is an utter farce, now you better tell us what the hell is going on or I'll-" Rollis said before she was quickly cut off.

"That's enough!" Sealeous yelled. He stood up tall and proud as a frosty mist soon surrounded his body. His eyes grew dead cold almost as if he was the spirit of ice. "Rollis, that is enough. We came here to help the people of Null, not hurt them. This is man is clearly worried about someone he cares about, it is our mission to help him,".

"Sealeous, you can't be serious. You can't be this naive, just because someone says that another person is in need of help, doesn't mean that it can be true," Rollis said.

"You are stepping out of line. Bow before me right now! I know how false the facts seem, but I've come across cases exactly like this. Cases where all the evidence points towards a big lie, and I've been talked out of those cases, and as a result innocent people end up dying, I can't let that happen ever again... I don't want to see the world covered in blood anymore. So do what I say and stop attacking this man, we are going to pay this hydreigon a visit," Sealeous commanded.

Rollis had a tough pill to swallow, but she took her foot off of Gangral and bowed before Sealeous. In her mind and heart this was the first time Sealeous had seemed like an actual ruler, but he was still echoing just how naive he really was.

"As you wish your highness," Rollis said.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** Hey guys so what did you think of the first chapter of this separate story arc? Like it hate it I'd like to know, just tell me what you thought of the chapter as a whole. Also thanks for the large amount of reviews in chapter 8 those are always appreciated.

Alright now discussing the previous chapter, shout outs to Emeraldgreenz for pointing out what was wrong with the chapter. Thanks a ton for the constructive criticism it gave me a good laugh, I really like the rant style of criticism, it helps point out the bad things in a really entertaining way!

Just a quick tip for anyone who decides on giving me criticism, you can fuck off! Nah just kidding lol. Anyway now if you're actually going to give me criticism, just make sure you make it entertaining to read, also make sure you get straight to the point in it.

Anyway that's all for today, see you guys in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10, Good Bye, Sealeous

**Author Notes:** Hey guys Awkwardgeek54 here, sorry that this update took so long. I've been very busy with work.

Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

(-0-)

Sealeous and Rollis were walking through a thick dense jungle. Large roots from the massive trees made traversing the mushy ground very tough. The thick humid air was even worse than what it was in town, if that was even possible. There was a visible sweat building up on Sealeous, as he could feel his body tiring quickly. Rollis on the other hand was fine, not only was she used to this kind of thing, but she also had Wolf to supply her with the much needed support in her footing. As time went on, and as the two of them traversed through the jungle, Sealeous' breath became heavier and much more rapid.

"Sealeous, shall we take a break, the destination we're headed to will take several more hours of walking. After this jungle comes Null's mountainous area, and that's where the house of Jade Windwalker is supposed to be," Rollis said.

"No, we can't take a break right now. We can't waist any time, when someone is in serious need of some help," Sealeous sighed.

"Actually, I think we should take a break right now. You look like you're about to pass out from exhaustion. Come on let's take a break, and probably set up camp," Rollis said.

Rollis' expression was soft and kind, her expression was so similar to that of Sealeous' mother. That the young king instinctively obeyed Rollis. Rollis and Sealeous found a large root to lean their backs on. The two of them had been walking for hours after their brief talk with Gangral. During the talk the two of them had found out that Jade Windwalker and her brother live out in the mountainous area. Sealeous took the lead and decided to follow the information, while Rollis followed simply because she had to. It was her job to obey Sealeous unconditionally, but that didn't stop her from voicing her opinion from time to time. But right now all Sealeous wanted right now was a casual conversation.

"Hey Rollis, despite working together for quite awhile now I still don't really know who you are. Why did you even agree to being my personal guard?" Sealeous asked.

"Well the better question is, why did you choose me to be your personal guard? I'm not a part of any royal blood lines. Or even a prodigy from a group of soldiers," Rollis said.

"I read your files, and decided that you'd be my personal guard. There really isn't much of a reason, more of like a 'why not' sort of situation, also you were personally recommended to me from someone very special to me," Sealeous said.

"Huh, funny. That's the exact same reason I became your personal guard. I was offered a job where I could battle, but not as a sport. So I also saw it as a 'why not' situation. So Sealeous I already know you want to help as many people you can, and I know that's your main ambition, your main goal. But I was wondering..." Rollis said.

"Wondering what?" Sealeous asked.

"I know this is a touchy subject, but why haven't you actually found a queen for our kingdom? And please don't give me your usual answer of, 'I haven't found the right person yet' crap. Or more how about what do you really look for in a significant other?" Rollis asked.

"I'm actually not sure what I look for in a significant other. I've been in love a few times, I've dated someone before, but that relationship didn't last long, maybe I'm just not ready for love yet. How about you? Are you in a relationship?" Sealeous asked.

"Well yeah, why wouldn't I be. Wolf... he's my soul mate. We're in a contract together until the end of time, and hope it stays that way," Rollis said.

As these words left Rollis' mouth. Sealeous saw Wolf's ghostly hand appear out of thin air. His hand was soft, smooth, and a transparent purple. His hand soon fell onto Rollis' hand making her blush, a blush so bright that her cheeks were practically glowing.

"I didn't realize how tired my body has grown. I think setting up camp is a good idea," Sealeous sighed.

"Now you're talking!" Rollis excitedly said.

"Rollis you go gather some edible plants, and berries, since I know you're quite good at that. I'll go gather some fire wood, Don't worry about building a shelter, I have a tent in a deep storage unit. With it I also have drinkable water and a set of water purifiers," Sealeous said.

"Quite the resourceful one individual aren't you," Rollis mocked.

"Sure am," Sealeous smiled.

Later that evening, both Sealeous and Rollis worked together to build the tent. The tent was sizable, but it wasn't massive. The tent was just large enough for the two of them to fit inside. Sealeous had built the fire, and Rollis gathered a small amount of edible plants. Everything that Rollis had gathered looked almost the same. Every plant was just a different kind of leaf along with a few roots, that Sealeous didn't recognize.

"I travel a lot around the world. Especially in the wilds, when we crush, grind and boil these plants we'll have a very nutritious tea. Don't worry I also brought honey along with me, so we can sweeten the tea," Rollis said.

"Oh my god, marry me now," Sealeous said jokingly.

"No way you're way too young for my taste!" Rollis laughed awkwardly. She soon reached into her cloak and pulled out a tiny bowl with a small rod made out of bone. She placed the leaves into the bowl with a few drops of water. She pressed the rod into the bowl and began to crush up the leaves. She folded in the different kinds of leaves that she had gathered. Using a metal pot that Sealeous had brought with him, she placed the leaves into the pot with some water.

The two of them waited for a bit, and as the tea finished brewing, Rollis added in the small amount of honey she had. She gave Sealeous a small cup of tea, before she grabbed one herself. Sealeous happily took the tea and gave it a generous sip, before letting out a loud sigh of relief.

Later that night Sealeous was up and about watching the fire while Rollis was in the tent resting. For some reason he couldn't sleep that night, just thinking about how Jade was suffering made his stomach turn. Many thoughts were rushing through his mind, at most he wanted to avoid a fight as much as possible. Thinking back to his talk with Gangral, the rhydon pokemorph had showed him a claw mark he had received from Naga Windwalker. A rhydon's natural armor was considered to be near impossible to cut, but a chunk of Gangral's flesh was ripped out from Naga's strike. Gangral said that it only took one hit from Naga's claws to easily rip through his flesh and armor.

Right across from the fire Sealeous soon saw a body begin to form out of thin air. The smoke from the fire was drawn into this figure, as the figure drew in more smoke towards it the fire let out a loud whistling noise, that was screeching to the ears. This went on until Sealeous could see a clear image. There was a gengar pokemorph floating in front of him. This gengar had small, but bright red eyes, and dark curly purple hair. He had quite a strong build, with some muscles showing through his dark coloured hoodie. His jeans were worn thin, and his entire body including his clothes were slightly transparent.

"Hello Sealeous, we don't talk very often, and I never really got the chance to properly introduce myself. We've battled along side each other, and we've even battled against each other where you won that fight. If you haven't guessed, I'm Wolf, Rollis' life long companion," Wolf said.

It had been a long day and Sealeous right now was willing to accept anything in front of him. He simply nodded at Wolf's sudden appearance. "Alright Wolf, so what are you out here talking to me for then?".

"I'm here to tell you to treat Rollis kindly. Both her and I are connected on a physical, emotional and spiritual level. That means I can feel and experience everything that happens with her, as if I was her. She highly distrusts you, she is disgusted at how much of a child you are. Even though she may say that she cares about you, I know she's lying. She's lying through her teeth and it tares me up on the inside. I hate it when she is unhappy, all I'm asking is for you to be her friend, but as of right now I despise you," Wolf said.

"Heh... I guess I can't get everyone to be friend right off the bat. I certainly hope you give me an honest chance Wolf," Sealeous said. He waited for a response, but as he waited for Wolf's response, he could feel his consciousness begging to fade. His body and mind began to grow sleepy until Sealeous felt his head hit a pillow completely knocking him out.

Two mysterious people from afar watch as the young King fell asleep. The two of them were up in the tree tops completely hidden from sight. They slowly made their way down the tree they were hidden in. They headed towards the small area Rollis and Sealeous were staying. Sealeous was out cold on a log while Rollis was sound asleep in the tent.

"Zachary, is this the place and time for this?".

"It sure is Sophie, remember we're on a mission," Zachary said.

Sophie pulled out a gun with a single bullet from her black assassin styled hoodie. She tossed it over to Zachary who gladly held the gun his hand. The gun was, almost like ice, but as it sat in his hand, it began to feel more like melting chocolate.

Zachary walked over to Sealeous and held the gun up to the young King's head. He let out a soft sigh and looked over to Sophie who had tears welling up in her eyes. Zachary could also feel the tears welling up in his eyes, but despite the pain he pushed right through it. He pressed the barrel of the gun right up against Sealeous' temple.

"I certainly hope the prophecy is correct," Zachary said.

Zachary quickly pulled the trigger, making the entire jungle shake from the sound alone, this shot sounded much louder than normal. As Zachary looked below his feet he saw a puddle of thick warm crimson blood spreading across the ground. He looked at Sealeous who was completely fine. He then saw a hand holding the barrel of his gun.

"Wow, our intel was correct. Rollis, you truly are fast," Zachary said in a sigh of relief.

The back of Rollis' neck was sweating as the pain from the bullet hole in her hand soon began to immobilize her. Her vision was blurry, cloudy almost like frosty glass, but as she looked at Zachary for a longer period of time his features became clear.

Zachary had long spiky red hair that ran down to the base of his back. At the very end of his hair it was tied off. The tips of his hair were completely jet black, and tangled. He had a small, but lean build. The black tank top looked well worn and his baggy beige pants weren't in better condition by any means. Looking at his face he had bright blue eyes, eyes almost like the icy mid afternoon sky of Aether on its clearest of days. On the very top of his head he had two ears that waved around in the night breeze.

"Are you a zoroark by any chance?" Rollis asked.

"I sure am," Zachary said.

Rollis looked over at Sophie who had a very soft expression. She had the crest of a combusken pokemorph fanning out from her forehead, but it was still slightly concealed by her reddish brownish hair and out shined by her soft brown eyes. Her body type was completely hidden from the baggy assassin styled hoodie she wore. The hoodie was clearly too big for her, to the point where she'd have to repeatedly adjust her shoulders, just for it to fit comfortably. All of her clothes had a few holes and rips in them, but despite that the hoodie was by far in the best condition.

Rollis knelt down as the pain finally caught up, she held her hand and began to cry out in pain. A ghostly hand appeared right beside her and placed its fingers in the hole left by the bullet. A sharp burning pain was shot up into Rollis' arm, but as the pain lingered on she could see her own hand regrowing the bone and flesh it had lost, until the hole was completely gone.

Rollis stood up proudly, she placed her hands together and formed a bow from pure energy. A quiver appeared on her back with multiple arrows in it. She stood with her dominate foot out in the front of her body. She quickly lifted up her bow and fired off a shot towards Zachary without hesitation.

The arrow flew through the air, as it did so, an echoing whistling noise made its way through the air. Zachary waited for the right moment to strike, as the arrow flew towards him he tightened his fists, and thrusted his elbows down. A deep red aura erupted around his entire body completely shattering the arrow into pieces.

Rollis stood there in shock, her arrow was completely destroyed with such ease. She backed up a bit, but was supported by Wolf. She got her confidence back and drew another arrow, she reeled back her arm and got ready to fire.

"I suggest we not fight, It'd be too unfair against you. I was raised in the kingdom of Null, and I was trained by a famous assassin along with a world class fighter," Zachary boasted.

"Ya you tell em brother!" Sophie cried out.

"Sophie! People aren't supposed to know that we're siblings! C'mon!" Zachary yelled.

"Ha ha ha... ... ... ... oops. Anyway Rollis, we didn't come here to fight, and we're not enemies, we're allies," Sophie nervously said.

"Oh right, like I'd believe a story like that," Rollis angrily said.

"Trust me this entire situation is highly complicated, and completely convoluted. So I suggest that you believe me, please how about I show you this instead," Sophie said.

Sophie reached into her hoodie and pulled out an emblem that struck a deep fear into Rollis' heart. The emblem had the Aetherian flag right in the middle of it, but the flag was surrounded by many different cogs and gears. Rollis had no choice, but to bow before Sophie.

"You made the right decision today. Thank goodness," Sophie said.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** So guys what did you think of this chapter? I'd love to know, anyway thanks for all the reviews in the previous chapter, I enjoyed reading every single one of them.

Anyway there were 2 different OC's introduced into the fic this chapter. The 1st one being Zachary, and 2nd one being Sophie. Tell me your thoughts on them, despite their brief introduction.

Special Thanks to well... they're OC's created by Jpr123 and I so. I guess there's really no point in crediting the creators, since we are the creators.

Anyway see you guys in the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11, Frost Daze

Rollis, Sealeous, Zachary and Sophie were all sitting around the dying fire. The tension in the air was tight, Rollis held her head down, and Sealeous could only watch. Zachary sat there crosslegged, while Sophie had her arms around her knees. Hours seemed to pass by, as Sophie got prepared to give Sealeous and Rollis and explanation.

"Well, I bet you guys are wondering why we held a gun up to the king's head," Sophie nervously said.

"Yeah, I'd like to know the reason. Why would members of my inner circle want to murder me? Also you guys have official badges with your profiles on them, how come I don't recognize you two?" Sealeous asked.

"There are many things you don't understand about this world Sealeous, but we are trying to stop another great war from ever happening. We know an oracle of sorts that can see into the future, she sees many different possible paths at once, but certain paths have a higher chance of happening than others," Zachary calmly said.

"Can you please explain?" Rollis asked.

"Ok fine. There were an infinite amount of different paths that could have happened tonight, but only 4 of those infinite paths had any real chance of happening. There was a 90% chance that Rollis would save Sealeous when I fired off the gun. An 8% chance of Sealeous dying from the gun shot if Rollis didn't save him. There was a 1.5% of Rollis dying, and finally there was a 0.5% chance of both of you dying that night. If Sealeous died this night, then some of the events leading up to the great war would have never happened, but time likes to stay on its predetermined path. It's very unfortunate," Zachary said.

"Alright now I have a few questions. How is my death going to stop a great war, and how does this great war start?" Sealeous asked.

Zachary looked back at his sister with a worried expression, almost as if this was information he wasn't allowed to share. Sophie stared right back at her brother, and gave him a solid nod.

"My Majesty, this will be an explanation on how the great war starts. Just remember all of this can change if the lower chance paths happen. About 3 years from now Thor Sir Might, the current king of Null will wage a full on attack against Aether and Nex. Null is allied with Tsu at the time forcing both Aetherian and Nex to spread their forces along both ends of the continent, when Tsu decides to join the fight. Unfortunately, we have already tried to stop Thor's plans but have failed at every attempt. Right now there are multiple assassins woven into your royal palace, assassins who are going to kill Ultima and Mei'li when they return. The assassin that ends up killing them goes by the name 'Gallium' he is a crobat who is a master at stealth, with strong social skills you would never guess that he's an assassin," Zachary explained.

"Alright, but this still doesn't explain that if I die, the great war will stop," Sealeous said.

"The reason might seem a bit farfetched to you, but Thor wants the war simply for glory. He wants to prove he's the strongest fighter, and by taking the heads of each royal member from other kingdoms he can prove he is strong. By killing you tonight we lose a motive for Thor to start the war, trust me our oracle knows all. I know we can change history, in the original path Mathew ignored giving Naga and Jade a visit, but now he's at their house waiting for you two," Zachary said.

"That's all we can tell you guys for now. We can't help in the fight against Naga, since we have to be somewhere else, but we will most certainly meet again, although Zachary and I might be a lot smaller," Sophie happily said.

(-0-)

The rest of the day was a whole lot of traveling for Rollis and Sealeous, they took multiple breaks while walking through the jungle, and had multiple meals throughout the day to keep their energy. Rollis led the way helping Sealeous occasionally when the ground became too tough for the young king to traverse. And as the two of them were beginning to lose the hope of getting out of the jungle, they found themselves at the bottom of a steep rock face.

The rock face was crumbling under its own weight, multiple rocks fell from the cliff, and the wall looked impossible to climb. Flying up may have been an option if it weren't for the over hanging nature of the cliff.

At the base of the cliff standing there was Mathew, he was standing by what looked to be an abandoned elevator. The wood in the elevator was on the verge of transforming into dust, while the iron bolts were rusted and beyond repair.

"Hey Sealeous, sorry for my outburst earlier. I was about to give up the case until I met a few associates from your inner circle. I believe their names were Sidney and Scarlet, a zoroark and combusken right?" Mathew said

"Hey Mathew, you're forgiven. Also their names are Zachary and Sophie," Sealeous said.

"Oh really? I could've sworn that they told me their names were Sidney and Scarlet. Anyway, the zoroark kid is crazy good at predicting the precise outcomes of every situation. It's almost like he can see into the future. It might sound crazy, but this elevator will work for all 3 of us, we'll just have to stay really still on it," Mathew said.

"Well it is our only way up from as far as I can see," Rollis said.

"We should rest up. The kid said that we'd have to end up fighting Naga, no matter what. What I've heard from the citizens from around this area is, Naga Windwalker doesn't like to reason," Mathew said.

(-0-) **The Next Day** (-0-)

Sealeous, Rollis and Mathew all stood at the top of the cliff, only to find out that they were on top of a mountain. Thunder clouds were rolling in, and the wind was harsh to on the skin. As the thunder clouds rolled in massive strikes of lightning, found their way into the massive crater before them. Standing on the other end of the crater was a Hydreigon pokemorph.

This Hydreigon had his signature frill down, and as it was down it almost looked like jet black hair. He had narrow striking blood red eyes. His eyes were surrounded by shiny black scales, much like the scales that covered his body. Six large wings extruded from his back, and his posture was that of a blood thirsty savage.

Everyone around Sealeous nodded, as they made their way down the slippery crater. When they reached the bottom all three of them began to notice just how bad the storm was getting, lightning stuck the ground everywhere around them sending massive chunks of rock flying up into the air. The Hydreigon made his way down to meet Sealeous face to face.

"Are you Naga Windwalker? We are here to put you under arrest, and we are here to save the young girl you have been keeping captive," Sealeous said.

"Yes I'm Naga. But this is my territory, so back off, also a little girl. I have no idea what the hell you're talkin bout," Naga said.

"I'm sorry, but we can't just leave. We've come from a very far distance. Look there's three of us and one of you, I don't want this to turn into a fight," Sealeous said.

"Heh, you're probably right about that," Naga happily said.

Naga turned his back away from Sealeous and began to walk the other way. Rollis and Mathew instantly tensed up while Sealeous stood there casually. Naga walked to the other side of the crater menacingly, almost like a lone warrior on his death path.

"I don't know your name, any of your names, but especially that zoroark. I WANT TO WIPE THAT STUPID SMIRK OFF YOUR DAMN FACE!" Naga yelled.

Naga's body instantly disappeared into thin air, and just as quickly as he disappeared, he reappeared right in front of Sealeous. His body was surrounded by a jet black aura. Sealeous couldn't see the punch that Naga threw, but he felt the agonizing pain to his very core.

Naga slammed his fist right into Sealeous's stomach, and forced him into the ground. As Sealeous' body made contact with the ground the entire crater was embedded in a spider web like crack. Sealeous let out a blood curdling cry of pain, as a wave of agony spread throughout his body.

Naga quickly pushed off of Sealeous and crushed his foot right into Rollis' torso, he took his tail and slapped Mathew right across the face. Both Rollis and Mathew were sent flying in opposite directions. Mathew's body skidded across the ground leaving multiple scrapes and cuts all over his body. Rollis was thrown into the wall of the crater, she kneeled over and vomited up a puddle of blood.

Naga flew up into the air, and as he did so, bright blue electricity soon began to dance around his body. His body erupted into to a pillar of his own jet black aura. Naga put both of his hands together, as he did so a ball of energy formed in the palm of his hands. He quickly fired off three shots towards Mathew, Sealeous and Rollis. But just as the orbs were about to make contact to their designated target, they all exploded at the last second. The whole area was blanketed by a thick layer of black smoke, but as the smoke cleared. Wolf was now completely visible, but it looked as if he was already drained. By the way he was barely floating, it was clear what he had done. Wolf had blocked every single one of the blasts with either his body or an attack, either way he looked like he was about to pass out.

"I'm sorry Rollis, I won't be able to help you for the rest of this battle. I used every ounce of my strength to block that attack. It was much more tasking than I thought it would be," Wolf said.

Wolf soon disappeared back into Rollis, and a look of dread spread across Rollis' face. She clenched her chest, as she could feel the fear that Wolf was feeling right now. An overwhelming intimidation, that was crushing her like a led weight.

Mathew stood up proud, he gave Rollis and Sealeous a confident look. "Rollis, Naga is currently airborne. We need to clip his wings, if he stays up there we won't be able to battle him,".

"Alright, a-a-and how do you suppose we do that?" Rollis asked.

"I'm going to need your help, please get an arrow ready, fire the arrow at me when I tell you to, ok," Mathew said.

Mathew thrusted his hands down, as the ground around him began to shake and crack. Multiple rocks flew around him, but it wasn't from him using any psychic powers. He was surrounded by a golden aura. His body was shaking vigorously, and the ground was soon drenched in his glyphs were engraved in Mathew's arms, and his face showed immense pain and struggle. Two golden white shields formed on his hands. Mathew instantly charged at Naga, he threw one of his shields up into the air. He jumped up and landed on his shield.

"Rollis now! Fire at the shield!" Mathew yelled.

Rollis reeled her arm back and fired off an arrow, the arrow ripped through the air causing multiple explosions. Each explosion was ear shattering, once the arrow made contact with the mid air shield, Mathew was sent flying up towards Naga. Mathew held the shield in front of his body, but the wind and the rain he felt from the increased speed was unbearably painful.

Naga quickly moved to the left dodging Mathew, but what he didn't expect to happen was, Mathew soon threw his shield in front of him. Using his hands Mathew pushed off of his shield, and rocketed himself towards Naga. Mathew quickly wrapped his legs around Naga's neck and began to pull him towards the earth. Naga soon began to fly back up, but Mathew had other plans.

Mathew's right arm was surrounded by many different glyphs in the palm of his hand formed a one handed pistol. The pistol had many different engravings in it, the gun was a transparent jade, and it felt very comfortable in Mathew's hand.

Mathew closed one of his eyes to aim, he carefully lined up the shot, but the rapid shaking of Naga's sporadic flight, made aiming the shot incredibly difficult. Mathew could feel his own grip on Naga beginning to slip, and he knew if he was going to get Naga to the ground he'd have to pull off this shot. Mathew clenched on even tighter with all of the might his legs could muster, he thrusted his gun forward and pulled the trigger.

Naga screamed out in pain, as he quickly thrashed Mathew off of him. Mathew was falling fast, he didn't think this far ahead, his head was caught up in the moment. He looked below and noticed that he wouldn't be able to survive this fall. He knew that Wolf wouldn't be able to save him, and Rollis despite how strong of a fighter she was, she might be able to catch him, but with his current fall speed, and weight, he'd die from Rollis trying to catch him, due to the impact.

Sealeous stood up and saw Mathew plummeting towards the earth, he ran towards Mathew. Sealeous placed his hand against the wet ground of the crater, a thick misty steam erupted from his body. The steam soon fired upward, slowing down Mathew's decent just enough for him to survive the fall.

Naga gently floated down back down to the ground. He held his shoulder, and began to inspect his damaged wing, there was a hole right through his wing, and he'd knew he'd be unable to fly for the rest of the fight. He looked forward to see the thick cloud of steam concealing Rollis, Wolf and Sealeous. Suddenly Sealeous came flying out of the mist, he held a frosty katana in his hand.

Naga easily dodged every single attempt from the young king to land a single hit. Naga could feel the cold frosty air as Sealeous' blade passed by him. Sealeous dashed right back into the mist, and as he did so Rollis came flying out. She had two blades one for each hand. Rollis quickly took her blade and slashed it across Naga's cheek. Naga's skin was too tough, as Rollis' blade couldn't do a thing.

Rollis jumped back into the smoke, and Mathew came charing forward. In one hand he held out his golden shield, and the other he held his signature pistol. Naga reeled back a punch and slammed his fist right into Mathew's shield. The collision sounded like a loud gong, and sent shockwaves throughout the entire crater. The mist was blown away, and tremors ripped apart the tough earth.

Mathew quickly pushed up, blowing back Naga's arm, his shield quickly dissipated. Mathew fired off his gun right at Naga's chest, pushing the dragon back. He grabbed onto Naga's arm, jumping up rotating himself around Naga's arm, kicking up his entire lower body. He was about to make contact with Naga's head, but...

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Naga yelled.

Naga grabbed Mathew by the leg and threw him into the ground sending a wave of agonizing pain throughout his entire body. He picked Mathew back up and threw him into the wall of the crater, without mercy.

Mathew was completely silent at this time. From the few hits he received from Naga his body was already incredibly sore. It was hard to stand back up, he looked forward to see both Rollis and Sealeous struggling to land a solid hit on Naga. Sealeous was hopelessly slashing away at air, and Rollis' arrows seemed to do nothing against Naga's incredibly tough skin.

"Mathew, are you alright?" Rollis yelled out.

"Guys, Naga is too strong. I have an attack that I can do, it's a last resort, and I know the attack won't knock him out, but it'll slow him down for sure! This attack is a one time use only, as I'll also be unable to move for a bit after this. I need you guys to keep him still!" Sealeous yelled.

Rollis and Mathew nodded at each other in mutual understanding. They both knew what attack Sealeous was talking about, if he had planned on actually using it. They knew that he was serious about putting an end to this fight.

Rollis leaped back she pulled out multiple arrows and began to run circles around Naga. Mathew pulled out both of his pistols, and ran circles around Naga as well. Rollis fired off many different types of arrows around Naga, to create different kinds of explosions. Mathew fired off his shots directly at Naga to slow him down. Despite being able to put a hole in one of Naga's wings, his skin was stronger than steel, it was basically impenetrable.

Naga held up his hands to block the oncoming attacks, each attack tickled they didn't hurt one bit. But the constant explosions caused by Rollis' arrows was blinding, he had to keep his eyes closed. He couldn't hear where his opponents were due to the rapid explosions, and the smell of smoke blocked any chance of finding Mathew and Rollis, by scent.

There was a painful amount of ice building up on Sealeous' body. Ice covered the ground around him, and blood was starting to leak from his skin. A thick icy mist surrounded his feet, as the energy within his body began to build, blood dripped from his mouth, and he knew that he wouldn't be able build the energy up any further.

"Guys... I-I-I'm r-ready!" Sealeous yelled.

Sealeous instantly charged towards the smoke cloud both Rollis and Mathew had created. Sealeous's eyes were ice cold, they glowed with a bright blinding light, and so did his body. He leaped up into the air, his hands were covered in ice and his arms were soaked in his own blood. He plummeted towards the earth, as he plummeted towards the earth, he left a trail of white mist.

"NAGA! TAKE THIS! FROST DAZE X20!" Sealeous yelled.

Sealeous slammed his fists into the ground, the entire crater shattered before Sealeous' might. The entire ground shook with an incredible amount of force, up rooting trees in the nearby jungle. The entire ground was covered by multiple layers of ice, and exploding out of the side of the crater were massive spears of ice. So much so they shadowed over the mountainous area. The air in the surrounding area had becoming chilling to the bone, and in front of Sealeous there was Naga. Naga was incased in ice, his body was covered in blood. Naga sat there unfazed almost as if he didn't mind the pain, but he wasn't out. Naga's body was too cold to move, so he just sat there waiting for a response.

Sealeous fell down and completely passed out from his own attack. His breathing was heavy, as he fell to the ground Mathew and Rollis quickly ran to his aid. Both Mathew and Rollis were appalled by the strength Sealeous possessed, he may have lacked technique, but what he lacked in technique he clearly made up for with raw power.

"Naga, I can't say it was a fun battle, it was definitely a stressful one. But we're here on a mission, we're here to take Jade away, and take her to safe place," Mathew said.

Naga soon began to budge his face was red with anger, and tears fell down his face. "YOU BASTARDS LEAVE HER ALONE! DON'T LAY A SINGLE FINGER ON HER, YOU HEAR ME!".

"Don't worry I'm not going to steal her. I know the truth behind this story thanks to a kid named Zachary, or uh... was his name Sidney? Anyway you two will be together trust me, there are just some legal issues that need to be worked out," Mathew said.

He began to walk away, leaving Sealeous behind. Rollis stayed back to attend to Sealeous, but as soon as Sealeous gets his strength back. Rollis for sure will follow Mathew to Naga's house.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** Hey guys! What's up it's me Jpr123, yup I'm back, from my long break. Anyway I'm finally ready to start writing again, so just let me know what you thought of this chapter! There was a lot that happened in this chapter, so... uh... I don't really know where I'm going with this.

Anyway what did you guys think of the new OC, "Naga Windwalker," created by the one and only Madassdragon!

Now here are my personal thoughts of the character. I hope I portrayed him alright, and I certainly hope the build up for his reveal was worth it. Anyway I love Naga as a character, and I love his morals, you can expect to see him even more.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note:** Hey guys Jpr123 here! Anyway now that the Sealeous and Rollis arc or the Aether arc has finished up for the time being, let's get back on the Nex arc!

I've been working very hard on this so I hope you guys enjoy!

(-0-)

Right now Wendy felt the soft puff of Justin's breath on the back of her neck. She held tightly onto the blanket she was wrapped up in. Each one of his breaths sent shivers up her spine, she looked back at his calm face as he slept the day away. Justin wore a fluffy pair of baby blue pajamas, which Wendy found adorable. She let out a soft giggle as she looked at the clock. Today was her turn to cook breakfast, she got out of bed and stretched out her arms, absorbing the warmth of her small apartment.

She stood up and looked back on the tiny bed both her and Justin shared. They had been at this for about a month now, and it was beginning to feel normal living together. Despite the short amount of time the two of them spent together was limited, Wendy felt that this was the right choice.

She walked over the tiny stove, from her fridge she pulled out two eggs. She threw them into a pan, and let the sizzling sound of the eggs ring through her ears. The wonderful smell of her food cooking wafted through the air waking her up from her drowsy state.

Wendy was soon delighted to feel a pair of arms wrap their way over her shoulders. She felt Justin's head sit on the top of her head. Her ears moved out of the way to make way for him.

"Justin, we're not an old married couple you know," Wendy laughed.

"Yawwwwn... ... ... don't worry I know. You cooking two eggs for breakfast again?" Justin said.

"Well, I'm not nearly as good at cooking as you are," Wendy blushed.

"So we working at the same time today?" Justin said.

"No, you're going to be finishing sooner than me. I'm going to be closing again... I just hope our boss won't be as terrible tonight," Wendy said.

"Don't worry Wendy, some day I'll find a better job, then things will get much easier," Justin blushed.

"Justin..." Wendy said.

"Yes?" Justin said.

"Can you please stop hugging me, the eggs are going to overcook," Wendy said.

"Oh right!" Justin said.

Wendy turned off the gas on the stove. She got two plates ready and placed the eggs on each plate. There was a loaf of bread by her side, she took two slices of that loaf and popped the slices into the toaster. As the toast was cooking, she noticed Justin watching videos on his phone again. She found it so cute how Justin was actively watching montages contain the topic of puppies. Unfortunately the two of them could not afford a dog or any pet at the moment, but maybe that'd be for something in the future.

"Justin, come on sit down, breakfast is ready," Wendy smiled.

The two of them happily ate their breakfast. After breakfast the two of them got ready at the same time. Justin brushed his teeth as Wendy took a shower. When Wendy finished up her shower, both her and Justin swapped places. They helped each other put on their uniforms, just in time to get on the bus.

On the bus ride the two of them held hands, Wendy's blush was non stop, but Justin was as calm as calm could be. Wendy was so happy to be with Justin, she could feel her heart flutter every time Justin would tighten his grip on her hand. As time on the bus ride went on Wendy lay her head on Justin's shoulder. The scent of Wendy's shampoo was wafted into Justin's nostrils, relaxing him even further.

The bus stopped, and the two of them got off. As they walked to work, both of them could feel the a heavy amount of sadness building in their own individual hearts. The two of them wanted to keep their relationship as private as possible, so on the way there, they let go of each other's hands. The two of them stood at the back of the restaurant, and walked right in. They got ready in their respective shifts. Wendy was a waitress like usual, and Justin was working line cook that night.

As the night progressed the work load kept on increasing, as this night was one of the busiest nights the restaurant had ever seen. Justin was drenched in sweat as he struggled to keep up with the orders being tossed into his station. The physical heat of the kitchen didn't really bother him, but his breath was starting to run thin. In front of him he had a full stove with multiple pans everywhere. Right beside him was the manager, also struggling to keep up in plating Justin's food.

Wendy was out in the dinning room, still having to constantly take orders, and tell guests why their food was taking so long. As the night kept on getting even more busy customers kept on getting even more rowdy, she looked at all of her co-workers panicking. As she was beginning to lose hope she saw her manager walk out of the kitchen. He began to gather the waiters and waitresses.

"Chad, what are you doing? We are in the middle of the rush hour at it's worst time. We don't have the time for this," Cherry said.

"Everyone, I know this looks grim, but we have switched out a few of the line cooks, and put them on host for the night. We are going to get through this night alright, just push through it, I have faith in my loyal staff. You guys can do this, alright let's split and turn this horror show into a dream," Chad said.

Everyone nodded. With a new found vigor Wendy walked back into the dinning room. She soon took orders with greater confidence, and was carrying twice the amount of food she'd normally carry. With great skill and finesse, she quickly severed the tables, and finally got some happy guests. She looked over to Justin who had switched to host, and was happy to see he was doing just fine at the job he'd rarely done while working at the restaurant.

The night had finally slowed down, and the restaurant had gone over the time it was supposed to close. Everyone ended up working overtime, and each staff member was incredibly happy that the night was over. Chad ended up congratulating the entire staff, by making everyone some free food.

Wendy ran up to Justin and gave him a big sweaty hug. She let out a soft breath, it was a sigh of relief that the night was over. Justin petted the top of her head, and sat down in a chair. Justin leaned back in the chair letting out a loud sigh of relief himself.

"Alright Wendy, I called a taxi since the bus doesn't run this late. You should get changed, I'll get changed myself," Justin said.

Once Wendy finished up, she walked out to the front of the restaurant. She stood beside Justin until the taxi came and picked them up. Once the two of them got to Wendy's apartment room, they both ended up fainting on the bed. As both of their heads hit the comforting soft pillow they shared, they instantly fell asleep.

The very next day, Wendy had the day off, but unfortunately Justin had work that day. Anyway Wendy decided to take advantage of this opportunity, today she was going to Amity's house to have a nice talk. Since she graduated and started working full time, she rarely had the chance to just hang with her friends, but today was the perfect opportunity to ask someone their opinion on what she should do.

The ride to Amity's house wasn't bad at all, since it was just a 10min walk. It was a nice day, so she didn't have to worry about rain or anything of the sort. She stood in front of Amity's house and gave the front door a good knock, she waited for a bit until the door swung right open.

"Long time no see!" Wendy happily said.

Amity gave Wendy a big hug, and once she released from the hug, she finally gave Wendy her greeting. "Oh my gosh! It's been too long since we've hung out!".

"I know, but today I have to talk about something quite heavy. I'm worried about my relationship, I need advice," Wendy said.

"Oh alright, sure we can talk about it, but if it's about that guy Justin. I probably won't be able to help you out all that much, I barely know him. Anyway why don't you come inside, I'll get the tea ready," Amity said.

Wendy happily agreed, as she walked into Amity's house, Wendy began to notice quite a few things that belonged to Winston. There was a large array of ties he used to own, framed on her wall, a tie for each month.

Wendy sat down on Amity's couch, and waited patiently for the tea. As the cup of tea was placed in front of her, the moment the aroma reached her nose, she could tell it was Winston's favourite type of tea.

"So Wendy, what did you want to talk about?" Amity asked.

"Well... what should I do? I... I love Justin, what isn't there to love about him. He's responsible, kind, understanding and most of all he loves me. But I'm afraid he might leave me if I tell him the truth," Wendy said.

"The truth about what?" Amity asked.

Wendy took in a deep breath, but wasn't quite able to getting anything out. She took another sip of her tea before calming herself down. "Justin and I... we've done some very inappropriate things together, and I didn't expect this to happen so early in our relationship. I don't know when it happened, or when it started, but now I can always hear two extra heartbeats where my womb is,".

"Wendy... are you pregnant? Oh my Arceus... WE HAVE TO TELL THE ENTIRE GANG! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE SEALEOUS' REACTION! Congratulations Wendy! Have you thought of any names yet?!" Amity squealed.

"Amity, please... I'm not sure how Justin will react yet. You're the first person to know about my pregnancy, but you know how my species we get a minimum of two children per pregnancy. If I get a boy I wanted to name him, Sidney Zachary Black, assuming if Justin and I are still together after this," Wendy said.

(-0-) **Late at Night** (-0-)

It was a bone chilling night, and there wasn't a single star due to the thick cloud cover. The moonlight, barely shawn through the clouds, but during this night Justin stood in an alleyway as he held his phone tightly in his hand. The person he was calling was the ruler of Null, Thor Sir Might. In his other hand Justin held a knife that he was tossing around.

"Scarlet, how's it going?" Thor asked.

"Not bad Thor. So when do you want me to assassinate Wendy Higgleman?" Justin asked.

"It better be soon, before your children are born. Remember the vision the oracle gave us. It shows that your children end up leading the main resistance force against my rule, after my attack," Thor said.

"Don't worry, her death is coming soon. I have her wrapped around my finger, I can't wait to slit her throat. Hee... hee... ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Justin laughed.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** Well there you guys go sorry for the short chapter, but this is all I could for now. Anyway I'm not sure how long the next update will be, exams are coming up for both Awkwardgeek and I, and exams are very important to us. So please bare with us, as we might take awhile.

Anyway what did you guys think of the chapter I'd like to know.


	13. Chapter 13, I'd never leave you

**Author Notes:** Hey guys Jpr123 here, sorry for another short chapter, but this is all I could do with how crazy my life has been, with exams right around the corner. Anyway I hope you enjoy!

(-0-)

Justin was sitting in a bar held within the outer reaches of Nex. The room he was sitting in was enriched with the strong stench of liquor. The music in the background was catchy, but slightly obnoxious. He balanced a glass of whisky on the tip of his index finger, he was just simply buying some time.

Right beside him was Winston, who sat there with his hands folded. His wings lay relaxed along his back. He wore a black suit that was well tailored to his body type, overall giving him a professional look. In his right hand was a calm glass of tonic water with lime, and in the other was his phone.

"Justin, that was quite the facade that you pulled with Thor last night. That laugh, and the way you talked was quite believable. Are you even planning on assassinating her? She is your girlfriend, and the holder of your kids. Can you bring yourself to do it?" Winston asked.

"I don't know. I've worked so hard to gain her trust, and I've grown to love her. Now I have to face facts. After all gathering 20 people to die in a suicide fire, and pretend to be in an orphanage takes quite a lot of effort," Justin said.

"Yeah, I did wonder how you did that. How did you even set that whole scene up? You even got them to have memories that were your own," Winston questioned.

"If you must really know, there's a reason my assassin name is the 'Scarlet Witch'. I have 3 very unique grifta attacks that I've developed over time. My first grifta attack is called 'Black Flame', it augments my attack, speed and endurance really useful for getting me out of a tight situation. Next grifta attack that I have is called 'Scarlet Eye', the attack allows me to plant fake memories into the minds of other people, as long as I have direct eye contact. The effect is negated by glasses, so it has to be raw eye to eye contact. Finally my last grifta attack is called 'Witch's Trance', with this attack, as long as I have raw eye to eye contact, I can make anyone do my bidding despite ethics, and morals," Justin explained.

"Well shit man, don't use those attack on me," Winston laughed.

"I don't think I could to be honest. There's a big flaw to Scarlet Eye and Witch's Trance, every time I use the attack I lose a part of myself, anyway... Let's talk about what's going on in your life? How's dating Thor's daughter working out for you?" Justin asked.

"Fine I guess, you know how she is. Really bubbly and over the top, maybe I'd take our relationship seriously, if I was still a high school kid, but right now dating her is a joke. It's a quick paycheck in my pocket, simply due to how rich she is. Anyway since we're on the topic of relationships, you know how you're guaranteed to have two kids on the way, what would you name them?" Winston said.

"I agree with you about Thor's daughter being really bubbly. Also you're asking me what I'd name my kids... Well since Wendy is the female, my kids have an 80% chance of becoming zoruas, and a 20% chance of becoming torchics. Or even better one of each species, if I got a son, I'd probably name him Zachary, or something like that. And if I have a daughter I'd probably name her Sophie," Justin said.

"Justin, are you planning on saving Wendy? Your eyes lit up the moment you mentioned naming your kids. If you plan on killing Wendy, you can count on me to help you out. But if you plan on saving her, please take care of her. I really do miss her a ton," Winston said.

"I'm still deciding wether to give up being an assassin or not. I'll probably decide by the end of the month," Justin said.

"You know your kids will be born before then. It doesn't take long for children within the womb of a zoroark to develop," Winston said.

"I know. I'd like to see my own children before I decide what's best for them," Justin said.

There was a soft blush running across Justin's cheeks, which Winston took a clear notice to. Justin stood up and paid for both his and Winston's drinks. He took the fastest train back to Wendy's house to ask her about her pregnancy. His heart was heavy, but that wasn't the best mood to be in to talk with the woman he loves with all of his heart. There was simply just a 15 minute walk back to the apartment, but as he begun his walk back, there was this constant pitter patter right behind him. Each time Justin looked behind him, there was no one there, which instantly sent shivers up his spine.

As the pitter patters became louder Justin turned around more often looking over his own shoulder. But each time he did so, there appeared to be no one behind him. This scene was all too familiar to him. It was exactly what led him to meet Wendy in the first place, but this time he was the victim. One last time Justin turned around, but didn't turn back.

"Alright, I know you're following me! You can come out now, I don't have anything of value on me!" Justin yelled out. Out from behind a tree came out a combusken pokemorph. She was absolutely beautiful, her chocolate brown eyes, and sherbet red hair was stunning in the moonlight. She had a wonderful figure and the cutest round face. She had dark rings around her wrists, much like himself, but unlike him, she had a crest on her forehead. She wore a jacket very similar to his own, and the jacket completely covered her legs, only allowing her red and white sneakers to show.

As Justin began to look a bit closer at the girl, he noticed the soft tears dribbling down her cheeks. She slowly walked up to Justin, Justin didn't back off at all, he saw no threat in this girl. For some reason she also looked so familiar, and there was this pull towards her that he could not explain. She quickly wrapped her arm around Justin's torso and buried her face right into his chest.

"We finally meet. I've waited so long for this day Justin,". The girl felt a massive wave of relief flow over her body, as she hugged Justin tightly.

"I'm sorry, but you seem to know my name. What's yours?" Justin asked.

"The name is Sophie Scarlet Bla-... sorry my name is Sophie, just Sophie,".

"Oh well it's nice to meet you Sophie, you have a very nice name, I like it a lot," Justin said.

"Thanks, my daddy gave it to me. There's another thing that my daddy gave to me. He gave me this jacket, and I treasure it with all of my heart," Sophie blushed. "You know this jacket actually belongs to y-".

"Sophie!" A voice yelled. Out from the tree that Sophie hid behind came out a zoroark pokemorph. His presence, was dark and frightful. He had jet black hair, and sky blue eyes. His body was well built for combat, and Justin could tell he meant business.

"Sidney, please just a little bit longer," Sophie begged.

"Sophie, please don't use my birth name so freely. We aren't here to talk with him, we're here to meet our grandfather, in Nex's grand rehabilitation center. Celebi... uh... I mean the oracle, told us specifically not to talk with Justin," Sidney said.

"But..." Sophie cried. There were soft tears dribbling down her cheek and an ever growing pit developing in her heart, as she was told to separate from Justin.

"Come on! We are going right now! This is non-negotiable, we are leaving right now!" Sidney yelled.

"Justin... I-I-I-... I h-hope we get to m-meet again!" Sophie cried. She gave Justin one last hug before splitting off with her brother.

"Uhm... yeah, sure," Justing said.

Feeling slightly confused Justin decided that it'd be best to head back to Wendy's apartment once and for all. He didn't really feel the need to dwell on the events that just transpired right in front of him, right now there was one thing to do in his mind. That was to go see Wendy, he needed to ask her a few things, also he needed to reveal the massive influx of money he's managed to gain, by working with Thor again.

Justin was standing in front of the door he had entered many times. He turned the doorknob and slowly opened up the door. When he opened up the door, his eyes went wide, there sitting against the back wall was Wendy, but she was drenched in tears, her cheeks were puffy. She buried her face into her knees, and let out soft whimpers that broke his heart..

"Wendy!" Justin yelled. He ran up to the woman he loved and wrapped his arms around her, he held her tightly squeezing her body within his grip.

"You... came back... Justin, I was so scared. I thought you left me," Wendy cried.

"Why would I ever do that? Wendy, you're my girl ok. I'd never leave you, especially with two kids on the way," Justin said.

Wendy tightly wrapped her arms around Justin. "You knew? How? I never told you,".

"Let's just call it intuition. So what do you want to name them?" Justin asked.

"Oh Justin!" Wendy cried. She leaned right in pressing her lips right up against his. She tightened the grip on his jacket and bit the bottom his lip. Breaking from the kiss she held her stomach, and let out a soft blush.

"You know we can't name our kids *smooch sounds* that'd be just silly," Justin joked.

"Ya that would be huh. If we get a boy I'd like to name him Sidney Higgleman Black. I want him to named Sidney, because that was the name of my older brother. I haven't got a name for a girl though, do you have one?" Wendy said.

"How about Sophie Black. I've always really liked that name, there's really no other reason for it," Justin blushed.

"You know that's perfect, how about we go to the doctor tomorrow to get this all figured out," Wendy blushed.

"Well how about we buy a new house first, my monthly payment from Thor just came in, and I have enough money to last us for a few years. Don't worry the money was earned through information reconnaissance, I didn't kill for the money," Justin said.

"Justin," Wendy said.

"Yes?" Justin said.

"I love you," Wendy said.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** So what did you guys think of this chapter I'd love to know. Thoughts? Maybe? I don't know, anyway I hope to see you guys in the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14, Is this Filler? IDK

**Author Notes:** Hey guys Jpr123 here, anyway this chapter was made more from a request. Alright guys I get it, you guys want more Team Phoenix, so this'll be a Team Phoenix focused chapter. You guys can stop flooding me with PMs to make more chapters with Team Phoenix. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy.

(-0-)

Owen sat beside his partner Chara. The two of them had their heads down, a wave of displeasure flowed over their very being. Chara's cheek was covered in scratches and her entire body was heavily bruised. Owen was drenched in sweat, and his swollen face was beginning to burn. Standing in front of them was their manager Earl, who was fuming with rage.

"CAN'T YOU TWO DO ANYTHING RIGHT?! I CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO START WITH... ARRRRGGHHH! Both of you are so useless out there on the battlefield! Chara let's start off with you. Why the hell do you insist on rushing in, even when your opponent knows its coming, and can easily counter it! When you do end up getting countered, you never seem to want to adapt, and adjust your fighting style!" Earl yelled.

"Earl, but it worked during the beginning of our careers, I just need to find the opening in my opponent," Chara said.

"Ya that worked during the beginning of your career, but the meta has shifted from an all out offense to a bait and wait fight style. I'm sure you would have noticed by now, but that doesn't seem to be the case!" Earl yelled.

"HEY! BACK OFF, THAT IS MY PARTNER YOU'RE TALKING TO!" Owen yelled.

"You shouldn't even be talking! You lost due to a ring out within the first minute of the fight! When are you going to learn your roll as ranged support, stop trying to be an up close brawler! You think you can win with an outdated team format? HA don't make me laugh!" Earl cried.

Owen instantly put his head down, and bit the bottom of his lip. He clenched his hand knowing that Earl was right. That both him and Chara's constant losing streak, was largely attributed to a huge shift in the meta. During the beginning of their careers a team of usually consisted of two offensive fighters, with one of them having at least two ranged options. But as the fighting style got more popular, teams started thinking outside of the box, and developed brand new team compositions to counter an all out offense. Most teams nowadays consist of one offensive brawler, and either a support partner with baton pass, or an offensive ranged support, but it isn't uncommon to see a team with two members who stall the match with debuffs, and play by the timer.

"I've had it up to my throat with both of you. Look I've arranged one more match, and that's all I can do. These are the conditions of the match, both of you are washed up fighters, who are near the end of their career. The team you're fighting is a new up and coming team who haven't lost a single match yet. If you two lose, I can no longer be your manager, and I doubt anyone will be willing to pick you up, and you will more than certainly lose your jobs. However if you manage to win, you have another chance at a sponsorship, rest well today, the match is tomorrow," Earl said.

Owen and Chara walked out of the arena. Owen slammed his fist against the wall of the building in a fit of anger. There were tears welling up in his eyes, Chara placed her hand on his shoulder, but he quickly slapped it away.

"I'm just so tired of losing. To think that when we were in combat school, we were some of the top students. Now look at us, completely near the bottom. I guess the real world is just a whole lot shittier than what school was like," Owen said.

"Owen, it won't be like this forever. We always have the underground fighting scene. If everything goes wrong, you know we could go there," Chara said.

"But the underground scene doesn't give you steady income, it's all bets and pot prizes. We also don't get recognized for our skill in it. I want to be standing up on a stage with roaring fans praising our team name," Owen said.

"That would be nice, but our results speak for themselves. I also just want to break our losing streak of 456 losses in a row. We should rest up today, and I guess prepare for our last match," Chara said.

"Yeah, you're right," Owen grudgingly said.

(-0-) **The Next Day** (-0-)

Chara was in the prep room along side her partner. She was strapping on her fire proof leather gloves, the same gloves Owen gave to her for her birthday. She took off any kind of jewelry, and placed it into her locker. She tied up her wild hair, and did her preparing stretches.

Owen sat there meditating, he was in deep focus. His nerves were on fire, and shaky all the same, but could you blame him. This match may potentially be his last chance at becoming a professional battler. Owen broke free from his trance and walked over to Chara, who was looking at a set of papers.

"Is that supposed to be the team we're fighting?" Owen asked.

"Ya, they're a Luxray and a Crobat, but that's all it says about it them. No attack analysis, no grifta attacks, just what their species is," Chara said.

A loud buzzer rung throughout the prep room, and their manager came barging through the door. He looked very stressed out, almost as if he was about to explode. "Alright guys finish up quickly, your opponents are already standing on the field,".

"Alright we're ready," both Chara and Owen said in unison.

Team Phoenix had walked down the same hall more than a hundred times. That brimming light just at the end of the tunnel was nerve wracking, and the screams just beyond were thrilling. Chara tightened her grip, and Owen held her hand. The both of them knew that their careers as professional fighters could come to an end here.

As they stepped out their eyes lay on their opponents. Chara got a glimpse of their individual names by looking up at the big monitor the luxray's name was Valhalla. She had jet black hair, that was messily tied up into a ponytail, presumably for this battle. Her blood red eyes were chilling to the core, and the wide grin across her face showed no mercy. She had a pair of round blue ears, and a black tail with a star at the end. She wore an ebony leather jacket, with a red tank top underneath. Her black and silver checkered skirt shone in the sunlight. Owen took quite a liking to her black stockings and knee-high combat boots.

Right beside Valhalla was her battle partner. Thanks to the massive monitor in the stadium, the crobat's name was Gallium. His height was about the same as Winston, or maybe he was slightly taller. He wore a set of lightly padded armor, that let his wings move freely, and his wings were seemed to covered in metal. He wore a mask covering up both his eyes and nose, only allowing his mouth to be seen. His dark purple hair was spiked off to the sides, making him look slightly unprofessional.

"Alright, this is purely an exhibition match, that means there is no money on the line. The rules will be standard Vital Tournament rules. Since there are no judges for this fight if there is a timeout, I will be the one who's deciding of the winner of the match. Ring outs, and knockouts are as follows. If you happen to fall out of bounds, even if you are flying you will be considered out. If you are knocked out, you are out of the match, and if you purposely attack a knocked out opponent you will be instantly stripped of your fighting license. Are we clear on the rules?" The Referee said.

"Yup we're ready!" Team Phoenix said.

"Yeah we're good to go," Team Horizon said.

The audience all held up their hands, as the countdown began. "3... 2... 1... GO!"

Chara right out of the gate made a dash for Gallium, she leaped up into the air, she clenched her fist and made a quick right hook towards her opponent. Gallium quickly moved out of the way, and instantly blocked Chara's left jab. Chara soon fired off another punch which was blocked by Gallium's arm. A wave of pain was shot up Chara's arm, as if felt like she was punching a wall of solid steel. She quickly ducked as Owen appeared right behind her, his fist was engulfed in a deep black aura, and Owen landed a successful hit on him.

Gallium stuttered back for a bit. He rubbed his arm where Owen had hit him. Spreading out his wings he smiled and got slightly excited for this match. "Not bad, but I'm barely trying,".

Gallium's hands became drenched in a dark purple fluid. He ran at Chara, but was quickly interrupted by a spark of electricity that struck the ground. He looked up above to see Owen floating up there. His body was surrounded by a pitch black aura, that looked quite menacing. Gallium leaped up into the air, as he rose he slammed his fist right into Owen's stomach forcing the ghost type towards the ground. Owen was able to stop himself, but the punch stung, and his shirt was covered in the dark purple fluid that covered Gallium's hands.

"Valhalla, are you planning on helping or not?" Gallium yelled.

"Nah, not really. You're doing great babe!" Valhalla yelled.

Chara grunted and gave a solid nod to Owen. Owen understood what Chara wanted, so he leaped back to give Chara some distance. Chara soon ran at Gallium again, not changing up her style, she threw another right hook, but was quickly grabbed by the wrist and thrown over Gallium's shoulder. Landing on the ground, she stood back up and ran right at Gallium again with the same plan, once again she was thrown to the ground. Over and over she desperately tried to land her famous right hook on her opponent, but each time Gallium would predict her every move and throw her to the ground, slowly wilting away at her draining stamina.

"Chara stop! He's predicting your right hook, you can't approach him the same way over and over again!" Owen yelled. But unknown to him, Chara's own breath blocked out all outside noise.

Chara's breathing was intense, and her body was soaked in sweat, and covered in dirt. Gallium looked as cool as ice, while she was struggling to understand why she couldn't land a hit. She had to do this, their jobs were on the line, maybe she was an incompetent partner for Owen, maybe he needed a new partner. But just the thought of losing Owen, just the thought of Owen not being by her side everyday of her life, was breaking her heart.

Chara's body erupted into a pillar of flames, the ground around her began to melt into molten rock. Her body burned with a bright white glow, so intense that Owen had to back up even further than what he already was just to withstand the incredible heat. Valhalla was mesmerized, by the sight of Chara, as she looked like an angel warrior descending from heavens.

Chara quickly disappeared and reappeared right behind Gallium. Chara slammed her fist into Gallium's head. He was forced into the ground which cracked in a spiderweb shape. The cracks of the ground were soon filled with molten earth, burning the flesh of his body. Gallium screamed out in pain, he got up as soon as possible to clench his burning arm. But Chara wouldn't give him a break, as she slammed him into the ground once again, and gave him a relentless assault of punches. Each strike sounded like gun shots as they echoed through the stadium. Valhalla watched in horror as her partner was getting destroyed, she wanted to go help, but the flames surrounding Chara, would get rid of any projectile she can throw. And she didn't have the technical expertise to deal with someone who specialized in close range combat.

"Gallium don't lose! That's a command!" Valhalla yelled.

"Yes, my Princess!" Gallium yelled. He extended out his wings, and sucked up the pain as his skin made contact with the lava. He pushed himself up off of the ground while simultaneously pushing Chara off of himself. Chara quickly ran right at him, but he put his wings in an arch shape all around his own body. "Get a load of this, my Grifta Attack! Iron Wing Defense!".

Gallium's wings were instantly covered up by a thick layer of lustrous metal. The metal shone in Chara's eyes briefly blinding her. Gallium quickly flew towards Chara, and slammed his wing right into the side of her body. She was sent flying, and the flame around her body was blown out. She landed right on the border of a ring out, but before Gallium could get to Chara, Owen was standing in his way.

Owen's body was surrounded in a black aura there were tears in his eyes, as he looked at Chara who was clenching her stomach. He looked right at Gallium who had a big smirk on his face.

"If we're using Grifta Attacks now, there's no holding back then. I don't care that I'll get hospitalized for this! Chara and I's future is on the line here! Take this Phantom World!" Owen yelled.

Owen's body erupted into a pillar of jet black aura. His aura danced around his body, and electricity freely danced around him. Rocks were getting thrown up into the air due to the upward pull of his aura. A dark shadowy figure appeared right behind Owen, the figure was completely disfigured, and it had big yellow eyes. Many different appendages sprouted from the figure's back. Owen slammed his fist into the ground, as everything around him began to turn into dust. The figure twirled around in the air and slammed right into Winston, ripping apart his metal, and slamming both him and Valhalla out of bounds.

The crowd roared with excitement, Owen fell to his knees, as he could already feel the blood begging to leak from his mouth. But the roar from the crowd brought a smile to his face. It had been so long since the crowd was cheering for him, for once he could finally relax, for once he had something to brag about, for once he didn't feel awful being Chara's partner.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** Well hope you guys enjoyed. This was a fun chapter to write! Tell me your thoughts on the chapter, and if you guys want to see the other characters appear more I'd be more than glad to show them off in their own individual chapters.

Anyway New OC introduced: Valhalla, created by Myself/Awkwardgeek54.


	15. Chapter 15, Naga the Demon

**Author Notes:** This chapter has content that some viewers may find offensive, viewer discretion is advised, you have been warned.

(-0-)

Wendy sat in her house, yes that's right a house. Not a tiny apartment, nor a tiny shed. She admired the painted walls, and the cool breeze coming through the propped door. Her fingers were interlocked with the person she loved the most. Her stomach had grown in size over the past month, and the birth of her children were coming soon.

Wendy rested her head on Justin's shoulder. She was embraced by his warmth, and was thankful for all that he had provided her with. "Thank you, Justin, thanks for everything,".

"You know, this past month, has been the happiest time of my life. I should really be saying thanks to you. Thanks to you, I have a steady job at the power plant, I have a beautiful house, two kids on the way, and a wonderful person to spend it all with, until the end of time. I think I'm ready to quit being an assassin and devote my life to you," Justin said.

"That makes me so happy, and once our kids are born. I can finally start working out again," Wendy smiled.

"Working out?" Justin said.

"Yeah... I'm planning on giving professional battling a chance again. If one of my kids are a zorua I want them to be strong," Wendy smiled.

"You know, we should probably go pick up some supplies from the capital, since we live outside of the capital now we should probably buy everything in bulk. Try to make it last for the next trip," Justin said.

Wendy nodded and went along with Justin. The two of them walked to the train station, while on the way there Wendy held onto Justin's arm the entire way. Justin tried to help Wendy whenever the opportunity came, which did slightly annoy her, but she knew he meant well. Just like usual they headed into the supermarket to pick up the supplies they needed, and just like usual asked how many weeks pregnant Wendy was. But as they headed out they weren't prepared for the following events that were about to take place.

(-0-)

"DAMN WHERE THE HELL DID THEY TAKE HER! I can smell her scent, but she's nowhere to be found. Where the hell did they hide Jade, I miss my sister, that prince is going to pay for taking her away from me," Naga whispered to himself.

Naga was flying above the capital of Nex. His face was red with anger, and adrenaline was pumping through his veins. After he was frozen in Null he watched in desperation as Mathew, Rollis and that damn prince take his sister away. She was completely out cold at the time, and he tracked her scent to this kingdom. Her scent was too feint to track down, but he needed to find her no matter what, nothing else mattered. He'd destroy the city if he had to. He had to find where Sealeous had taken his sister.

Naga flew around in the sky for quite sometime, he was getting desperate and he had flown too far to turn back to Null. He was getting frustrated, and losing the little common sense he had, and somehow in his messed up mind, destroying the city seemed like the best plan to him.

(-0-)

Sealeous, Rollis, Mathew, Ultima and Mei'li were all in the royal airship. Each one of them tightly held onto their seats, as they were going at full speed. They were making a beeline for Nex, they had gotten reports of a suspicious hydreigon pokemorph flying around the city. Sealeous, Mathew and Rollis all knew what this meant, while Mei'li and Ultima were left in the dark.

"Sealeous, tell me what's going on?! We just got a simple report, why are you brining Mei'li and I, along with whole team of royal guards to Nex?" Ultima asked.

"Guys this is bad. I think it's the same pokemorph who's after Jade. You know the girl who's in our care back in Aether, the flygon who's getting treatment. It's her brother, he's too dangerous, we couldn't take him back to Aether, and his sister was in a critical condition at the time. Naga is insane, we have hurry and save civilians," Sealeous said.

Ultima and Mei'li took notice at just how worried Sealeous was. Seeing such a strong individual so worried, they knew that this Naga guy must mean business. Ultima and Mei'li began their pre-battle meditations in preparation for a potential fight.

(-0-)

Sidney and Sophie looked up the skies to see Naga flying around. Their hearts were filled with fear, and doubt. They were only told stories of this event from their mother, but seeing the demon himself up in the sky shook them to their very core. Sidney's body was tense, and Sophie was soaked in sweat.

"So today is the day huh... today is the day we make our mom happy," Sidney said.

"I want to grow up with Dad. I want to see what our Dad is like," Sophie smiled.

"Me too," Sidney said.

(-0-)

Justin and Wendy were on the way home when a loud explosion happened quite close to them. They both instantly turned their heads, and saw a blinding light from the center of the capital. A torrent of wind was shot towards them, and both of them struggled to hold onto anything. Wendy covered her belly and braced for impact. Justin pushed Wendy up against a wall, and shielded her body with his body.

Soon the two of them were surrounded by a massive dust cloud, the air became unbearably hard to breath. The air was suffocating, purely from the dust and wave of heat that swept over them. Wendy slightly opened up her eyes, she saw blood on her hands, the blood was trickling out of Justin's body, tons of debris had scrapped up his back.

"Justin... are you ok?" Wendy said. She was shaking she didn't want to see Justin in pain.

His body was trembling from the immense pain. "Ya... I'm fine," Justin grudgingly said.

Justin stood there guarding Wendy's body from the continuous stream of debris. Multiple rocks were embedded into his back scarring the delicate flesh. Wendy watched in horror as more of Justin's blood ended up on the ground. She tried to tell him to stop guarding her, but he was determined. Once the explosions, and the stream of debris stopped Justin backed up from the wall and fell to his knees. His breathing was intense, painful and rough. He was wincing, and it broke Wendy's heart.

"Justin, hold on, we need to get you to a hospital right now," Wendy said.

"NO, I'll look for civilians who need help. Wendy, you're pregnant with our kids. Please just go and get as far away as possible. You need to be safe, you need to keep our kids safe," Justin said.

It was a tough pill for Wendy to swallow, but she knew deep down that Justin was right. She gritted her teeth and gave Justin a kiss on the cheek. "Justin, just don't die on me ok,".

Justin gave Wendy a solid nod, Wendy darted off in the other direction as fast as she could. The broken terrain made running hard, and she wasn't sure if she could make it far at all. She looked back at Justin who was now running through the city, seeing if he could find anyone to save.

Justin was running through the city, the same city he and Wendy had gone through a million times, but at this very moment it was unrecognizable. Buildings were crumbling, and the streets were filled with bodies, bodies of innocent people. Blood was splattered everywhere, and Justin felt as if he could throw up at any moment. There was a sound of feint explosions and screams, Justin had deiced to head in that direction, knowing that this was the cause of everything.

Justin walked through multiple alleyways, only to find two familiar faces in front of him. Standing there was Sidney and Sophie, both of them had quite a serious expression on their face. Sidney stepped forward to confront Justin, his body stern and unwavering.

"Justin, don't walk any further. Once you walk past this point your fate will be sealed. There is a 100% chance of you dying, the timelines show that there is no other way. Turn back now, and be with your wife," Sidney said.

"What are you talking about? Timelines?" Justin said.

"Justin, please... turn back now. Wendy needs you, if you walk past this point... there will be no future for you," Sophie cried. There were tears welling up in her eyes. she clenched her fist and bit the bottom of her lip.

There was a small realization in Justin's mind. This was almost exactly the same conversation he had with the oracle while he worked under Thor. He stepped forward, and raised his voice.

"Sophie, Sidney... are you two working with Celebi? I've met her in person before, able to see into the past, able to travel into the past, but only capable of predicting the future, out of many different paths," Justin said.

Justin stood there and watched as both Sophie and Sidney's expressions went into shock. At that moment he knew that he was correct. He looked at the jacket that Sophie wore, and just at how badly the jacket fit her, from that and what he had said before, Justin had decided to ask a crucial question.

"Sophie, Sidney... are you two my kids?" Justin asked.

Sophie's eyes became a watery mess, and Sidney tried to stay calm, but he was so glad he didn't have to hide the truth anymore. Sophie slowly walked up to her father and wrapped her arms around his body. She cried into his chest, and at the same time felt a long emptiness inside of her finally getting filled.

"DADDY! We finally get to hug," Sophie cried.

"Father it's great we finally meet," Sidney said.

"Alright, well this very convoluted, and I won't stress on the details, but I've got to know. How am I as a father?" Justin excitedly asked.

Sophie looked back up at Justin's face, and wiped away her tears. "Daddy, we never knew. Cause once you walk past this point, and fight the bad guy ahead, you'll end up dying. Sidney and I never grew up with you. I got this jacket from mom, she got this jacket from your dead body,".

"Well hearing about my own death isn't something you hear everyday. Do you have any details on how I die?" Justin asked.

"No unfortunately we don't. I wasn't given that information from Celebi, and mom never saw you die, so I can't tell you exactly how. Don't worry about mom's safety, she gets picked up by Sealeous, who is on his way here," Sidney said.

"Alright, it's decided. I'll be fighting my opponent just beyond that point. I've learned already that changing the future is impossible, that time likes to stay on the easiest path. Sophie I'd like you to stop hugging me, and Sidney please move out of the way," Justin said.

"Wait didn't you just hear me? You'll die if you walk past this point. Father, please don't do this... You have no idea how hard it was for mom to raise both of us without you. Please she doesn't deserve this. You are walking out on her and us if you walk past this point!" Sidney yelled.

"I said move," Justin said.

"Daddy... wait you can't be serious?! Please don't go... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... Mommy needs you... I need you. I never got to meet you," Sophie cried.

"Sophie, my little firefly, it'll be alright," Justin said. He shoved Sophie away from his body, and walked right past Sidney. Despite what lay ahead, Justin wasn't going to back down, he wasn't going to let his guard down for a single second. He had a family to protect.

Justin walked past the alleyway to see a massive crater within the streets. Stop signs and streetlights were at the bottom scattered everywhere. Buildings around the crater were crumbling, barely standing, if you could call that standing at all. Bodies lay flat on the ground, most of them crushed by debris, and a good amount were physically attacked.

Standing down at the bottom of the crater was a hydreigon pokemorph, unlike anything Justin had seen before. His fangs and claws were like razor blades, and his scales were dark and menacing like the night sky. There was dark purple aura radiating from his body, as he stood proud at what he accomplished. Justin gulped hard and began to scale down the crater watching his footing. Once he reached the bottom of the crater, he stood up proud.

"Hey, you there. Are you the one who's caused all this pointless destruction?" Justin asked.

Naga turned to see a scrawny blaziken who was trying to look tough. "What do you want? Huh? I'm looking for my sister. Some bastard took her from me, now you better tell me where the hell she is or... aw forget it!" Naga yelled.

Naga instantly disappeared and then reappeared right behind Justin. It happened within an instant, but Justin felt a powerful force slam into his head, he could've sworn that a gun had fired off right beside his ear, that's just how loud the thud was. Soon he found himself flying right into the wall of the crater, sending a stinging pain throughout his entire being. Just after one blow his entire body was ringing with pain. He opened up one eye only to be pounded into the earth with a single punch. He could feel his body giving up under the pressure, but this wasn't enough. The assault continued, but each hit only getting weaker, but each one becoming slightly more painful than the last.

Justin felt the onslaught of Naga's continuous strikes. Each hit crushing his bones, each hit ripping apart his muscle, each hit sending waves of pain throughout his entire body. The amount of times he was stuck in the stomach, unbearable. Hit after hit, after hit, his body only knew the feeling of pain by this point.

There was a deep pressure building up in his body smoke was leaking out of the dark rings on his wrists and ankles, and when the pressure reached its breaking point, Justin's body erupted into a pilar of black flames quickly pushing away Naga before dying down. Justin's breathing was heavy and rough, he was buried deep into the wall of the crater. He pushed against the tough earth behind him, and just managed to dig himself free. He fell to his knees and looked forward at his opponent, knowing that this was a grave mistake.

"Cough cough cough... holy shit... cough cough cough... No mercy huh," Justin said.

"You're a lot tougher than everyone near this place. Everyone around here could only survive a single punch, but you survived multiple hits. Stay alive for a bit longer, let me savour this moment!" Naga smiled.

Naga instantly charged at Justin, who was now standing tall and proud. As Naga got in critical range of Justin, Justin leaped up into the air. His fists were covered in flames, he fired off two shots, both landing successfully in Naga's eyes. Justin soon fired off a shot to his left and one to his right. He ran towards Naga and slid underneath the demon, he fired off two more shots at Naga's torso. The shots he fired off earlier ricocheted off of the crater walls and together made an over whelming explosion.

Justin jumped back to create some distance between him and Naga. He fired off a few more shots all around his body. There were embers, and fire balls bouncing everywhere, and he knew exactly where each one would bounce, and when each one would hit.

Naga saw Justin running circles around him, he decided to charge in, but was instantly blocked by a red hot ember to the eye. His wings were next hit with what seemed to 20 shots, a wave of pain shot through his entire body, he fell the ground clenching his fist, he clenched the dust on the ground. As Naga sat there on the ground, another one of Justin's fireballs bounced off the wall and knocked him up and back. Naga fell on his back, he opened up one eye to see about 100 fireballs all hit each other right above him, each one of them bounced off of each other and fell down on him like a meteor shower creating a mass of black clouds.

The smoke cleared and sitting there buried in the ground was Naga, but he wasn't out not even close. He sat there laughing, like he was enjoying the fight.

"Wow you had me going there, but your attacks are weak, they sure are flashy, but as far as strength goes you've got nothing," Naga said. He stood up up brushing off the ruble on his shoulder. "I have dragon scales covering my entire body, fire has little to no effect on me, basically you're screwed,".

"Tsk..." Justin said. He ran at Naga, both of his fists engulfed in flames. His ankles were soon engulfed with flames as well. Using the fire from his ankles Justin rocketed himself into the air. He fired off multiple shots towards Naga, Naga simply dodged both shots, letting Justin land in front of him.

Both shots ricocheted off of the crater wall, and got Naga right in the back of the head. Justin stretched out his left hand and began to fire off multiple explosions propelling his fist forward. His fist made contact with Naga head, the sound was that of a sonic boom. Naga reared back from the unexpected impact. Justin was soon using explosion propelled punches in unison, each punch getting stronger, and each blast of fire getting hotter.

Naga was forced to leap back, but was instantly punished by many different embers coming from different directions. "How does it feel to be overwhelmed you bastard! You're predictable, in every single way possible. I know how you're going to move, and precisely where you're going to go next. There's no point in continuing, you might as well give up!" Justin yelled.

"HA DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" Naga yelled. He opened up his mouth as sparks began to form. A red ring soon formed around his mouth, and the air around him became increasingly warm. Suddenly a mass of flames shot out of his mouth.

The massive flamethrower made its way towards Justin. Justin stood there knowing that the flames couldn't hurt him. He was wondering what Naga was up to. His body tensed up, when he noticed that the flamethrower was sucking in all of his remaining embers bouncing around.

Justin turned around looking at where Naga had gone, since he was now in a storm of flames. Due to the flames everywhere, Justin couldn't see a single thing. That's when Naga appeared right behind him. Naga's claws were surrounded in a deep blue energy, Justin recognized this as dragon claw. He held up his arms to brace for impact, but Naga knew the block was coming so he quickly repositioned to hit Justin, right in the side of his stomach. An incredible wave of pain unlike anything Justin had felt before washed over his body. Justin screamed in desperation, a cry for help that was shadowed by the roar of the flames.

Justin was sent flying his body skidded across the ground scrapping up his hands and wrists. He tried to stand up, but there was an overwhelming pressure building up in his throat. He threw up a puddle of blood and let out a few desperate coughs. The side of his body was bleeding, having his life force leak out of his body scared him. He didn't want to die, but he knew that this was his choice. There was too much a stake here.

"Sidney said that there's a 100% chance of me dying. And if I remember there are supposed to be infinite timelines, but if this is a 100% chance of a single path happening, that path has to happen for a reason. But if I die without giving it my all, I won't be able to forgive myself. This is for Wendy, this is for her. She's the reason I could die, she's the reason why I'm trying so hard to change, she's the reason for why I live!" Justin yelled.

Justin's body erupted into a pillar of black flames. The radiating heat from his fire ripped apart the ground beneath him, quickly turning it into lava. This created a massive up draft dissipating the storm of fire that Naga had created. The bleeding on Justin's side stopped, and he began to slowly walk towards Naga.

"I don't even know your name. But you're a demon that's what I've decided. Not many people see this grifta attack. And not many people survive long enough to experience it. Demon, get ready for the fight of your god damn life!" Justin yelled.

Justin instantly disappeared and reappeared right behind Naga. He slammed his fist right into Naga's head. A massive shockwave was sent through the entire crater, forming cracks throughout the ground

"It's about time you die instead,"...

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** Hey guys so just tell me your thoughts on this chapter I'd love to know! Anyway this fic is coming to an end very soon, just a few more chapters, and I cannot wait. See you guys in the next chapter, and trust me it's going to be intense!


	16. I'm done, Author Note

This is an Author Notes concerning OC submissions.

Alright all I have to say is FUCK YOU ALL! Alright that was a bit harsh, but I'm getting very angry at the wave of OC's that keep getting sent to me. I know I opened OC submissions again, but when you guys send me OC's that aren't yours that pisses me off more than anything in the world.

This is concerning my own OC "Chara Undertale" - alright I see your point, her name is an obvious reference to the game "Undertale," and a reference to the character from that game named "Chara,". But that is where the similarities end, that's it her name, nothing else. It has no deeper meaning, it was just supposed to be a dumb reference.

Now it pisses me off when I get sent OC's from multiple people who are taking characters from Undertale, and trying to submit it as their own OC.

Let's see I've received an OC submission for Frisk (a Pichu pokemorph), Sans (a Cubone pokemorph), Papyrus(another fucking Cubone), Alphys (an Alakazam), Chara (Fucking Bisharp), Metaton (a Magnezone) and most recently Undyne (a Vaporeon).

Ya that's right someone gave me an OC who's name was Chara, when I already had someone named Chara in the fic.

You know who you are if you sent me any one of these unoriginal characters, that you did not come up with. If you've forgotten **OC** stands for **Original Character** or **Original Content** , and sending me content that isn't your **ORIGINAL WORK** pisses me off.

Next time any of you send me an OC, please give me an actual OC, not rehashed bullshit.

 **Getting OC submissions that aren't your own creations makes me want to give up writing.**


	17. Chapter 17

Justin's body erupted into a pillar of black flames. The radiating heat from his fire ripped apart the ground beneath him, quickly turning it into lava. This created a massive up draft dissipating the storm of fire that Naga had created. The bleeding on Justin's side stopped, and he began to slowly walk towards Naga. Along side his flames danced a storm of electricity, and gusts of wind which whipped around his body.

"I don't even know your name, but you're a demon, that's what I've decided. Not many people see this grifta attack. And not many people survive long enough to experience it. Demon, get ready for the fight of your god damn life!" Justin yelled.

Justin instantly disappeared and reappeared right behind Naga. He slammed his fist right into Naga's head. A massive shockwave was sent through the entire crater, forming cracks throughout the ground

"It's about time you die instead,"...

Naga felt the full front of Justin's attack, and was sent rearing back for a bit. His ears were ringing, and it seemed the world was becoming blurry for just a few seconds, and as his vision slowly became clear, a blast of heat was shoved in his face without warning. For the first time in a long time Naga felt a burning pain, soon another strong hit was forced into his torso.

After hitting Naga in the toro, Justin's fist was surrounded in black flames, he propelled his fists with explosions forcing his punch right into Naga's head. The hit cracked the ground underneath in a spider web fashion, and Naga was knocked down onto the ground.

Naga covered his eyes, and began to rub them in hopes of easing the horrifying pain. He slowly opened up his eyes, to see his dragon scales burt to a crisp, and they stung with a great amount of pain. He could taste his own blood in his mouth, but this wasn't fight wasn't close to ending.

"You see now Naga. This is my Grifta Attack, 'Black Flame'. It only happens when I feel angry or pissed, but it allows me to gain super strength, speed and much better reflexes for a short period of time," Justin said.

"That's so annoying, but if you haven't noticed your pathetic Grifta Attack doesn't scare me one bit," Naga laughed.

Justin scoffed at Naga, he lunged forward, and fired off many different projectiles, in many different directions. Each projectile bounced off of each other and the crater walls. Naga looked around him at an increasingly excited rate. This battle was fun, it was the best battle he had in years. He looked Justin right in the eye, and charged at the blaziken.

Both Justin and Naga interlocked hands, both of them stared into one another's eyes, with a deep burning passion. This became a test of strength, Justin clenched down on Naga's claws, and dug his feet deep into the ground. His entire body was drenched in sweat, but Naga didn't let up either. He too, dug his feet right into the ground without a care in the world. The ground was breaking beneath the sheer ferocity of the two of them. Blood was leaking out of Justin's limbs, and he could feel his own body giving up under the immense pressure.

Justin pushed back hard, but the harder he pushed against Naga, the demon would just push back a thousandfold his own might. Justin could feel, and hear his own bones beginning to be crushed. A sharp stinging pain shot up through his arms and legs, but he was fighting for a cause. He was going to win this fight, he had to win this fight. He needed to see Wendy again. Justin's body erupted into an even bigger plume of black flames. The projectiles that he had shot of earlier were finally landing on Naga's tough skin. With one final push Justin began to force Naga back. Naga's feet were slipping, and the dragon himself was very surprised.

"I'm fighting for the woman I love! You won't stand between me and her!" Justin yelled.

"Same goes for me!" Naga yelled.

Naga quickly pulled Justin towards him, and forced his knee right into his torso. Justin yelped out in pain, and the black flames that surrounded his body completely dissipated. The amount of pain running through his body was unbearable. He fell to his knees and clenched his stomach, Naga grabbed his head and picked him up. Justin's eyes were feint, but there was still a burning fire in his eyes, but his body just couldn't keep up anymore.

Naga's fist became surrounded in a deep turquoise hue. Out from his hand extruded a long opaque claw. Justin recognized this as dragon claw, and he knew his life was coming to an end. He didn't want it to end here. His heart pained to see Wendy once again, he didn't want to die like this. But what was he supposed to do, his body couldn't move, and his energy was fading away after using his black flames.

"NOOOOOO!"

Naga leaped back letting go of Justin. Justin fell to the ground and his body was limp, he looked forward with his blurry vision to see a zoroark pokemorph standing there. In his hand was a scythe, made from cut. He recognized this pokemorph as his son, he was defending him. Sidney's body was surrounded by black flames, and he looked strong, much stronger than he was. Tears were brought to Justin's eyes, but he broke out into full on tears when he felt his own daughter picking him up.

"Thank you, both of you," Justin said.

"Let's get you to safety Father," Sophie cried.

(-0-)

Sealeous and his team were headed towards Nex. The building guilt within the young prince's heart was ever expanding. He looked over at his brother and Mei'li. Along with everyone else in the royal airship, their faces were the faces of pure fear and utter terror. The looming dust clouds just above Nex's capital struck fear into the young prince's heart, and the guilt was eating away at him. He could feel his upset stomach reading itself for a quick trip to the washroom, as the airship began to approach Emerald City.

"Sealeous, we should have never stopped here in Nex. It was a bad idea in the first place to refuel on supplies here. We should have known that Naga would have taken extreme steps to see his sister," Mathew said.

"I know," Sealeous grudgingly said.

Ultima who was still in the dark on what his brother had done in Null decided to ask a question. "So how dangerous is this Naga guy?"

"Too dangerous to exist, this is no longer a peaceful retrieval mission. If you see Naga, we will be killing him on sight," Sealeous said.

"Do we have any plans to take out Naga?" Rollis asked.

"Well right now Ultima, Mei'li and I will all be searching for civilians. The survival of Nex's citizens come first. After that, Mathew, Rollis, I want you two to check out what Naga is doing, try to avoid a fight as much as possible. Once I give the clear signal, we will attack Naga and take him out for good. I just don't know how I'm going to explain killing Naga to Jade," Sealeous said.

(-0-) **Several Hours Ago** (-0-)

Mathew gently held a frail flygon pokemorph, her face was covered with a soft blue cloth, and her entire body was wrapped up in a snow white blanket. Only her long green tail was able to be seen as it dragged across the tough ground. The soft breaths she let out were heard and there was a soft whimper between each breath. Mathew let out a soft sigh that he was able to get her out of that house completely risk free. He walked into the royal airship, and helped in transferring Sealeous on the airship, due to the fact that the young prince was still out cold from his own grifta attack.

Naga watched in horror as he watched his helpless sister, the one thing he really cared for in life was being taken away from him right before his very eyes. The sound of her soft whimpers, and soft breaths echoed throughout his mind. The only thing he wanted to do was break free from the ice and rip apart everyone who was touching his sister.

"YOU BASTARDS, LET GO OF MY SISTER!" Naga yelled.

"Don't worry, she's in good hands my friend," Mathew said.

"DROP HER RIGHT NOW!" Naga yelled.

"You'll see her again, just be patient. Sorry but you see the guy who knocked himself out with one attack. He's the prince transitioning into the king of Aether. If you don't know what that is, Aether is the northern kingdom, you should really visit some time. Until next time I guess, it was a good fight," Mathew said.

Mathew placed Jade on the medical table, and let the medical machines do their thing. She was then surrounded by what looked to be a tube, and as the tube surrounded her body, many different holograms came up diagnosing what she had. There was a very detailed image of her body, and her internals.

"Hey Yumi do the diagnoses, figure out what she has. Alright let's get out of Null and make a straight line for Aether," Mathew said.

Even though Sealeous was resting in his seat, he could still talk and open up his eyes. He couldn't turn his seat so he could only hear what was going on behind him. He cracked a smile when he heard that the mission was a success.

"Guys, let's stop at Nex. First off we need to refuel, and secondly I'm starving," Sealeous laughed.

"You know what, that doesn't sound too bad to me. Jade will be fine, our tech is second to none, plus I could also really go for some food as well," Mathew blissfully said.

"Normally I'd be against something like this, but I'm quite famished as well," Rollis said.

Once Sealeous landed in Nex, he refueled the royal airship, he had one of his royal guards and get some food for everyone. While he was there he tried his best to walk, but was still unable, but this was mainly due to fatigue. Once they finished everything they had set to do in Nex, they all began to head up north, they were finally going home.

When Sealeous arrived back in his home kingdom, he was able to move once again. His body was quite stiff, so he still got his healer to work at his tough muscles. He had Rollis leave his side to relax as she deserved it. While he was sitting in his room, his door slowly opened up. Standing within the door frame was a very friendly face.

"Hey bro, I heard the mission was a success," Ultima said.

"Yeah I'm just glad we all got out of there alive. So how was the kingdom of Tsu?" Sealeous asked.

"Not bad, the training with Mei'li went amazing. We fought some crime, fought along side inner circle members I didn't recognize. They helped defend Mei'li from another assassination, you know the usual," Ultima said.

"Did those inner circle members happen to be a combusken and zoroark pokemorph? Cause if they were, they aren't official inner circle members, they're just posing as us, but don't worry they helped up out as well," Sealeous said.

"Well anyway, Jade, you know the girl you saved. Yeah she's all cleaned up like you asked. What a piece of work that was, she was completely caked in dirt and blood. But with the help of Mei'li and Yumi the entire process worked out fine. I think you should go and see her," Ultima said.

"I will as soon as I finish up this paper work. Don't worry it'll take me about ten minutes," Sealeous smiled.

Sealeous stood up and put on a pair of his most comfortable clothes, he walked into the washroom and cleaned up a bit before heading out. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed two cups of the best possible tea, he carefully placed the tea on a thin tray before heading to Jade's room. As he reached her room he soon found out just how nerve wracking this was. He took in a deep breath, and swiped his access card on the door's scanner. The door automatically opened, and it was the first time Sealeous had ever laid his eyes upon Jade.

Jade was beautiful, absolutely stunning. It was like he was staring at an angel. Sealeous could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks as he stood there, looking at her. She had dark green appendages that draped down and around her head, almost looking like hair. She had emerald eyes, and around her eyes were red dragon scales. Her skin was pale, almost like snow, and she was very skinny in comparison to her brother. Her long green tail was by far her most charming aspect, as she held it almost like a pillow.

"Hello there Jade, we finally meet," Sealeous said.

"Hey... I guess we do finally meet," Jade said.

"Don't worry. You're safe here, Naga won't be around to bother you anymore," Sealeous said.

"Naga... WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM! WHERE IS HE! Cough... cough... cough... WHERE'S MY BROTHER! Cough... cough... cough..." Jade said.

"Hey hold on, your brother is back in Null. Right now, your in my kingdom. The wonderful kingdom of Aether. Jade, we're finally here to bring you out of that horrible place, here your condition can get treated. We scanned your DNA, and with some intense therapy we can help your body heal. We know that you have Multiple Sclerosis also known as MS. A rare genetic condition that makes your immune system attack its own vital organs. It must be so hard living life, and I'm here to help you," Sealeous said.

"There's no point, I'm grateful for my sickness, plus it's incurable. My condition may make my body attack its own organs, but it's really helped me appreciate life, knowing that my days are numbered, that's what gives my life meaning. The only cure that works for me is being with my brother, when I'm with him time seems to slow down. We would spend hours watching TV together, I loved the way he would wrap his tail with mine," Jade quietly said.

Sealeous frowned, he walked to the side of Jade's bed and placed the tea right beside her. She tried to reach for the cup, but wasn't able to. She looked Sealeous in the eye and opened up her mouth, but she couldn't say a thing.

"Alright I get it," Sealeous said. He held Jade by the chin and held the cup in the other. He pressed the cup gently against Jade's lips and slowly tilted the cup. Jade took the smallest sips that Sealeous had ever seen, but she did smile at the wonderfully simplistic taste. "Good huh,".

"It's pleasing to the taste," Jade said.

"Hold on I'll get you some food, anything you prefer?" Sealeous blushed.

"Do you have pizza by any chance?" Jade smiled.

"Oh uh... sure!" Sealeous said.

"Also just because you're getting me food doesn't mean that I still like you alright. Just let me see my brother one more time," Jade said.

(-0-) **Back to Present Time** (-0-)

Sealeous was brought back out of his memories as his ship landed in the wrecked capital of Nex. The sky was black from all the smoke and soot flying in the air. There was the staining stench of blood, burt ruble and scorched flesh. Buildings were crumbling over their own foundation. A few street lights still flickered, but as they did, sparks and electricity were flung in every direction.

"Everyone search for survivors! Rollis, Mathew you two are heading with me towards the center of the city, that's where Naga will be!" Sealeous yelled.

"Heh... this really has gone to shit hasn't it Rollis," Mathew said.

"Yup, I would have to agree," Rollis said.

Sealeous, Rollis and Mathew instantly darted towards the center of Emerald City, the capital of Nex. All three of them could see the massive dust clouds rising up from the center of the city. They could see Naga flying through the sky, as well as a figure surrounded in black flames fighting him one on one. As they got closer and closer to the fight the blasts of wind only got stronger, making it harder to push forward. Sealeous guarded his face with his arms, Mathew had his shield pointed towards the center of the city, Rollis was able to protect herself with the aid of Wolf, but everyone knew they wouldn't be able to last long.

Sealeous soon spotted a young red headed zoroark running away from the blasts. She was slow, and clearly out of breath, from far away Sealeous could hear her heavy breath as she struggled to move forward. Sealeous ran up to her and slowed her down by holding the young lady in his arms. She was pregnant, and was practically ready to give birth, but at closer inspection, this young lady was someone he recognized quite well.

"Wendy? Is that you?" Sealeous asked.

"Huff... puff... cough cough... Sealeous?" Wendy said.

"Yeah, it's me! Oh my gosh you're pregnant?" Sealeous excitedly said.

"Sealeous save my husband! Please save him! He's fighting that monster towards Emerald Tower! I can see him fighting up in the sky! I can't propel myself the way he can! Please help him! I don't want him to die!" Wendy cried.

Sealeous nodded, and gave a quick signal for Mathew and Rollis to advance. The two of them both gave Sealeous a solid nod, and headed towards Emerald Tower. They began to run like hell, avoiding the gusts of wind as much as they could. The razor sharp wind combined with the blasts of ruble stung the surface of their skin. But as time went on they could feel those gusts beginning to slow down, which allowed them to cover more ground at a much more efficient rate.

"So you got a plan to take out Naga properly this time? Sealeous will probably be attending to the injured, and we can't just freeze him in place like last time," Rollis said.

"I've got something, but it isn't much. I was thinking about having your partner Wolf, use destiny bond. I've never seen anyone else use the attack, since it is widely hidden from the public eye and is banned from every competitive tournament," Mathew said.

"Mathew, you're an intelligent guy, I'm assuming you know the consequences that Wolf will face if he uses that attack," Rollis said.

"No not really, you want to give the audience an exposition dump?" Mathew asked.

"Alright fine. You see if Wolf uses destiny bond, he'll be incapacitated for about a week, and I won't be able to maintain this mega form of mine. I'm pretty weak when I'm not in my mega form, so if the destiny bond fails, and Wolf gets knocked out, I won't be able to fight the rest of the battle. Also Wolf needs a clear shot on his target, or else the backlash from preparing the attack will be enough to knock him out for a week, even if he misses," Rollis explained.

"Alright what I was thinking was to use your explosive arrows to propel Wolf forward while one of my shields was protecting his back. Then we should guard him as he makes his way towards Naga, once Wolf gets the destiny bond to land, we all stand to see if Naga survived," Mathew said.

"But remember, Wolf was overpowered by Naga last time we fought. If Wolf's destiny bond hits but fails, he will still receive the full backlash of the attack. Also when Wolf is out of commission like that, I'll become useless, without this mega form, I'm as good as dead," Rollis said.

"Wait what do you mean you'll be as good as dead?" Mathew asked.

"If Wolf self-destructs with destiny bond, I won't be able to hold this mega form, I'll revert back to being a regular absol. It's been so long since I've been one, but when I do revert, I won't be able to move my legs or arms, my spine is so weak that I won't be able to support sitting up," Rollis explained.

"I'm sorry that my plan was completely ludicrous, we can think of something else. Losing someone like you isn't an option, you're strong, and I trust you with my life. If you say that you'll become completely enable to anything after a destiny bond, we won't put that plan into action," Mathew said.

A dark shadowy figure appeared right in front of Mathew. Wolf soon appeared out of thin air, and just stood there. His dark mysterious aura washed over Mathew, which sent a chill up Mathew's spine.

"Matthew, I'll do your plan. I still want revenge on that bastard for taking me out in a few shots. This time I'll take him out in a single shot!" Wolf smiled.

"Hold on Wolf, I think you need to consider your lovely partner's feelings in this. The relationship both of you have is special, I won't do the plan if Rollis isn't comfortable with it," Mathew said.

"If Wolf wants to do it, you can count me in!" Rollis smiled.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** So what did you guys think of the new chapter, oh my gosh like holy crap. This chapter was tough to write mainly due to the fact that I've written myself into a corner. But thanks to the efforts of Awkwardgeek54 she really helped me push through this tough time for me.

I need to repay her somehow, and what she wants me to say is this. GO check out a really cool fic called Contest High (SYOC - Open) it's on her account. It's the fic for you if you're looking for a light hearted fic, that includes drama and fluffy romance. Despite it being light hearted there are some dark moments in it, so please be aware of that!

Anyway enough promotion for a wonderful friend I have, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18, The End?

Sophie's shoulders and legs ached, her breathing was heavy, and her stamina was running thin. She knew that her father's life was leaking away, but she didn't know if she had the strength left to save him. There was an ever growing pit of shame building in her heart, but that all changed as soon as she heard her father speak.

"Sophie, let's rest for a bit," Justin barely got out.

Sophie nodded and lay her father up against a streetlamp. "Sorry I'm not that strong, I... never really became as strong as Sidney became," Sophie gasped for air.

"I don't really care if you're strong, but I must know how did Wendy raise both of you?" Justin asked.

"Oh well... we had some tough times growing up. Mom kinda forced us to go into battling, at first training wasn't that bad, we started off with simple meditation, and that was about it for a good month. I was able to handle meditating for hours on end, but after that month passed Mom was relentless with training, I remember sleeping with bloody knuckles all the time, and crying almost every night. Sidney and I used to punch buckets filled with rusty nails, we walked on hot coals, but for me it was me dunking my hands and wrists into boiling water. I hit a point where I kinda just stopped progressing, and Mom gave up on training me any further. Sidney however excelled at anything Mom threw at him, so much so that his power rivaled some pros battlers when he was just turning twelve," Sophie said.

Justin's eyes were wide, his heart was in his throat simply due to his daughter's depressed expression. "Sophie let me see your hands, please,".

"Uhm... ok Father," Sophie said. She rolled up her sleeves, and placed her dusty hands in front of her father. She felt the warm embraces of his fingers touching her callus knuckles. She could only see a frown on her Father's face.

"Sophie, how many years did this go on? I... I'd never treat you like this, I would never let anyone hurt you like this," Justin proudly said. Using what little strength he had left, he pulled himself off of the streetlamp. He wrapped his arms around Sophie and held her tightly.

Sophie could feel the tears beginning to leak out of her eyes, she loved the feeling and the emotional support of her Father's hug. She hugged him back, gripping onto the back of his jacket, she buried her face right into her shoulder and began to cry.

"Father! I... I-I-I... never knew a hug could feel so warm... Mom never showed affection towards Sidney and I... What I'm about to say might seem dumb to you, but... right now it feels like I could die happy now... knowing that someone loves me this much," Sophie cried.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I was never around... I'm sorry you had to suffer... I've always wanted a family... And I've finally found my reason to live a full life... Thank you Sophie," Justin cried.

"Promise me, when Sidney and I return to the future, I'll be sure to greet you with an open smile!" Sophie said.

"I promise I'll take good care of you, your brother, and Wendy. I'm going to die within a few minutes, but I have something in my jacket that can save my life. It's from the Alpha and Beta project. I'm probably guessing you have no idea what that is, but it's my only hope. I want to grow old with your Mother, and I want to raise you from birth, so please help me live Sophie please!" Justin cried out.

Breaking from their hug, Sophie wiped away her teary eyes. She followed her Father's precise instructions. She reached into the side pocket of her Father's jacket, she found what appeared to be a metal pill, she shook it only to see that it was a pill filled with what looked like mercury. She shook the pill vigorously and noticed that it turned from a lustrous silver into a light purple colour.

"That's good Sophie, break the pill in half and pour the liquid into my mouth. Then I'm going to need you to carry me all the way to where you know Wendy will be," Justin said calmly.

Sophie nodded and broke the pill in half. She rested her Father's head on her lap and poured every ounce of that mysterious liquid into his mouth. Justin gulped down the liquid despising the bitter yet metallic taste. Before he knew it he was being pulled along by his daughter.

"Father, if this pill can truly save your life, why didn't you use it in my timeline?" Sophie asked.

"Cough cough cough... the pill is one of a few. I stole it from Sealeous, you know the king of Aether. The pill is supposed be used for Thor just incase he ever got into trouble, we had an oracle tell us that I had to hold onto it. I guess she was right, but if you didn't visit me for the first time around I must've held onto it," Justin laughed.

After a few more minutes of traveling Sophie arrived at a clearing within the city. Sitting in the clearing was a pristine royal airship, in much better condition than what Sophie was used to. She saw Sealeous standing there, and couldn't help but blush, he was so much younger than the Sealeous she knew. She saw her own mother who panting heavily, and it was clearly due to how far in the pregnancy process she was.

"My King!" Sophie yelled.

Sealeous turned his head, "Scarlet? What are you doing here?".

"My King, please you have to help this man out, he is in critical condition! Also I'm sorry that I lied to you. My real name is Sophie, please refer me to that from now on alright. I'm sure we'll meet much later on," Sophie said.

(-0-)

Rollis and Mathew had finally reached the center of Emerald City. There they saw a familiar zoroark pokemorph, the same one who tried to assassinate Sealeous, the same one who shot a bullet through Rollis' hand, and the same one who claimed to be an ally. There he stood a deep red aura was dancing around his whole body. In his hands was a massive scythe that he held with a tight grip. He looked worn out, as if he was about to pass out. Across from him stood Naga, whom seemed equally worn out from fighting this zoroark.

Naga reeled back his arm and instantly charged towards Sidney. His fist was surrounded by a deep turquoise hue. Sidney readied for the attack, he held his scythe out in front of him and got ready for the impact. As Naga traveled through the air, mini explosions were made as his fist came closer to Sidney. Mathew saw this and instantly pulled out a shield, the shield was flimsy due to how quickly it was made, but he had no time. Mathew threw his shield

in between Naga and Sidney.

As Naga's fist made contact with Mathew's shield a loud gong was echoed throughout the city. The resulting shockwave tore up the ground tossing up boulders into the sky. A large dust cloud rocketed through the alleyways, and a shocking wave of pain was shot up Naga's arm. He could feel the recoil of his own punch, and the burning sensation that came with it.

"Naga you're pretty worn out. We can stop all this endless fighting!" Mathew yelled.

"You! You're the one who took Jade away from me! How dare you show your face to me!" Naga yelled.

Naga charged at Mathew, his movements were much slower than when they had previously fought each other. There was an over looming fatigue on his body. He was covered in sweat and blood, Sidney looked much the same, and he appeared that he wasn't able to move. Just as Naga was about to make contact with Mathew, a dark shadowy figure intercepted the attack.

Mathew looked over to Rollis who had a bright smile on her face. Mathew nodded and threw both of his hands down. Large glyphs appeared on his arms and two pistols formed in each of his hands. Mathew leaped up into the air and fired off two shots right into Naga's eyes. Naga clenched his teeth and tried to fire off a weak dragon pulse at Mathew, but was completely unable to do so. Mathew once landing on the ground stood there and fired at Naga's back, simply due to all the fighting Naga had done in this one session the constant firing was just too much from him to handle.

Naga fell to his knees clenching his fists. He was frustrated at his weak body and how it couldn't take anymore pressure. He knew that if this fight continued on he would lose his life, this mean't never seeing Jade again. He had to just cut his loses, and surrender.

Naga slammed his fists into the ground uprooting multiple pipes that were embedded in the ground. Another dust cloud was shot up into the air, but once it cleared. Naga was completely gone, along with Sidney the zoroark. Mathew turned to Rollis and gave her a soft smile.

"Well that was certainly easy," Rollis said.

"I know, I was expecting a large fight, but I guess he was just completely worn out. That zoroark probably did a number on him. Well at least we didn't risk you and Wolf being completely disabled," Mathew smiled.

"Hey, but I was prepared to go with the plan. I trust in your logic and smarts alright," Rollis said.

"Aw geez... you're going to make me blush. Well we better get started on clean up duties. We should try and see if we can find survivors, and you really think I'm smart?" Mathew blushed out of embarrassment.

"I don't think. I know you're smart, much more intelligent than Sealeous that's for sure," Rollis laughed.

"Aww... wow you're really going to make me blush. Let's head back to Sealeous, and on the way back let's um... look out for survivors. I'd also like to know more about you, and Wolf if you guys don't mind," Mathew said.

"Ya sure," Rollis happily said.

On the way back Rollis and Mathew didn't really find a single living person, wether they be under ruble or just laying on the ground. With each dead body the found, if that body had open eyes, Mathew would take the time to close their eyes. He wasn't really bothered with it, as it was just a part of his line of work.

"So Rollis what was growing up like for you?" Mathew asked.

"Well growing up wasn't exactly pretty. I was orphaned as a small child, I never really grew up with parents, but I know they exist. I do have feint memories of them when I was little. But for most of my life I grew up in an orphanage, I know pretty normal for someone who grew up in Aether. Anyway during that time I was obsessed with the stories of the Legendaries, I've always wanted to meet them," Rollis said.

"Wait do you actually believe they exist? I know supposedly Darkrai showed up at last years vital tournament, but apparently Thor released that he was his personal guard. I don't believe they exist," Mathew said.

"Heh... funny you should say that. I've met one of the Legendaries. He was Yveltal, believe it or not, he's the one who brought Wolf into my life. During the time my legs just deteriorated over time. To the point where they stopped working, any kind of surgery wouldn't work, but long story short with my disabled legs I was taken in my Yveltal. During my time with him, Wolf became my partner for life. He trained us, taught me how to live, he basically taught me everything I know," Rollis blushed.

"Really, Yveltal... the legendary of death. Alright I'm not going to judge, but me personally, I don't believe in the legendaries. I won't believe in them until I meet one of them," Mathew said.

"Hey it's fine. Not everyone is willing to accept that there are all powerful beings that rule our world. I personally know Yveltal, but after Wolf and I left to enjoy life, we were never able to see him again. My life long dream is to see him once again," Rollis said.

"That sounds nice. You know all I could really ask in life is a long relaxing break, but being a royal detective makes my life quite busy. All the paper work and reading, being a detective is really less about actually going out into the world, it's more about going over legal documents," Mathew said.

"Wow that sounds sooooo hard. Sitting at a desk with pen and a piece of paper, signing your name on stuff," Rollis sarcastically said.

"Hey shut up, all you do is stand by Sealeous' side," Mathew laughed.

"Yes cause sitting at a desk filling out paper work is by far harder than fighting a hydreigon pokemorph," Rollis laughed.

"You're a jerk," Mathew joked.

"Thanks for the compliment," Rollis laughed.

(-0-)

Once the whole Naga ordeal was finished. Sealeous, along with the help of Nex's current king began to clean up Emerald City. Sealeous had shipped in multiple materials and men to help rebuild the city. There was a wide search for Naga Windwalker in Nex, but officials couldn't find a trace of the mysterious dragon. Even with the help of some of the best detectives, police officers and security departments, in all of Nex, there was still no sign of Naga. The overall consensus was that Naga had to have left the kingdom, but for the time being Nex would be on high alert.

Everyone had decided to travel back to Aether for a very special event that was about to happen. Sealeous, Ultima, Mei'li, Mathew, Rollis, Justin and Wendy were all at Aether's royal palace. Justin held onto Wendy's hand painfully. He could feel his own bones being crushed by Wendy's grip. Her screams of agony echoed throughout the entire medical room. Justin had the brightest smile on his face, and placed his other hand on Wendy.

"C'mon Wendy, just a bit more!" Justin encouraged.

"ARRRGHHH! IT HURTS LIKE A BITCH! I AM GOING TO MURDER THESE KIDS WHEN THEY POP OUT!" Wendy screamed.

"Wendy, c'mon the first child is almost out," Justin cried.

"WHAT?! ONLY THE FIRST ONE! I THOUGHT I WAS ALMOST DONE! I'VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR HOURS!" Wendy yelled.

Sealeous helped out along with the lengthy process, but Yumi did practically everything. By the four hour mark Wendy was in pure agony, and Justin was on the verge of crying. Mathew bit the bottom of his lips, and Rollis stood there calmly. Mei'li and Ultima were so happy for their close friend, as they stood there and watched.

A loud cry could be heard and Justin's tears soon started falling. His heart was elated, he saw the small zoroark pokemorph on the table crying. Yumi was cleaning him up, she wiped him with cotton gauze, and presented the child to Justin. Soon after the second baby came out of Wendy and Justin held both of his children with great care. There were thick tears running down his face, he kneeled down beside Wendy who was completely exhausted. Her breathing was heavy, and her face was bright red, but she had an expression of bliss.

"So, what are you planning on naming them?" Mathew asked.

"This little guy will be named 'Sidney Higgleman Black', and this little firefly I'll name her, 'Sophie Scarletine Black'," Justin said.

"Awwww those are nice names!" Mei'li said.

"Justin, so do you know where your son gets him name from?" Ultima asked.

"Ya, Wendy told me he's named after her brother. I think that's the sweetest thing ever. I can't wait to raise this family. But if I'm going to raise this family, I need to come clean, and I know I'll probably be leaving Wendy if I do so. But my kids deserve a proper home," Justin smiled.

"What do you mean?" Sealeous asked.

"Guys... I... well... uhm... my day job. This is kinda hard for me, so please bare with me. Uh... uh... I-I-I'm an assassin, my name is the 'Scarlet Witch', you know the guy all of you have been looking for. I'm the person who killed Cynthia, all those royal guards, and the person who tried to assassinate Mei'li. I'm turning myself in, and when I do go to jail, will you at least let me visit my kids?" Justin smiled.

Everyone's faces were in shock, and Ultima's expression was a mix of vengefulness and forgiveness. Mei'li smiled at could see that Justin was telling the truth, she could tell that his words came from his heart. She looked over to her soon to be brother in law. Sealeous looked back at Mei'li and nodded.

"Justin, what you did is not so easily forgivable, but I cannot throw you in jail. Wendy, she's not exactly the most stable person in the world, and you're kids will need you, after all most zoroarks make terrible parents. I think we can let this slide if you quite being an assassin, please take care of her," Sealeous said.

"Don't worry, I will," Justin said.

"So you two can live in the royal palace for now. At least until Nex's capital gets repaired, just don't kill anyone this time around alright," Sealeous said.

"Thank you so much your Highness," Justin bowed.

"Hey everyone let's give Wendy and Justin some space. We need to let them bond with their kids after all," Sealeous said.

Everyone nodded and left the room. Justin sat down beside Wendy and placed both of their kids beside her. He reached into his jacket and pulled out multiple knives. These knives glistened in from the various lights above his head. With a tight grip Justin happily raised the knifes in the air and dropped them into the garbage. He pulled out multiple pairs of electrical gloves and threw them in garbage as well. Justin gave a soft kiss on Wendy's cheek and he was so happy to hear a soft purr leave her mouth.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of you, I swear on my life that I'll take care of this family. I finally found my reason to live a full life. Thank you Wendy," Justin said.

(-0-) **Nex's Stronghold Jail** (-0-)

Steven Higgleman stood in front of the wall in his cell. It was broken down by the attack on the capital, but it was also filled with a group of people he both recognized and didn't know. Standing there in the hole was a mighty Luxray pokemorph and his daughter, two very important political figures and an old friend.

"Brother, what are you here for?" Steven asked.

"Just because I'm the king of Null, doesn't mean I've forgotten about you. Steven, we may have different mothers, but we are still blood. Our father is one in the same, so I have a job for you that I bet you can't refuse," Thor said.

"Well I was about to escape this rotting cell, but what job might my famous brother have for me?" Steven asked.

"How would you like to become my personal guard? I mean every other ruler has one, it's about time that I get one myself, so what about it brother you in or out?" Thor asked.

"First off you can call me Steven, Brother. Secondly do you even need a royal guard last time I checked you're much stronger than I am," Steven said.

"I'm taking that as you're in, here put this on," Thor said. He tossed Steven a suitcase, and walked out of the cell.

Steven walked in behind his brother with biggest smile on his face. He knew his brother well, and he knew that if Thor was bringing him along, he was going to something big. Steven looked at the much smaller luxray pokemorph walking beside her brother she was quite cute, maybe it was his wife. There was also a crobat pokemorph with metal wings right beside Thor's side.

"So Thor, is the young lady your wife?" Steven asked.

The young luxray stopped in her tracks and there was a bright blush on her face. Thor was equally embarrassed. He turned to Steven and placed the young lady in front of him.

"Steven, this is my daughter, her name is Valhalla, please don't do anything weird. The crobat you see, that's her personal guard, now c'mon let's go," Thor said.

"Oh man this is going to be fun!" Steven excitedly said.

"I said don't do anything weird," Thor said.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** Hey guys so that was the last chapter of Pokemorph High Part 2. What did you think? I'd love to know, what did you guys think of middle story of this trilogy as a whole? Anyway the first chapter of Pokemorph High Part 3 will be up soon, so please be sure to check it out!

A large thank you to the UWS forum and community for helping me get through a tough time. Another large thanks to my lovely girlfriend, who has been supporting me from the start. I will see you guys in the next story!


End file.
